Voyage fatal dans le temps
by surnatural mafia
Summary: Suite à la perte d'Enzo et de sa mère, Abby, Bonnie décide de remonter le temps à l'aide de la magie pour changer le cours des choses afin de sauver ceux qu'elle aime, mais la sorcière se retrouvera propulsée à dix années en arrière, l'époque où cette dernière était encore au collège. Sur un point de non retour Bonnie sera confrontée à un choix irréversibe.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Désolé mais si j'ai changé certaines choses du chapitre parce j'avais supprimé cette fanfiction par erreur. J'ai dû tout recommencer.**

 **Voici le premier chapitre que j'ai pu enfin terminé en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Inconsolable.**

Assise sur son canapé, Bonnie regardait la télévision avec un bol de céréale à la main. La jeune femme profitait du temps libre qui lui restait avant de se rendre à son cabinet pharmaceutique. A vingt-sept ans , cette dernière possédait son propre cabinet dans une ville de Los Angeles.

Cette dernière avait quittée Mystic Falls depuis la perte de son petit ami, tué par un chasseur de vampire. Suite à cette épreuve douloureuse, la sorcière décida de s'installer en Californie, laissant définitivement son ancienne vie derrière elle. Enzo n'avait pas été qu'un amant pour la jeune Bennett mais aussi un ami, un confident, la seule personne présente pour elle indépendammant de sa magie et surtout un homme qui l'aimait profondément. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui que Bonnie s'était rapprochée de sa mère avec qui elle était restée longtemps distante, mais Abby consciente d'avoir créée cette situation, décida de se rattrapper. La vampire savait qu'elle ne rattraperait pas tout le temps perdu, mais celle-ci tena tout de même à crééer un lien avec sa fille, ce qui n'avait pas été chose facile au début mais finalement pas impossible car aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, leur relation avait vraiment évolué au fil du temps et les deux femmes étaient devenues proches. Sa mort avait laissée un grand vide à la jeune Bennett qui venait enfin de trouver une mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, à croire que le sort s'acharnait contre elle.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'Abby et Enzo avaient quittés ce monde.

Bonnie n'avait toujours pas refait sa vie, hantée par le souvenir de son amour perdu cette dernière s'était consacrée à son travail pour surmonter sa peine, mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule dans son appartement la réalité la rattrappait.

Cependant, la vie continuait pour Matt, Damon, Stefan et Jeremy, mais comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre rien ne restait longtemps calme à Mystic Falls, en effet une nouvelle menace rôdait en ville depuis qu'un vampire avait découvert l'existence du remède contre l'immortalité. Les vampires affluaient maintenant à Mystic Falls à la recherche de la cure pour la détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Elena était à nouveau en danger.

Les Salvadores firent appel à quelques sorcières pour les aider mais la plupart d'entres elles travaillaient malheureusement pour ceux qui traquaient la jeune Petrova. Les vampires étaient devenus si nombreux et impitoyables que ces dernières n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de coopérer afin de garder la vie sauve. Leurs pouvoirs s'étaient beaucoup affaiblis depuis la destruction de l'autre-côté et elles ne faisaient à présent plus le poids contre eux.

Celles qui acceptaient de s'allier avec les Salvadores étaient soit complices des ennemis ou finissaient par trahir ces derniers, quand elles n'étaient pas tués par les persécuteurs de la jeune Gilbert. L'une de ces dernières avait d'ailleurs tentée de livrer la jeune humaine à un vampire pour sauver son petit frère retenu en otage par celui-ci, et y serai parvenue si Damon ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps en lui brisant la nuque. C'est raison pour laquelle ils décidèrent finalement de contacter Bonnie, la seule personne en qu' ils avaient confiance, mais il y avaient un autre problème: la jolie métisse n'avait plus fait de magie depuis quatre ans. Comment fairait-elle pour en pratiquer à nouveau?

* * *

Sa meilleure amie avait besoin d'elle à Mystic Falls. Bonnie allait devoir retourner dans sa ville natale où elle a passé toute son enfance, là où se trouvent tous ses souvenirs mais aussi là où cette dernière a absolument tout perdu. Comme cela allait lui faire drôle de revoir ses amis même si au fond, elle y retournait à contre-coeur et ne serait certainement jamais revenu si la situation n'étaient pas si urgente.

A peine arrivé devant le manoir, la jeune Bennett ressentit l'absence d'Enzo. Il lui manquait énormément plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Le vampire l'avait rendue tellement heureuse qu'elle avait même un jour pensée à devenir vampire pour rester éternellement auprès de lui et sa mère, Abby, permettant par la même occasion le réveil d'Elena. La sorcière s'essuilla une larme puis sonna à la porte.

\- Salut! Ca fait un bail Bonbon! Lui dit Damon en la prenant dans ses bras! Tu vas bien?

\- Oui et toi? Répondit Bonnie!

\- A part le fait que des vampires et des chasseurs essayent de mettre la main sur ma copine, tout va bien!

\- Des chasseurs? Répéta-t-elle étonnée!

\- Oui! Un chasseur de vampires informé par un vampire, le comble!

\- Quoi? S'écria la femme complètement dépassée! Comment l'ont-ils trouvé? S'étonna cette dernière souhaitant savoir ce qui c'est passé!

\- Il se trouve que monsieur Lockwood a été très négligent! Dit-il avec un certain agacement dans sa voix comme si le seul fait de prononcer ce nom ou celui de Tyler lui donnait des envies de meurtres!

\- Ah! Elle est là! Dit Jeremy derrière elle! A-t-elle fait le sort? Demanda ce dernier sans se donner la peine de la saluer!

\- Pas encore! Avoua-t-il!

\- Mais qu'elle attend? Dit lui de faire vite, nous n'avons pas le temps!

\- C'est bon, Gilbert! On y va! Répondit Damon!

Bonnie suivit le vampire sans rien dire, préfèrant ne plus accorder d'importance au comportement de Jeremy depuis son arrivée. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cave où se trouvait le cerceuil d'Elena. Damon l'ouvrit doucement tout en le rapprochant de son amie afin que celle-ci puisse effectuer un sort. La jeune femme prit le temps de détailler sa meilleure amie toujours endormie. Elle n'avait pas du tout changée ce qui était un peu normal car le temps s'était arrêté pour elle depuis que Kai l'avait transformé en belle au bois dormant. Damon l'observa longement lui aussi avant de se tourner finalement vers Bonnie, devinant qu'elle avait sûrement beaucoup de questions.

\- Alors? Comment ont-ils apprit l'existence de la cure? Demanda-t-elle!

\- Par une femme qui retenait retenait Matt en otage!

\- Pourquoi avoir enlevé Matt? Questionna la sorcière!

\- Les vampires détestent être chassés et lorsqu'ils ne peuvent pas ou ne veulent pas tuer directement les personnes qui les chassent, ils se renseignent sur eux et sur leurs proches en particuliers! C'est pour cette raison que je voulais que Jeremy arrête ses activités de chasseur!

\- Pour ne pas mettre Elena en danger!

\- Exact! Mais il ne m'a pas écouté! Il a continué avec Tyler puis un jour, ils ont tué un vampire qui se nourrissait d'une étudiante de leur campus! Deux autres vampires les avaient vus de loin et sont allés prévenir Tess!

\- Qui est Tess!

\- La soeur du défunt!

\- Et je suppose que cette soeur est une vampire qui réclame vengeance! Conclut Bonnie!

\- Dans le mille, Bonbon! Elle a enlevé Matt pour l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange! Sa vie contre celle de du meurtrier de son frère! Ce qu'on ignorait c'est que Matt ne servait que de diversion pour elle! Tess n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le tuer! Elle voulait juste qu'il lui donne des informations personnelles sur Jeremy, rien d'autre! C'est là que cette garce apprit l'existence d'Elena puis a essayé de mettre la main sur elle, par tous les moyens en faisant appel à un puissant sorcier!

\- Pour lui prendre sa soeur tout comme Jeremy lui a prit son frère! Comprit la jeune femme!

\- Tout à fait! Le pire est qu'elle n'en est pas à sa première tentative! Il y en a deux que mon frère et moi avions déjà déjoués mais cela ne l'a pas arrêté, au contraire! Tess a cette fois-ci profité de l'absence de Tyler pour rentrer chez lui afin trouver Elena! Chose qu'elle a malheureusement réussie car après l'avoir trouvée, Tess est redevenue humaine!

\- Quoi? Elle a bu le sang d'Elena?

\- Oui! Confirma le vampire! Tout ça parce que monsieur Lockwood n'a pas pensé à faire sceller l'entrée de son grenier par une sorcière! Dit- il avec agacement!

\- Il a oublié, Damon! C'est des choses qui peuvent arriver! Le défendit Bonnie!

\- Oublié? Veiller sur ma copine était tout ce qu'on lui demandait de faire! Même ça il n'a pas été capable de le faire! Décidément il restera toujours inutile! Se plaignit le vampire!

\- Qu'est devenue Tess depuis?

\- Je lui ait arraché le coeur bien-sûr! Dit-il sachant parfaitement que son amie aurait préférée qu'il lui épargne ce genre de détails, mais c'était plus fort que lui! Il aimait tellement la taquiner.

Après avoir réunit tous les ingrédients nécessaires, Bonnie récita des incantations et au bout de quelques minutes la sorcière perdit connaissance. Lorsque la sorcière reprit conscience, les deux vampires étaient penchés sur elle.

\- Ouf! Ne refait jamais un truc pareil, Bonbon!Soupira Damon soulagé!

La sorcière s'était évanuie dû au man que de pratique. Le sort que cette dernière venait d'effectuer lui avait prit pas mal d'énergie mais suffisait pour cacher Elena de ses ravisseurs pendant un long moment.

Tout était prêt. Il ne manquait plus que placer le cerceuil de la jeune Petrova dans le coffre de la voiture afin de pouvoir enfin quitter la ville. Lorsque cela fût fait, Stefan prit le volant tandis-que son frère prit place à côté puis referma la portière.

Pendant les longues heures de trajet, Bonnie restait silencieuse à côté de Jeremy qui ne lui avait toujours pas adressée la parole depuis son arrivé.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Bonbon? Demanda le vampire!

\- Oui!

\- T'en es sûr? Insista-t-il! La connaîssant suffisament pour savoir qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité!

\- Certaine! Mentit celle-ci!

Bonnie gardait sa tête contre le vitrage de la voiture les yeux fermés, souhaitant que tout ça se termine le plus vite possible et retourner enfin chez elle loin du surnaturel qui lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux, mais au moment où cette dernière s'apprêtait rouvrir les yeux, la sorcière fût soudainement frappée par une violente vision. Muette de stupeur, la jeune femme venait découvrir que le chasseur qui avait tué Enzo n'était nul autre que son ex.


	2. 2 Traqués sans relâche

**Chapitre 2: Traqués sans relâche.**

Cela n'était pas possible! Jeremy avait donc tué Enzo! C'était sûrement une erreur! Pensa-t-elle essayant tant bien que mal de digérer cette terrible nouvelle qu'on lui avait caché pendant quatre ans. Bonnie comprenait maintenant l' attitude froide et désagréable du chasseur à son égard. La jeune femme ayant toujours cru le meurtrier de son petit ami, mort, tué par Damon, comprit maintenant que ce n'était qu'un mensonge inventé par ce dernier.

Le vampire qui l'observait à travers son rétroviseur avait remarqué le regard froid, limite meurtrier que portait la sorcière au jeune chasseur et devina sans peine que celle-ci venait de découvrir la vérité. Damon aurait voulu le lui dire mais n'avait jamais trouvé les mots pour le faire, après avoir vu son amie dévasté par le chagrin suite à la mort d'Enzo. Lui avouer se qui s'était passé lui aurait fait encore plus de peine, hors c'était exactement se qu'il voulait éviter. Damon se doutait qu'elle devait lui en vouloir à présent, mais il avait menti dans l'unique but de lui éviter de souffrir encore plus.

Bonnie elle, était non seulement furieuse mais se sentait surtout stupide. Stupide d'avoir été ainsi trompée par tout le monde en ayant bêtement crut ce qu'on lui disait. Mais la personne en qui la jeune femme en voulait le plus en ce moment était Jeremy et cette dernière avait fermement l'intention de lui faire cracher le morceau une fois que tout cela serait terminé.

Après deux heures de route, Damon finit par s'arrêter devant un immense manoir bien plus grand que celui de Mystic Falls. Stefan sorti aussitôt de la voiture pour se diriger vers le coffre, tandis que Bonnie et Jeremy marchèrent vers le manoir avec leur valises sans même s'adresser un regard.

Lorsqu'ils fûrent tous réunis à l'intérieur du manoir, Damon les invitèrent à monter les escaliers pour leur montrer leurs chambres où ils passeront là nuit.

\- Bien! Dit-il! Stefan et moi dormirons dans la même chambre! La tienne, Bonbon, se trouve en face de celle de Jeremy! Vous avez interrêt à passer une bonne nuit parce qu'on se lève très tôt demain!

\- A qu'elle heure? Demanda curieusement Jeremy!

\- Vers cinq heure du matin! Répondit-il calmement!

\- Quoi? Mais il est deux heures du matin! Protesta le jeune Gilbert!

\- Oui et ils ne vous restent plus que trois heures de sommeil, une raison de plus d'aller vite vous coucher! Bonne nuit! Dit-il en refermant brusquement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Damon se leva de son lit et s'habilla. Il jeta un dernier regard sur son frère qui dormait à poings fermés puis sorti de la chambre. Le vampire descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le garage où se trouvait le cerceuil dans lequel reposait sa bien-aimée. Lorsqu'il voulu s'approcher du cerceuil quelque chose le projeta violement au sol, tandis que des flammes venues de nulle part jaillisèrent autour du cerceuil l'encerclant complètement. Damon se releva en vitesse et tenta de percer une entrée pour atteindre le cerceuil, mais sans succès. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Elena allait être carbonisée par les flammes, chose que le vampire ne pouvait accepter et dans une tentative désespérée, ce dernier traversa les flammes en utilisant sa vitesse surnaturelle mais fût stoppé par son propre corps qui prit feu avec rapidité inouï. Paralysé, Damon s'écroula en hurlant de douleur. Il était en train de brûler sur place, quand il sentit tout à coup quelqu'un le tirer hors des flammes en le trainant par les pieds pour ensuite le vaporiser à l'aide de l'extinqueteur C'était Stefan qui était arrivé juste à temps alerté par les hurlements de son frère.

\- P-prends le cerceuil! Murmura-t-il!

\- Il n'y a aucun passage qui me permet de l'atteindre, Damon!

\- Trouve-en un! Insista-t-il!

\- Comment? Cria Stefan essayant désespérement de trouver une solution pour tiré Elena de là!

\- Vas-y! Cria Bonnie!

La sorcière médita pendant quelques secondes et un passage libre se forma entre les flammes permettant à Stefan de récupérer le cerceuil en vitesse. Il sorti du garage accompagné de Bonnie et Damon. Lorsqu'ils rejoingnirent Jeremy dans le salon, ceux-cis constatèrent que l'incendie s'était malheureusement propagée dans toutes les autres pièces du manoir. Le jeune Gilbert tenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais celle-ci semblait refuser d'ouvrir, ce qui énervait Damon au plus au point car c'était leur seule issue de sortie. Bonnie avait épuisé toute son énergie et n'était plus capable de repousser les flammes qui ne cessaient de s'étendre progressivement. Le cadet des Salvadore regardait désespérement les alentours mais tout était bloqué. C'était fini. Aucun d'entre eux ne voyait comment se tirer d'affaire. Ils allaient périr dans l'incendie, piégés dans ce manoir. Jeremy commençait à tousser à cause de toute cette fumée qui envahissait la pièce, tandis que Bonnie se couvrait la moitié du visage avec un tissus, pour respirer dans cette air étouffante. Damon continuait de secouer violement cette maudite fenêtre qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil et finalement, dans une ultime tentative de survie, le vampire prit une hache de la cheminée puis cassa d'un coup les vitres, puis petit à petit en répétant la même opération, la fenêtre qui fini par céder complètement, laissant enfin un passage libre qui les permit de sortir de justesse et repartir en voiture.

* * *

Pendant tout le trajet, Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy rencontrèrent à chaque reprise des ennemis qu'ils affrontèrent puis vainquirent heureusement par chance, frôlant la mort plusieurs fois . Des vampires, sorcières et maintenant mêmes des chasseurs en avaient après Elena. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris que le sang de la jeune fille était un remède contre l'immortalité ceux-cis souhaitaient l'utiliser sur les vampires. Mais le plus redoutable et dangereux de tous était Octave, un vampire de neuf-cents soixante-cinq ans, ancêtre des frères Salvadore mais surtout le petit ami de Tess, l'ex-vampire tuée par Damon. Déterminé à venger la mort de sa bien-aimée, ce dernier n'avait cesser de les traquer en les suivant à trace, avec l'aide des sorcières qui pouvaient désormais suivre tous leurs déplacements.

Après de longs jours de routes interminable, les Salvadores s'arrêtèrent une bonne fois pour toute devant un hôtel modeste du village. Damon hypnotisa tous les habitants pour s'assurer qu'aucun vampire ne les avait suivit. Tous ces affrontements et ces courses poursuite sans fin, l'avait rendu très suspicieux, voir paranoïaque. Bonnie avait utilisée un sort de dissimulation sur tout le monde afin qu'aucun sorcier ne puisse les suivre ou même les localiser. Un sortilège efficace pour un moment, certes, mais pas assez puissant pour durer et qui ne leur sera plus d'aucune utilité une fois levé ou tout simplement brisé par les sorcières d'Octave Salvadore. La jeune Bennett ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle fairait si cela se produisait et ne préférait d'ailleurs même pas y penser. La journée avait été dure et si épuisante qu'ils ne pensait qu'à une seule chose: dormir!

Même s'ils avaient réussis à vaincre la plupart des sbires d'Octave, les Salvadores savaient qu'ils étaient nombreux et que d'autres étaient sûrement à leurs recherche. L'atsmosphère était cependant lourde en ce moment car aucun d'entre eux n'avaient trouvé une solution ou ne voyaient comment survivre cette fois à une prochaine attaque. Chacun rentra dans sa chambre respective sans s'adresser un seul mot. Bonnie écrivait une lettre destinée à Elena, espérant que sa meilleure amie puisse la lire si elle arrivait à s'en sortir vivante par miracle. La jeune femme allait sûrement mourir demain ou dans un jour proche, en tout cas elle essayait de se préparer à cette éventualité. La sorcière s'installa dans son lit lorsque celle-ci senti quelque chose d'étrange. Cette dernière se releva en vitesse puis courru frapper dans la chambre d'en face. Stefan ouvrit la porte étonné.

\- On nous cherche!

\- Qui ça? Demanda-t-il!

\- Les sorcières! Je peux le sentir! Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas assez puissants pour renforcer le sort que j'ai fais! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles ne réussissent à le briser complètement!

\- Et à nous retrouver ensuite! Conclut le vampire! Pourrais-tu refaire un sort capable de nous cacher temporairement, Bonnie?

\- Non! Et même si je le faisais, il serait inutile car les sorcières le contreront facilement! Que fait-on, Stefan?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix! Nous devons repartir tout de suite!

\- Encore?

\- Oui! va réveiller Jeremy!

\- Ok!


	3. Chapter 3: Tensions et incompréhensions

**Chapitre 3: Tensions et incompréhensions.**

Les jours et les semaines passaient sans que les choses ne changent. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas subit une autre attaque ou du moins pas encore, mais fuyaient continuellement sans cesse, sachant parfaitement que cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Bonnie sentait qu'ils étaient constament recherchés et s'inquiètait car les effets du sort allaient bientôt s'estomper, ce qui permettra alors à leurs ennemis de les localiser.

Damon s'arrêta devant une station d'essence puis sorti de la voiture. Il interpela un jeune couple qui avait garé leur voiture à côté de la sienne. Stefan vit les deux jeunes gens retirer des billets de leurs porte-feuilles pour les donner ensuite à son frère, comprenant qu'il les avait hypnotisé. Après avoir mit le plein d'essence, le vampire parti pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec deux gros bidons d'essences en reserve qu'il plaça dans le coffre juste à côté du cerceuil ou reposait Elena. Lorsque celui-ci repris le volant son portable se mit aussitôt à sonner. Le vampire répondit à l'appel puis raccrocha au bout de quelques minutes sans rien dire.

\- Qui c'était? Demanda Jeremy!

\- Matt! Il voulait savoir si tout allait bien, rien de bien important! Répondit-il en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux pour le dissuder de dire que ce soit! Ce qu'il finit par faire à contre-coeur, sans ajouter un mot

Ils arrivèrent devant une jolie maison au grand soulagement de tout le monde mais celle-ci semblait déjà occupée au grand désespoir de Bonnie qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose: trouver un endroit pour se reposer. Au moment où elle pensait qu'ils reprendraient la route, Damon sorti de la voiture pour ce diriger vers la maison. Stefan eu un mauvais préssentiment quand il vit les habitants de la maison inviter son frère à rentrer à l'intérieur. Inquièt, le cadet des Salvadores sortit à son tour en espérant se tromper mais ses craintes fûrent malheureusement fondées lorsqu' il découvrit le corps d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et celui d'une adolescente étendus, sans vie avec des morsures au cou, le sang gissant au sol

\- Tiens! Lui dit Damon en lui lançant une pelle! Aide-moi à les enterrer!

\- On aurait pu aller ailleurs!

\- Désolé, frangin mais je suis fatigué de conduire sans cesse! J'ai besoin d'un abrit chaud, confortable pour me reposer un peu et cette endroit est parfait!

\- Tu aurais pu te contenter de les hypnotiser!

\- J'avais faim! Se justifia-t-il en essuillant le sang qui lui coulait de la bouche!

\- Il y a plein de poches de sangs dans la voiture, Damon! Tu aurais pu t'en contenter!

\- Bon! Es-tu là pour m'aider ou me gronder pour mes nombreuses mauvaises actions?

\- Arrête ton sarcasme , s'il te plait?

\- J'arrêterais quand tu te mettras enfin à creuser!

Stefan soupira, lassé du comportement de frère, puis s'empara de la pelle du jardin.

Bonnie et Jeremy qui les attendaient toujours dans la voiture voulurent les rejoindrent dans la maison mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée, ils fûrent horrifiés par le spectacle qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Il ne fût pas difficile pour eux de deviner qui en était l'auteur, le vampire était à cran depuis un moment mais les deux humains l'étaient tout autant et n'avaient franchement pas besoins de ça.

\- Ah vous êtes là! Déclara Damon! Cela tombe bien vous allez pouvoir m'aider à porter les corps!

\- Etais-tu vraiment obligé de les tuer? Lui reprocha Jeremy!

\- J'ai déjà eu les remarques de mon frère, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Gilbert! Bon! Bonnie et moi prennons celui-là et toi la fille!

\- Enterre le toi-même! Moi je suis fatigué! Dit-elle blasée et lassé de cette situation!

\- Nous le sommes tous, Bonbon! Alors aide moi à le porter!

\- Non!

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour...

\- C'est toi qui les a tués! Alors enterre-les même! Cria-t-elle en partant!

Le vampire voulu protester mais renonça et la laissa partir.

La jeune femme monta dans l'une des chambre de la maison puis s'effondra sur le lit. La sorcière se trouvait dans la chambre de l'adolescente! En se relevant cette dernière se mise à observer les environs de la pièce. La chambre était petite mais joliment décorée avec du papier-peint fleuri et de petits tableaux accrochés aux murs. Il y avait un bureau avec un ordinateur portable posé dessus et une photo d'elle avec ses camarades en tenue de pom-pom girls puis deux trophées, gagnés dans des compétitions que celle-ci avait remportée, se trouvaient soigneusement rangés dans sa bibliothèque. Tous ces détails lui rappelait sa propre adolescence à Mystic Falls avec Elena et Caroline, lorsqu'elle ignorait encore tout du surnaturelle mais surtout avant l'arrivé des Salvadores dans sa vie. Bonnie se sentait un peu mal d'occuper la chambre de cette pauvre fille mais elle il était tard et n'avait pas d'autres endroit où aller puis savait que ce n'était que temporaire.

La jeune Bennett se recoucha sur le lit en fermant les yeux. Cette dernière était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque quelqu'un frappa violement à la porte. Elle se releva pour aller ouvrir. C'était Jeremy qui venait l'appeler pour que celle-ci les rejoingnent à table pour souper.

\- Jeremy! L'appela cette dernière, alors qu'il se preparait à repartir sans l'attendre!

\- Oui! Répondit-il sèchement sans se retourner!

\- Qu'est ce que tu as? Demanda la sorcière!

\- Rien! Dépêche-toi!

\- Non! J'aimerais savoir ce que j'ai fais pour que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole depuis mon arrivé!

\- C'est pourtant simple, Bonnie! Kai a plongé la seule famille qui me reste dans un long sommeil, par ta faute! Même si tu venais à mourir un jour, ça ne garantie pas que je la reverrais car je peux très bien mourir avant toi!

\- Je suis désolé! Dit-elle sincèrement!

\- A cause de toi, nous payons les conséquences de ta petite vendetta! Et quand je dis nous: je parle de ma soeur, Alaric et moi! Je ne parle même pas de Jo à qui cela lui a coûté la vie! A part ce sort de lien qui ne te servira qu'à vivre avec cette culpabilité pour ce qui lui est arrivée, tu t'en sort plutôt bien! Lui dit le chasseur avec une froideur que Bonnie ne lui connaissait pas!

La jeune femme savait qu'elle était responsable et s'en voulait beaucoup pour ce qui était arrivé, mais entendre les mots que Jeremy venaient de sortir lui faisait mal.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as tué mon petit ami? Lui dit-elle en larmes! Pour me punir?

Ces paroles eurent comme l'effet d'un choc pour lui car le jeune homme ne s' y attendait pas du tout, mais surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

\- Oui! Je sais que c'est toi qui a tué Enzo, Jeremy!

\- Ecoute...

\- Dis-leur que je n'ai pas faim et que je vais de dormir! Répondit la métisse en claquant la porte!

* * *

Le lendemain matin Bonnie se reveilla de bonne heure, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Pendant un moment, la jeune femme repensa à sa discution d'hier soir avec Jeremy, mais la voix de Stefan la fît subitement sortir de ses pensées. Il l'appelait en frappant à la porte.

\- Bonjour, Bonnie! Dit-il en entrant! Tu as bien dormie?

\- Oui, merci!

\- Si je suis là; c'est pour te parler de Jeremy et de ce qui s'est passé!

\- Il s'est passé quoi? Demanda-t-elle!

\- Je sais que tu nous en veux de t'avoir caché la vérité, mais nous ne savions pas comment te le dire!

\- Et je suis supposée te croire?

\- Bonnie! Quand nous avions vus à quel point tu étais malheureuse, nous n'avions pas osé!

\- C'est tout? Demanda la jeune femme!

\- Non! Je sais que tu en veux à Jeremy mais sache qu'il n'a pas eu le choix! C'était lui ou Enzo!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

\- Enzo allait le tuer! C'était de la légitime défense!

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il chercherait à le tuer? Cela n'a pas de sens! Lui dit-elle confuse!

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'étais là au moment où cela c'est produit!

\- Comment ça? Le questionna-t-elle!

\- Damon et moi avions d'abord tenter de le résonner mais comme il s'obstinait, nous n'avions plus eu le choix, Bonnie! On devait l'en empêcher! C'est le frère d'Elena!

\- Et vous avez réussi! Conclut-elle!

\- Il s'en ait fallut de peu!

\- Je ne comprends pas! Je sais qu'Enzo n'était pas un ange mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de chercher à tuer des personnes comme ça, sans raison! Surtout si c'est l'un de mes proches!

\- Il avait peut-être éteind son humanité! Supposa-t-il!

La jeune femme resta un petit moment silencieuse car elle n'avait pas pensée à cette possibilité!

\- Non! C'est impossible! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça! Il m'aimait!

\- Il ne l'a peut-être pas fait de son propre gré!

\- Tu penses qu'on l'aurait contraint? Demanda cette dernière, inquiète!

\- Possible! Mais Enzo était un vampire, donc j'enlève l'hypothèse de l'hypnose! A moins que...

\- Quoi? Le questionna-t-elle en le voyant soudainement pensif comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose!

\- Je viens de me souvenir d'une chose! Lorsque je me suis rendu à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec Enzo pour demander de l'aide à Klaus, il était avec son frère!

\- Et?

\- Pas Elijah! Kol!

\- C'est impossible! Kol est ...

\- Mort? C'est ce que je croyais aussi! Mais il était pourtant là! Ramené par une sorcière, apparament! Et je me souviens qu'il avait eu une discution assez violente avec Kol, la veille de notre retour!

\- Tu crois qu'il aurait hypnotisé Enzo? Mais pourquoi?

\- Pour se venger de Jeremy qui l'a tué! Je ne vois pas d'autres expliquations!

\- Alors comme ça, ce monstre est revenu parmi les vivants? Et j'ai perdu mon petit ami à cause de lui! Conclut la sorcière!

\- Je suis désolé, Bonnie!

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute! Dit-elle en s'essuillant les larmes!

Le vampire la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler puis quitta la chambre.

Une fois tous prêts, ils montèrent en voiture puis repartirent aussitôt mais au bout d'une heure de trajet ces derniers fûrent stoppés par une étrange explosion. Damon se dirigea en vitesse vers le coffre et l'ouvrit pour voir si Elena n'avait rien. Il prit le temps de l'inspecter de la tête au pied omettant d'oublier un seul détail et au plus grand soulagement de Damon, la jeune fille était intact, saine et sauve mais lorsque ce dernier jetta un coup d'oeil à côté il poussa un cri. Les deux bidons qu'il avait prit en reserve étaient complètement déchiquetés et vide.

\- BONNNIIE!

\- Oui!

\- Peux-tu venir une minute? Demanda le vampire!

\- J'arrive! Répondit la jeune femme en s'excutant!

\- C'est quoi, ça?

\- Quoi?

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mes bidons d'essence? Cria-t-il énervé!

\- Rien du tout! Dit-elle étonnée!

\- Ne me fais pas marcher, Bonbon! Les bidons ne peuvent pas exploser comme ça!

\- Tu crois que c'est moi? Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça?

\- Je ne sais pas! C'est toi la sorcière!

\- Ce n'est pas moi, Damon!

\- Ok! Après tout c'est vrai qu'après ce que tu as déjà causé, ce serait trop!

\- Que suis-je sensée comprendre?

\- Je t'en prie! Ne me fais pas répéter ce que tu as déjà compris, Bonbon! Comme le fait que tu es responsable de la mort de jo et l'état actuel d'Elena!

\- Je sais et j'en suis désolé! Combien de fois comptes-tu me le répéter?

\- Autant de fois qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce qu'Elena se réveille!

\- Je vais attendre Stefan dans la voiture! Répondit la jeune femme, profondément bléssée!

Un peu plus tard, Stefan revint avec un bidon qu'il avait prit à une station d'essence du quartier.

Après de longues heures de route, Damon s'arrêta en pleine auto-route.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Demanda Jeremy étonné de le voir s'arrêter!

\- Nous allons passer la nuit ici! Leur annonça le vampire!

\- Dans la voiture? S'indigna le jeune Gilbert!

\- Si tu préfère dormir dehors, dis-le tout de suite!

...

\- Bien! Dit-il, sastisfait de ne voir aucune objection! Bonne nuit!

Le lendemain, Stefan se réveilla le premier. Il englouti une poche de sang puis remarqua que Bonnie n'était pas là. Le vampire sortit aussitôt de la voiture, pensant qu'elle devait sûrement se trouver dehors mais après avoir vérifié les alentours, cherché partout celui-ci aperçu, non pas la jeune femme, mais son frère de loin qu'il rejoingna en vitesse.

\- Tu aurais vu Bonnie? Demanda-t-il, inquièt!

\- Non! Je la cherchait, en pensant qu'elle était avec toi!

\- Elle n'est pas non plus dans la voiture!

\- Mais où est-elle, alors?

\- Je l'ignore! Répondit Stefan désespéré!

Bonnie avait disparue.


	4. Chapter 4: Seule contre tous

**Chapitre 4: Seule contre tous.**

Bonnie avait disparue sans laisser de traces mais était toujours vivante, vue qu'ils Elena dormait toujours. Mais où est ce qu'elle avait bien pu passée? Se demandait Stefan! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de partir sans prévenir surtout à un moment pareil.

\- C'est notre faute, Damon! Avoua Jeremy!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda le cadet des Salvadore qui souhaitait avoir des explications!

\- Et bien nous nous sommes disputés hier soir à cause des bidons d'essence que j'avais retrouvé vide!

\- C'est tout? Lui dit son frère le poussant à mieux s'expliquer que ça!

\- Je pensais qu'elle les avait fait exploser à l'aide de sa magie! Puis lorsqu'elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas elle ça m'a énervé! Cria le vampire!

\- Si j'ai bien compris! Bonnie est partie parce que vous l'accusiez d'avoir vidé l'essence! Résuma le vampire!

\- Non! Intervena Jeremy! Il n'a pas que ça! Je lui ai aussi dit que je lui en voulais d'avoir provoqué le coma de ma soeur!

\- Et que Jo est morte par sa faute! Ce qui est plutôt vrai! Ajouta Damon!

\- Parce que toi tu n'as jamais commis d'erreurs? Lui répondit son frère!

\- Commence pas, Stefan! Dit-il sachant parfaitement où il venait en venir! Tu veux me citer les nombreuses fautes que j'ai commise? Et bien vas-y, je t'en prie!

\- De toute façon ce n'est pas pareil! Répondit le chasseur!

\- Vraiment? Tu dis ça parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de ta soeur?

\- Et toi? Dit-il en s'addressant à son frère! Combien de fautes commises t'avons nous tous pardonné? Même les plus impardonnables?

\- Voilà! Je le savais que tu me le ressortirais? Se plaignit Damon! Agacé par les leçons de Stefan!

\- Sans oublier si je me souviens bien que c'est toi qui lui a dit qu'elle pourrait de se venger de Kai, en t'aidant à ramener notre mère!

\- C'est vrai, Damon? Questionna le jeune Gilbert étonné!

\- Je ne l'ai pas obligé à le faire, mais seulement proposé! Elle a agit en libre et conscience! Se justifia-t-il!

\- Peut-être mais tu savais parfaitement dans quel état d'esprit elle était à ce moment là! Tu avais besoin d'une Bennett et de Kai pour libérer Lily de prison! Et sachant combien elle lui en voulait je ne vois pas comment Bonnie aurait acceptée de faire équipe avec lui, sauf si ce n'est pour se venger!

\- Tu avais éteinds ton humanité! Justifia son grand frère en criant! Je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens de te ramener, Stefan!

\- La colère mélangée à la soif de vengeance sont des sentiments puissants, aussi bien pour les vampire que les humains et je sais de quoi je parle, Damon! Je l'ai vécu aussi!

\- L'époque de ta vengeance suicidaire contre Klaus! Comment oublier ça? Ironisa le vampire!

\- Arrête! Je suis sérieux, Damon! Tu as utilisé sa haine de Kai en toute connaissance de cause pour servir tes intérêts!

\- Je t'arrêtes tout de suite! Sans ça tu serais redevenu l'éventreur sans humanité! Bonnie refusait catégoriquement de le voir! Je n'avais pas le choix! Se défendit-il!

Mais au moment où Stefan s'apprêtait à lui répondre, Damon sentit quelque chose lui transpercer le ventre! C'était un pieu en bois que Jeremy venait de lui lancer dans l'abdomen à l'aide de son arbalète!

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend imbécile? Cria ce dernier en essayant d'enlever le morceau de bois malgré la douleur!

Stefan attendait une réponse de la part du jeune Gilbert étonné de son comportement mais le vampire reçu une flèche à son tour pour tout réponse. Le chasseur se dirigea vers Damon toujours couché au sol à cause du pieux rempli de verveine et lui assainit un coup de poing!

\- Jeremy arrête! Supplia Stefan!

\- Ma soeur est non seulement plongée dans un sommeil de plusieurs années par ta faute, mais tu laisses en plus Bonnie en porter l'entière responsabilité comme tu n'en avais aucune! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que toi, malgré ce que tu a provoqué tu la reverras une fois réveillée! Hurla le chasseur pleins de ressentiment! Tandis que moi ce n'est pas mais alors pas du tout certain que je puisse un jour la revoir vivant!

Le jeune Gilbert se releva puis quitta la pièce en claquant la porte laissant les deux vampires derrière lui!

* * *

La jeune femme était retournée à Mystic Falls en auto-stop et avait reprit sa propre voiture pour quitter à nouveau la ville.

Couché sur le canapé, Bonnie s'était réfugiée dans l'appartement de sa mère, désormais occupé par son demi-frère surpris de revoir la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la mort d'Abby. Jaimie était évidemment heureux de la revoir mais devinait aussi que ça ne devait aller pas bien pour elle.

\- Alors? Demanda-t-il en espèrant qu'elle crache le morceau! Je sais que tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici juste pour dormir! Constata ce dernier!

\- Rien! J'ai juste besoin de me reposer! Répondit la sorcière!

\- Tu ne réponds pas? Dit-il! Etonné de voir sa demi-soeur laisser sonner son portable sans le prendre!

\- Je te l'ai dis! Je suis fatiguée, Jaimie! Répondit-elle les yeux fermés!

\- Ok! Je capitule! Je suppose que tu me parleras demain après t'être reposé! Lui dit-il!

Jaimie n'avait pas tort. Bonnie avait besoin de parler mais n'avait pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui. La sorcière avait besoin de faire le point, de se reposer, de se libérer un peu l'esprit loin du Scooby-gang et toute la pression qui s'y ajoutait.

La jeune femme était consciente de les avoir lâchés au pire moment, surtout sa meilleure amie en danger de mort qu'elle venait d'abandonnée sachant parfaitement que Octave retrouverait leur trace sans sa magie. Mais rester avec eux en sentant en permanence qu'on lui en voulait terriblement d'être encore vivante et pas morte une bonne fois pour toute afin qu'Elena se réveille enfin, était au bout de ses forces.

Bonnie se souvenait d'ailleurs avoir eu une dispute avec sa mère sur ce sujet. Abby n'avait aucune confiance en Damon depuis que ce dernier l'avait transformé. La vampire apeurée lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle avait été tuée parce que la vie d'Elena était en jeu et que rien ne garantissait que sa fille ne subirait pas la même chose maintenant qu'elle est en plus liée à la jeune Gilbert. Le sort que Kai lui avait jeté représentait pour Abby la condamnation à mort Bonnie qui ne s'en privait pas de le lui dire. Une opinion que ne partageait pas du tout la sorcière, enfin... jusqu'à maintenant!

* * *

Damon, Stefan et Jeremy étaient désespérés. Depuis que Bonnie était partie, ceux-cis ne pouvaient plus s'installer dans un endroit sans être aussitôt retrouvés puis attaqués de toute part.

Tout comme Octave ses sbires avaient eux aussi leurs sorciers qui pouvaient suivre Elena à la trace dans tout ses déplacements sans devoir la localiser.

Retrouver donc la sorcière était devenue une priorité pour leurs survie et celle de la jeune Gilbert, mais cette dernière ne répondait toujours pas à son portable lorsque Damon essayait de l'appeler se qui avait don d'agacer le vampire.

\- Alors? Demanda impatiemment son frère!

\- Toujours rien! Je tombe systématiquement sur sa messagerie! Dit-il énervé! Elle a vraiment choisi le bon moment pour nous bouder!

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu avais à lui reprocher une énième fois l'état dans lequel se trouve d'Elena? Ne trouves-tu pas qu'elle se culpabilise assez comme ça?

\- Oh tu ne vas pas recommencer! Se plaignit Damon! D'ailleurs si tu cherches un vrai fautif tu devrais t'adresser à Jeremy!

\- Quoi? Cria ce dernier, révolté par les accusations du vampire!

\- Ben oui! Si tu ne lui avait par sorti à quel point tu lui en voulais pour ta soeur, Bonnie ne serait pas partie! Conclu Damon!

\- Ah bon? Je ne pense pas avoir été le seul à le lui dire je te rappel que tu ne t'en ai pas privé toi non plus! Répondit fermement le chasseur!

\- Ca suffit! Cria Stefan fatigué de leur attitude! Vous croyez que c'est vraiment le moment pour vous disputer? Trouvons une solution au plus vite avant que l'on se fasse tous tuer!

\- Vraiment et laquelle mon cher frère? Parce que honnêtement, moi je n'en vois aucune!

Le cadet des Salvadore prit aussitôt son portable et le mit sur son oreille.

\- Je l'ai déjà appelé plusieurs fois, elle ne répond pas! Lui dit Damon!

\- Ce n'est pas elle que j'appelle!

\- Qui est ce alors? Demanda le jeune Gilbert!

\- Klaus!

* * *

Lorsque Bonnie se réveilla, Jaimie était parti. Le jeune homme lui avait laissé un mot sur la table avec un paquet de croissant encore chaud qu'il avait acheté à la boulangerie.

Mais au moment où la sorcière voulue prendre le mot laissé par son demi-frère, son portable sonna aussitôt. Elle le prit puis vit que c'était Caroline qui l'appelait. La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider finalement de répondre.

\- Caroline?

\- Oh Bonnie! Dieu merci tu es là! Répondit la jolie blonde soulagée!

\- Il y a un problème?

\- Oui! Avoua la vampire! Est ce que tu peux venir s'il te plait? C'est urgent!

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Demanda la métisse!

\- Je ne peux pas tout te dire au téléphone!

\- Ce sont les Salvadore qui t'on demandé de m'appeler? Demanda son amie!

\- Non, pourquoi? S'étonna-t-elle!

\- Alors pourquoi tiens-tu absolument que je vienne au de me dire tout simplement ce que tu as? Répondit la jeune femme méfiante! Depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie sans rien dire aux trois hommes, la sorcière n'avait cesser de penser aux paroles de sa mère et se disait s'il elle n'avait pas eu raison, s'ils ne chercheraient pas à la tuer une fois qu'elle les auraient sorti d'affaire. Après tout, Bonnie avait frôlée la mort à trois reprises successives, trois mystérieux accidents que la sorcière avait toujours tenue sur le compte du hasard jusqu'à maintenant et cela lui faisait peur.

\- Mes filles ont disparu! Déclara-t-elle!


	5. Chapter 5: Un choix impossible

**Chapitre 5: Un choix impossible.**

\- Quoi? Mais comment?

\- Je ne sais, Bonnie! Dit-elle au bord des larmes! Mais viens tout de suite, je t'en prie!

\- C'est bon! J'arrive tout de suite! La rassura-t-elle!

Entre Elena menacée de mort par Octave et les jumelles d'Alaric et Caroline qui avaient disparus, la vie était loin d'être tranquille pour la sorcière tiraillée de chaque côté sans pouvoir penser à elle, ce qui était devenu une habitude quand la jeune femme se trouvait en compagnie de ses amis pour chaque urgence.

Bonnie prit tout de même le temps de lire le petit mot laissé par Jaimie:

 ** _Voici des croissants pour ton petit déjeuner_** **.**

 ** _Si tu veux du café ou du chocolat chaud sert toi dans la cuisine!_**

 ** _A ce soir!_**

 ** _Jaimie!_**

Cette petite attention toucha la jeune femme qui aurait voulue rester plus longtemps pour lui parler, mais sa meilleure amie avait besoin d'aide d'urgence et il était hors de question pour elle de perdre une minute de plus. Bonnie prit les croissants puis sortit aussitôt de l'appartement.

* * *

\- Appeler Klaus? Tu es fou? S'écria Jeremy incrédule!

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé une autre solution?

\- Vas-y, Damon! Si tu en a une autre; je t'écoute! Répondit Stefan en criant!

Son frère voulu lui répondre mais il n'en n'avait malheureusement trouvé aucune et c'est en absence totale de réponse que le vampire reprit son portable pour appeler l'originel.

Damon quand à lui essayait d'appeler Bonnie espérant que cette dernière finisse par répondre. Il l' avait déjà appelé une cinquantaine de fois en lui laissant des messages mais la sorcière ne décrochait toujours pas. Le vampire finit par capituler après une dernière tentative lorsqu'il vit soudain un message s'afficher. Enfin, sa patience et ses efforts avaient finit par être récompensés! Pensait celui-ci! Mais lorsqu'il lu le message laissé par Bonnie son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à la frustration et la colère.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Demanda le jeune Gilbert le voyant soudainement jeter son portable!

\- Bonnie m'a envoyé un message!

\- Alors? Le questionna-t-il impatient!

\- Elle ne peut pas revenir car les filles d'Alaric ont disparu! Caroline lui a demandé de l'aide! Et toi qu'est ce que ça donne de ton côté, frangin?

\- Il ne répond pas! Etrange!

\- Cette fois c'est officiel: ont est dans le pétrin! Déclara Damon!

* * *

Lorsque Bonnie arriva enfin chez Caroline, la jeune femme fût étonnée de voir sa maison d'habitude rangée, aussi désordonée. Tout était sens dessus dessous, l'écran de télévision par terre, les rideaux déchirés, les vitres des fenêtres brisés. Et connaissant sa meilleure amie, maniaque du contrôle et de du rangement, un tel dépottoir ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Quelque chose s'était passé ici c'est certain.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé? Demanda la métisse!

\- Je n'en sais rien! Répondit la belle blonde en larmes morte d'inquiètude! Je suis allée les chercher à l'école comme d'habitude mais elle n'y étaient plus! Depuis, Alaric et moi les avions cherché partout, elle ne sont nulle part!

\- Avez-vous interrogé les professeurs, les surveillants et les élèves? Lui demanda sa meilleure amie!

\- Oui, oui nous avons même interrogé tout nos voisins, nos connaissances sans aucun résultat! Lui expliqua la jeune vampire!

\- C'est pourquoi nous t'avons appelé, Bonnie! Est-ce que tu peux les localiser?

\- Oui, bien-sûr! Il me faudra juste le sang d'Alaric!

\- Je suis là! Dit-il!

Sans perdre de temps l'ancien proffesseur d'histoire prit un couteau puis se coupa ensuite le poignet. Tandis que son sang coulait sur la table, Bonnie récitait ses incantations à voix haute et de plus en plus vite, cherchant activement la trace des fillettes mais vain, au plus grand malheur des parents.

\- Je...Je suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas à les trouver! Leur annonça la sorcière!

\- Comment est ce possible? S'étonna Alaric!

\- Peut-être qu'il te faut quelque chose d'autre qui appartient aux filles! Supposa la vampire!

\- Non, Caroline! Si je ne peux pas les trouver avec le sang de leur père, je le pourrais pas avec autre chose! Affirma la sorcière!

\- Alors on fait quoi? Demanda Alaric désespéré!

\- Nous continuons à chercher! Répondit Caroline! Et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à continuer ses recherches, cette dernière fût stoppé par la sonnerie de son portable!

C'était Damon. La belle vampire rejeta aussitôt l'appel. La blonde n'était non seulement pas en état mais n'avait pas non plus la force de parlementer avec lui ayant tout de suite deviné qu'il lui téléphonait parce qu'il avait besoin de Bonnie et savait qu'elle était chez elle.

\- Qui était ce? Demanda curieusement Alaric!

\- Damon!

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu?

\- Par ce que je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller ma salive avec cet idiot alors que Josie et Elizabeth ont disparu! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça! Lui expliqua fermement Caroline!

\- Tu exagères,là! Sais-tu au moins pourquoi il t'as appelé? Lui reprocha-t-il!

\- Il a appelé car il sait que Bonnie est ici et il veut qu'elle les rejoignent dans leur lutte contre Octave pour sauver Elena! Se plaignit la jeune vampire!

\- Et alors?

\- Josie et Lizzie ont disparu! Lui dit la jeune Bennett! Je ne peux pas être à la fois ici, en vous aidant à les retrouver et là-bas en essayant de sauver Elena d'Octave!

\- Mais tu ne peux pas la laisser, Bonnie! C'est ta meilleure amie! Lui dit Alaric!

\- Je sais!

\- Elle a raison! Bonnie ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois! Déclara la jolie blonde!

\- Que proposes-tu dans ce cas? Demanda Alaric!

\- C'est à toi de choisir! Dit Caroline en retournant vers la sorcière! Je préfèrais que tu nous aide, c'est vrai mais si tu veux rejoindre Damon pour sauver Elena je comprendrais! Dit-elle!

La vampire aurait préférée que sa meilleure amie choisisse de rester pour l'aider à retrouver ses filles mais elle savait qu'il lui était impossible d'abandonner Elena, amies depuis l'enfance, ajoutant à cela son immense culpabilité pour le terrible sort jeté à cette dernière pour s'être vengée de Kai. Non. Il en était hors de question. Caroline ne pouvait pas lui demander ça, ce serait égoïste. Egoïste envers Bonnie et aussi envers Elena. C'est donc avec une grande tristesse que la jeune Forbes embrassa son amie avant de faire signe à Alaric de partir.

\- Alaric! Appela Bonnie!

\- Oui!

\- Je crois que je vais encore avoir besoin de ton sang! Déclara la sorcière! Si nous voulons retrouver les filles!

* * *

Entre temps, dans une maison situé en plein centre-ville, dormait paisiblement une fille. Cette dernière était couchée sur un lit pas loin de la cheminé qui réchauffait toute la pièce. . La petite inconnue fût soudainement réveillée par un bruit qui semblait venir du plafond.

\- Arrête Lizzie! Tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien! Lui dit sa soeur jumelle la voyant tenter en vain, de détruire le cadenas de la fenêtre du grenier à l'aide d'une pierre!

\- Non, je n'arrête pas! Et tu devrais plutôt venir m'aider au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire!

\- Mais ils pourraient revenir, Lizzie! Dit-elle effrayée!

\- Oooh! T'es vraiment une trouillarde, Josie! Viens m'aider je 'y arriverais pas toute seule! Alleeez! Insista-t-elle!

\- Bon d'accord!

La petite brune se leva à contre-coeur en prenant une pierre puis alla rejoindre sa soeur, mais avant que Josie ne puisse prendre une pierre à son tour elle entendit la porte du grenier s'ouvrir. Effrayé, les deux sorcières marchèrent à reculons jusqu'à se retrouver collé contre le mur redoutant sûrement le retour de leur kidnapeur mais à leur grande surprise ce n'était pas lui qui se tenait en face des fillettes mais une autre enfant, à peu à près du même âge que ces dernières, probablement enlevée elle aussi.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Leur demanda-t-elle innocement!

\- Je m'appelle Josie! Répondit la petite sorcière!

\- Et toi?

\- Elizabeth! Mais tout le monde m'appelle Lizzie!

\- Que faites-vous dans le grenier? S'étonna la petite fille!

\- On n'en sait rien! Avoua Lizzie! Une jeune dame est venue nous chercher à l'école en disant qu'elle connaisait notre maman et qu'elle allait nous ramener à la maison! La dame avait vraiment l'air gentille. Elle nous disait que c'était maman qui l'avait envoyé et nous l'avons cru!

\- Que c'est-il passé après?

\- Elle nous a demandé de la suivre et nous l'avons fait! Poursuivit Josie! Nous sommes montées dans sa voiture en pensant qu'elle nous ramènerait chez nous puis lorsqu'on s'est réveillé on était enfermé ici!

\- Réveillé? Quand vous êtes-vous endormies?

\- Peu de temps après que nous sommes montées en voiture! Répondit Lizzie!

\- Comment as-tu fait pour ouvrir cette porte, alors qu'elle était fermée à clé? Demanda Josie!

\- J'avais les clés! Répondit la petite fille!

* * *

\- Ca y est je crois les avoir localisé! Déclara Bonnie après plusieurs tentatives qui n'avaient données aucun résultat jusqu'à présent! Elles sont en Louisiane! La Nouvelle-Orléans pour être extact! Leur dit-elle avant de s'effondré sur le canapé, épuisé! Le sort lui avait prit pas mal d'énergie.

\- Merci, Bonnie! Allons-y, Caroline!

\- Attends, Alaric! Si Bonnie a mit du temps à les retrouver c'est que leur kidnapeur ou son complice est sûrement un sorcier!

\- Elle a raison! Si vous voulez avoir une chance de retrouver; une sorcière nous accompagner! Déclara ce dernier regardant Bonnie assise en attendant une réponse de sa part!

\- Non! Elle en a assez fait et doit se reposer! Protesta la vampire!

\- Mais...

\- Les sorciers de la Nouvelle-Orléans sont réputés très puissants, sans oublier que nous ignorons combien ils sont, Alaric!

\- Est-ce que tu vois une autre solution? Cria-t-il! Vois-tu une autre sorcière qui pourrait nous accompagner? Parce que les deux seules que je connaissais sont mortes, Caroline! Les deux jeunes femmes ne disaient rien comprenant qu'il évoquait la mort de Liv mais surtout celle de sa femme! Chose sur laquelle Bonnie ne cessait de culpabiliser. De plus elle ne voyait pas non plus d'autre option pour l'instant. Il fallait donc qu'elle les accompagne pour sauver leurs filles se qui signifiait abandonner Elena. Une chose impossible pour la jeune Bennett se sachant en plus responsable de son coma actuelle, mais laisser les enfants d'Alaric et Caroline n'était pas non plus envisageable parce que les jumelles avaient perdues leur mère biologique par sa faute .

Comme l'avait si bien dit son amie, Bonnie devait faire un choix et ne disposait pas d'assez de temps pour y réfléchir. La sorcière se sentait cette fois-ci définitivement piégée et ne savait vraimment plus quoi faire. Quelle décision devait-elle prendre? En prendre une l'obligeait inévitablement à abandonner l'autre.

\- Alors? Bonnie? Lui demanda la vampire avec des yeux suppliants!

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme se sentait définitivement piégée et ne savait plus quoi faire car elle se trouvait non seulement devant un choix terrible mais n'avait pas non plus de temps pour y réfléchir. Choisir l'une de ses deux amies l'obligeait à abandonner l'autre.

\- Bonnie? Demanda Caroline!

\- Oh, oui! Je... Je vous aiderais à retrouver les filles! Dit-elle!

* * *

Après être sorties du grenier, les trois petites filles descendirent dans le salon en se demandant où elles avaient atteries.

\- Où sommes-nous? Se demanda Lizzie en regardant les alentours de la pièce!

\- Je ne sais pas! Lui répondit sa soeur!

\- Tenez! Leur dit la petite fille en leur tendant deux muffins!

\- Où les as-tu trouvé? Demanda curieusement Josie!

\- Dans le frigo!

\- Merci! Lui dit Lizzie en prenant un muffin!

La petite fille invita ses nouvelles amies dans la chambre pour jouer. Elles s'amusèrent beaucoup ensembles mais au bout d'un certain moment, Josie commença à pleurer!

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Lui demanda la petite fille!

\- Elle veut rentrer à la maison et retrouver maman! Moi aussi, d'ailleurs! Avoua Lizzie!

\- Et c'est où chez vous?

\- Je ne sais pas? Je ne sais même pas où on est?

\- Ah, bon? S'étonna l'enfant! Mais on est chez moi!

\- Chez toi?

\- Oui! J'habite ici! Confirma la petite fille!

\- Je veux ma maman! Se plaignit Josie!

\- On va rentrer! Dit Lizzie en la consolant!

\- Toute seules? S'étonna leur amie!

\- Oui!

\- Et vos parents sont d'accord?

\- Normalement, non! Mais ils ne sont pas là, alors!

\- Je suppose que nous devons nous dire au revoir! Lui dit la petite fille un peu triste!

Les filles s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée puis l'ouvrit, mais à l'instant où Lizzie lui donna la main pour lui dire au revoir, cette dernière sentit une source d'énergie traverser son corps.

\- Aïïe! Gémit la petite fille!

\- Excuse-moi! Je ne voulais te faire mal! Lui dit Lizzie!

\- Ce n'est pas grave!

\- Tu es une sorcière? Demanda Josie!

\- Comment le sais-tu? S'étonna celle-ci!

\- Parce que Lizzie a absorbé ta magie!

\- Nous sommes des siphons! Lui dévoula Lizzie!

\- C'est quoi?

\- Des sorciers qui absorbent la magie! Lui dit Josie!

\- Au fait! Nous ne t'avons pas demandé qui tu étais! Se rappela Lizzie!

\- Oui! Comment t'appelles-tu?

\- Hope Mikaelson!


	6. Chapter 6: Deux sorcières en otages

**Chapitre 6: Deux sorcières en otages.**

 **Flash-back.**

 _Après cinq ans de longues recherche, Hayley n'avait trouvé aucun remède pour sauver sa famille, jusqu'au jour où elle aperçue dans un parc, deux petites jumelles, plus au moins du même que sa fille, absorber la magie d'une porte qu'elle savait scéllée par un sort puissant. D'abord impressionnée que des sorcières aussi jeunes aient pu rompre un vieu sort fait par un adulte, la belle hybride les aborda gentillement, étonnée par ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Les deux soeurs lui dévoilèrent innocement leurs capacités de siphonner la magie, chose qui n'avait pas du tout plus à Caroline qui les avait surpris de loin avant de récupérer ses filles en vitesse. La vampire se méfiait de la louve et ne voulait pas que celle-ci s'approche de ses filles mais lorsque cette dernière lui expliqua la situation en lui suppliant son aide, la jolie blonde finit par accepter malgré ses réticences. Les soeurs Saltzman eurent un peu peur au début car aucune d'elles ne savaient comment s'y prendre mais Hayley su les mettrent en confiance en leur donnant des conseils, que ces dernières suivirent en se concentrant uniquement sur les morsures des frères Mikaelsons pour y absorber le venin. Elles firent de même en siphonnant le poison du corps de Freya, mais le plus difficile fût Rebekah car le sort qu'on lui avait jetée était si puissant que les fillettes durent en formuler un sort pour pouvoir y absorber toutes les traces de magies laissées par le sortilège et au bout de quelques minutes, la marque disparue complètement du poignet de l'originelle. Hayley attendit patiement leur réveil mais se rappela ensuite qu'ils n'avaient plus pris de sang depuis bien longtemps, sans oublier que ceux-cis étaient tous liés à Freya à cause d'un sort qu'elle s'était auto-lancé, ce qui expliquait ce sommeil prolongé._

 _\- Alors, ça a marché? Demanda Caroline!_

 _\- Pour le savoir; je dois les réveiller! Répondit la belle hybride!_

 _\- Fait-le! Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose? Exigea la vampire!_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Si jamais ça fonctionne, ne reviens pas mais surtout; ne parle jamais de mes filles à ta famille!_

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que Klaus a beaucoup d'ennemis, Hayley! Et le père de mes filles en fait partie! Il déteste Klaus par dessus tout! Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment je vais lui expliquer, d'avoir accepté que nos filles utlilisent leurs capacités de siphons pour aider sa famille!_

 _\- Pourquoi la tu fais alors?_

 _\- Klaus m'as aidé pas mal de fois, lorsque j'étais dans le besoin! Répondit la belle blonde!_

 _\- Je comprends! C'est promis! Je ne dirais rien! Lui assura la brune!_

 _\- Merci!_

 _Après leur réveil, Elijah et Kol constatèrent que les morsures portées au bras et au cou avaient disparues, ainsi que la marque du poignet de Rebekah. Freya quand à elle découvrit que son sang ne contenait plus une seule goûte de poison même après avoir vérifié à plusieurs reprise pour s'en assurer. Hayley les avaient sauvés, mais il restait encore une chose: délivrer Klaus._

 **Fin du Flash-Back.**

Ce n'était pas possible! Comment des gamines avaient pu s'échapper d'un grenier solidement fermé? Se demanda Freya! Tandis que la sorcière faisait des aller retour dans la pièce, Hayley la regarda faire des vas et viens avec des ingredients pour préparer un sort.

\- Ah tu es là! Soupira la blonde!

\- Oui! Répondit la jeune hybride!

\- La prochaine fois que tu as besoins de quelqu'un pour garder Hope, dis-le! Mais ne laisse pas ta fille toute seule!

\- Je l'ai pas laissée seule tu étais là!

\- Non, je viens d'arriver et j'ai retrouvé ma nièce seule dans cette maison, sans la moindre surveillance! C'est dangereux!

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé ma propre fille ici, si je savais qu'il n' y avait personne? S'énerva Hayley! Lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai trouvé Kol au salon! Il m'a dit que tu étais présente et que je pouvais laisser Hope et faire un tour dans le bayou!

\- Comment a-t-il pu te dire une chose pareil alors qu'il savait très que j'étais absente? S'étonna Freya!

\- Je ne sais pas! Demande lui?

\- Me demander quoi, chérie? Dit Kol en faisant irruption dans la pièce!

\- M'avoir dit que ta soeur était présente alors que ce n'était pas le cas! A cause de toi j'ai laissée Hope seule!

\- Et alors? Elle a neuf ans! Ce n'est plus un bébé! Dit-il insouciant comme d'habitude!

\- Mais c'est toujours une enfant, Kol! Ce que tu as fait est irresponsable! Désapprouva Freya!

\- Hope?

\- Oui! Répondit sa nièce!

\- Est ce tu vas bien? Demanda son oncle lassé des reproches de sa grande soeur!

\- Oui pourquoi?

\- Tu n'as pas eu peur d'être toute seule dans cette grande maison? Questionna le vampire!

\- Non! D'ailleurs je n'était pas seule! Répondit la petite Mikaelson!

\- Comment ça? S'étonna sa mère!

\- Ils y avaient deux filles qui étaient ici! Elles ont joué avec moi et puis elles sont reparties!

\- Ah, bon? Et comment étaient-elles? Demanda sa tante!

\- C'était des jumelles! L'une était blonde et l'autre brune! Expliqua la petite hybride!

Suite à cette information, Hayley fronça les sourcils!

\- Comment ce sont-elles retrouvées ici, Hope?

\- Elles étaient enfermées dans le grenier! Répondit sa fille!

\- Est ce qu'elles étaient adultes? Demanda sa mère!

\- Non, pas du tout! Elles avaient même l'air d'être plus jeune que moi! Confirma Hope!

\- Est ce que tu peux aller jouer dans ta chambre, ma chérie? Je dois parler à ton oncle et ta tante!

\- D'accord! Dit-elle en sautillant!

Lorsque la petite ferma la porte de sa chambre, Freya fît un sort pour éviter que Hope ne puisse les entendre!

\- Qu'est ce vous avez fait? Cria l'hybride!

\- Doucement, chérie! Dis-moi d'abord de quoi tu m'accuses avant de t'énerver! Averti Kol!

\- Je parle des filles! Cria la louve!

\- Ah, oui nos remèdes mystère que tu voulais nous cacher! Quand comprendras-tu qu'il est inutile de nous faire des cachoteries si nous pouvons te contraindre à les dévoiler? Lui dit le jeune Mikaelson!

La belle hybride avait tenter de tenir sa promesse faite à Caroline mais Kol finit par la faire tout avouer par hypnose!

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Hayley! C'est la seule solution que nous avons pour vaincre Marcel! Se justifia Freya!

\- En kidnappant des enfants? Répondit-elle!

\- Pas de simples enfants! Des sorcières qui ont la capacité de siphonner la magie! Répliqua la sorcière!

\- Vous comptez utiliser des gamines contre Marcel? S'indigna Hayley!

\- Marcel retient Klaus prisonnier au cas où tu l'aurais oubliée! Lui rappela Kol en la saisissant violement par le cou ! Alors au lieu de nous faire la morale, tu fairais mieux de nous aider à les retrouver!

\- Kol arrête! Lui cria sa soeur! Lâche-la!

L'originel hésita quelques instants en adressant un regard à sa grande soeur, puis déposa finalement Hayley par terre. Depuis la mort de sa petite amie, Davina, le vampire était devenu encore plus irritable qu'avant et perdait rapidement patience.

\- En route, Freya! Retrouvons vite ces gosses!

\- Vous avez pensé à leurs parents? Ils doivent sûrement être à leur recherche! Leur dit la louve!

La jeune Marshall eu à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle sentit l'originel saisir sa tête de ses deux mains pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu vas un peu loin, Kol? Désapprouva un peu la sorcière en voyant son frère l'hypnotiser!

\- Pas du tout au contraire! Je prends des précautions, Freya! Je nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que ta belle-soeur avertisse les parents des jumelles avant que Marcel ne soit mit hors d'état de nuire! Expliqua le vampire!

\- J'ai pu les localiser! Elles ne sont pas loin!

\- Faisons vite, avant que leurs parents rapliquent!

* * *

Tandis que les fillettes mangeaient tranquillement des pane-cakes en regardant un dessin animé, Marcel entendit quelqu'un sonner à sa porte. Le vampire chargea Josh d'aller ouvrir. C'était Vincent venu rapporter des nouvelles du quartier et vu 'air qu'avait le sorcier, celles-cis ne semblaient pas du tout être bonnes. Les Mikaelsons étaient bel et bien de retour, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui car il savait qu'ils fairaient tout pour délivrer Klaus qu'il avait gardé prisonnier depuis cinq ans et il était hors de question que cela ne change.

\- Tu fais du baby-sitting, maintenant? Demanda le sorcier en apercevant les fillettes!

\- Je les ai trouvé seules sur un banc en pleurs! Raconta le vampire!

\- Quand ça? Demanda Vincent!

\- Hier soir!

\- Quoi?

\- Elles ont été enlevées cela ne fait aucun doute!

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr?

\- Une femme qu'elles n'avaient jamais vues avant c'est présentée à ces petites à leur sortie de l'école! Elle prétendait être une amie de leur mère, avant de se réveiller enfermées dans un grenier!

\- Admettons que tu es raison! Comment expliques-tu les avoir retrouvé seules en pleine ville? Questionna le sorcier!

\- Elle se sont échappées pendant l'absence de leurs ravisseurs! Répondit le jeune Originel!

Cherchant à en savoir plus, Vincent salua d'abord les fillettes puis leur demanda comment elles avaient pu quittées la maison de leur kidnapeur. Les deux soeurs lui racontèrent en détail tout ce qui s'était passé, mais avant que ces dernières ne puissent terminer leur récit l'une d'elles trébucha et siphonna la magie du sorcier par accident alors que ce dernier tentait de la retenir pour l'éviter de tomber.

\- Pardon! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! S'excusa la petite brune!

\- Je sais! Dit-il en reprenant son souffe! Ce n'est rien! Comment s'apellait la fille qui vous a fait sortir du grenier?

La petite sorcière était sur le point de répondre mais fût interrompue par la sonnette de la porte. Vincent s'empressa d'aller ouvrir mais avant même qu'il n'atteigne la porte, le sorcier fût violement progeté au sol. Celui-ci leva la tête et vit un homme d'une trentaine d'années accompagné de deux jeunes femmes qui le regardaient d'un air menaçant.

\- Qui êtes vous? Demanda-t-il!

\- Où sont mes filles? Cria Alaric en pointant son arme contre lui! Je sais qu'elles sont ici et tu as intérêt à me répondre!

\- Vous devez être leurs parents! Conclu Vincent toujours à terre!

\- En effet et on n'hésitera pas à te tuer si tu nous dis pas où elles sont!

\- Elles sont là! Leur dit Marcel en les tenant par la main!

Dès que les petites aperçurent leurs parents, ces dernières courrurent se jeter dans leurs bras, très heureuses de les retrouver, enfin mais leur bonheur fût de courte durée quand leur père, leur mère adoptive, ainsi que Bonnie, Marcel et Vincent fûrent soudainement pris d'une migraine insupportable. Tandis que Freya récitait ses incantations pendant que les autres se tenaient la tête en gémissant de douleur, Kol surgit en plaquant Alaric contre le mur. Le vampire était sur le point de le tuer lorsque Josie lui attrappa la jambe et se mit à le siphonner tellement fort que l'originel lâcha le cou d'Alaric puis se retourna vers la petite en lui donna un violent coup de pieds pour lui faire lâcher sa jambe.

\- Sale petite peste! Cria l'originel!

\- Ne la touche pas! Cria Alaric malgré la douleur!

Marcel se relevait difficilement avec une main sur la tête et s'avançait vers eux en souriant.

\- Quoi que tu comptes faire, laisse tomber, Marcellus! Se moqua l'originel!

\- Vous vous en prenez à des enfants, maintenant? Que leurs voulez-vous? Demanda leur ancien allié!

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires! Dit-il!

Au moment où Kol s'apprêttait à s'emparer des filles, sa soeur s'écroula en gémissant de douleur. Marcel venait de lui jeter une paire de ciseaux dans la cuisse et la tenait fermement par le cou, les croc dehors mais quelqu'un arriva rapidement par derrière puis lui brisa la nuque. Soulagé d'être intervenu à temps, Elijah prit sa soeur dans les bras et sorti rapidement.

Alaric se releva tant bien que mal pour tenter de secourir ses filles mais lorsqu'il sorti de l'appartement, il était trop tard. Kol les avait déjà enfermées dans le coffre de la voiture après les avoir ligotées. L'ancien professeur d'histoire avait beau courir derrière la voiture en hurlant après ses filles, les Mikaelsons se trouvaient déjà loin.

Dans la maison des Mikaelsons, la libération de Klaus était devenue le centre de la discussion et la priorité pour tous mais il y avait un petit problème. La prison de l'hybride était été scellée par un sort lié au sang de Marcel. Ce dernier l'avait fait faire au cas où quelqu'un tenterait un jour de délivrer son père adoptif qu'il haïssait tant. Ce jour redouté semblait être arrivé car Kol et son frère avaient finalement survécus aux morsures mortelles que l'originel leur avaient infligées. Elijah était maintenant déterminé à neutraliser Marcel une bonne fois pour toute afin de pouvoir délivrer son frère emprisonné depuis bien trop longtemps. Le vampire réunit sa fraterie pour élaborer un plan d'attaque mais fût interrompu par Hayley qui fit irruption dans la pièce en lui tendant son portable. Quelqu'un semblait vouloir lui parler en personne.

\- Elijah?

\- Alaric? S'étonna l'originel!

\- Où sont mes filles? Demanda-t-il avec rage!

\- Elles sont en sécurité! Répondit le vampire millénaire!

Même si celui-ci n'avait guerre approuvé le geste de son frère et sa soeur aînée, il finit malgré lui par leur donner raison car il ne voyait pas non plus d'autres solutions pour libéré son frère.

\- Rendez-les moi! Supplia-t-il!

\- Je suis désolé, Alaric! Mais je ne pourrais vous les rendre qu'une fois Klaus libéré et ma famille en sécurité! Répondit Elijah avec regret!

\- Ce ne sont que des enfants! Cria-t-il en colère! Vous n'avez pas le droit de les mêler à vos problèmes ou vos histoires!

\- Ne vous en faites pas pas! Je veillerais personnellement à leur sécurité! Je vous en donne ma parole! Lui promet-il!

\- Je me fiche de vos promesse, Elijah! Tout ce que je...

Alaric n'avait pas eu le temps de pouvoir terminer sa phrase. Elijah avait raccroché!


	7. Chapter 7: Une famille détruire

**Chapitre 7: Une famille détruite.**

Elijah n'était pas fier de ce qu'il venait de faire mais il voyait pas d'autres options pour sauver sa famille. Après ces cinq années passées dans un cerceuil, l'originel était déterminé à réunir toute sa famille quelqu'en soit les moyens. Pendant que ce dernier marchait dans le couloir de la maison pour aller voir les petites, il tomba sur Hayley.

\- Où sont-elles? Demanda-t-il à la belle hybride!

\- Où sont qui? Demanda Rebekah qui venait tout juste d'arrivée!

\- Les filles d'Alaric! Répondit la belle hybride!

\- Quoi? Alaric Saltzman, le professeur d'histoire? Dit-elle étonnée! Il est vivant?

\- Oui! Et redevenu humain! Ajouta ce dernier pour rassurer sa petite soeur!

\- Comment?

\- Je l'ignore! Je suppose que beaucoup de chose se sont passées à Mystic Falls en notre absence!

\- Mais pourquoi ses filles sont-elles ici? Demanda la vampire!

\- Elles nous sont indispensables pour libérer Klaus et vaincre Marcel!

\- Quoi? Est ce que tu oublies que leur père déteste Klaus? Lui rappela-t-elle!

\- Pas du tout, Rebekah! Mais nous n'avons pas le choix!

\- Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu as fait pour le convaincre, parce que je ne vois pas de raisons pour lesquelles, il accepterait que l'une de ses filles nous viennent en aide!

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait! Avoua son grand frère!

\- Ne me dis pas que tu les as enlevées? Demanda-t-elle inquiète!

\- Non! Freya et Kol l'ont fait!

\- Quoi?

\- Mais qu'ont-elles de spéciales?

\- Ce sont des sorcières, mais pas n'importe lesquelles! Ces jumelles peuvent siphonner n'importe quelle magie! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elles que nous ne sommes plus dans nos cercueils aujourd'hui! Lui expliqua-t-il!

\- Elles ont siphonné le venin de Marcel et la magie laissé par cette malédiction que te rendait incontrôlable!

\- Peut-être! Mais dans ce cas attends-toi à des représailles! Alaric a des amis qui feront tout leur possible pour l'aider à retrouver ses filles! Lui averti sa soeur!

\- J'en ai conscience! Où sont-elles? Demanda-t-il à Hayley!

\- Dans ma chambre!

\- Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas mise dans la chambre de Hope?

\- Parce qu'elles l'ont attaqué en essayant d'absorber sa magie!

\- Est ce qu'elle va bien! Questionna Elijah!

\- Oui! Mais elle est encore choqué!

\- C'est normal!

Les trois vampires entrèrent dans la chambre chacun à leur tour puis trouvèrent deux petites filles en larmes. Lorsqu'elles aperçurent les deux originels, les fillettes reculèrent effrayées.

\- N'ayez pas peur! Je ne vous ferez aucun mal! Les rassura-t-il, en s'asseyant sur le lit en face des deux soeurs!

\- Je veux voir ma maman! Dit l'une d'elles!

\- Et tu la reverra, je te le promet!

\- Comment s'appellent-elles? Demanda Rebekah qui semblait bouleversée!

\- Lizzie et Josie Saltzman! Répondit Hayley!

\- Puis- je vous voir deux minutes? Demanda Rebekah!

L'hybride et les deux originels hochèrent la tête puis sortirent de la pièce en fermant la porte.

\- Qui y a-t-il, Rebekah?

\- Ce sont des gamines!

\- Oui!

\- Et cela ne te pose aucun problème? Lui cria l'originelle, indignée!

\- Je sais mais elles resteront juste le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de détruire nos ennemis et réunir notre famille!

\- En kidnappant des enfants? Désapprouva la blonde! Et toi? Comment peux-tu accepter ça sans rien dire?

\- Je n'ai jamais approuvé ça et c'est toujours le cas! C'est ton frère et ta soeur qui ont eu cette idée puis l'ont mis en application!

\- C'est pour ça que tu nous as menti en prétendant avoir trouvé un antidote? Demanda Rebekah!

\- C'est parce que Caroline me l'avait demandé! Et elle avait raison!

\- Qu'est ce que Caroline vient faire là dedans?

\- C'est leur mère adoptive! Informa l'hybride!

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à leur vrai mère?

\- Elle est morte alors qu'elles étaient encore des foetus!

\- Comment ont-elles survécu? S'étonna Elijah!

\- Elles ont été sauvées par leur clan de sorciers qui les ont transféré dans le ventre de Caroline! Leur expliqua la louve! Elle les a mit au monde et élèvées comme ses propres filles, depuis! Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état elle doit être en ce moment!

\- Je sais! Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, Hayley! Lui dit son amant en lui caressant la joue!

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit, Elijah! Si c'était ma fille! Comment réagirais-tu? Le sermonna-t-elle!

\- Ce n'est pas pareil! Dit une voix qu'ils reconnaîtraient entre mille!

Kol marchait tranquillement avec une poche de sang à la main.

\- Pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de ta famille?

\- Exactement! Répondit le jeune Mikaelson!

\- Que leur as-tu fait, Kol? Elles ont l'air terrorisé! Demanda Rebekah!

\- Oh! Je leur ai simplement dit se qui arriverait si elle ne se montraient pas gentilles! Avoua le vampire!

\- C'est à dire? Demanda Elijah avec inquiétude!

\- Comme elles n'arrêtaient pas de pleurnicher, je leur ai dit que si elles ne se taisaient pas tout de suite: je sortirais de cette maison pour aller tuer leurs parents!

\- Quoi? Cria Rebekah horrifiée! Ce sont des enfants!

\- On dirait que vous avez oublié la raison de leur présence ici! Ces filles sont là pour qu'on se débarrasse de Marcellus, pas pour qu'on fasse du baby-sitting! Leur rappela Kol! Bon! Puis-je vous proposer un plan?

\- Quel plan? Demanda sa soeur!

\- Celui qui nous permettra de vaincre ton ex une bonne fois pour toute!

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Alaric jetait et cassait tout dans la maison malade à l'idée que ces originels retiennent ses filles pour leurs propres desseins. Il en voulait d'ailleurs un à peu à Caroline qu'il considérait en partie responsable de ce qui est arrivée. Même si ce dernier lui avait plus au moins pardonné, Alaric ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait prit à la jolie blonde d'accepter que ses propres filles aident ces monstres qu'il détestait et ne s'en privait pas de le lui dire.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Marcel proposa à Caroline de l'accompagner faire un petit tour dehors en attendant de trouver une solution.

\- Alaric a raison! Se culpabilisa la vampire en marchant! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'avais refusée d'aider les Mikaelsons!

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu fais?

\- Klaus et moi avons été proche dans passé, il me venait en aide à chaque fois que j'avais un problème! Alors quand Hayley m'a dit ce qui lui était arrivé, j'ai eu du mal à lui refuser mon aide! Je sais maintenant à quel point j'ai pu être stupide!

\- Non! Tu as juste agit par gratitude envers Klaus!Ce que je comprends parfaitement! S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris avec eux: c'est que tu ne peux pas les aider sans que cela se retourne contre toi! Et je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle! Dit-il avant de s'arrêter devant le cimetière!

Caroline observait Marcel puis vit qu'il fixait une tombe en particulier. Celle de Davina Claire, d'après ce qu'elle avait lu.

\- Qui était ce?

\- Une personne qui a été très importante pour moi! Qui étais comme ma fille, mais que j'ai perdu à cause des mêmes personnes qui ont enlevé tes filles! Lui dévoila l'originel!

La vampire éprouva soudainement de la compassion pour lui. Perdre son enfant est sans aucun doute la pire chose qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un et la jeune femme n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle deviendrait si la même chose arrivait à ses filles. Caroline était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle était sincèrement désolée pour cette perte douloureuse mais fût interrompue par le portable de Marcel qui se mit à sonner. Ce dernier répondit à l'appel sans attendre mais au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait ce que la personne lui disait, son visage se durcit au point que la jolie blonde remarqua ses yeux rouges, ce qui ne prévoyait rien de bon.

C'était Kol. L'originel exigeait que Marcel se présente seul dans leur ancienne maison, où Klaus était retenu prisonnier. Il promettait par la suite de rendre les jumelles à ses parents si ce dernier acceptait de leur donner son sang pour rompre le sort qui emprisonne leur frère. Marcel n'eu d'autre choix que d'accepter car même s'il sentait le piège à venir, le vampire ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il arrive quelque chose aux fillettes. Les petites n'avaient peut-être rien à craindre avec Elijah, Rebekah et Hayley, mais Kol, c'était une toute autre histoire. Tuer un enfant n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui contrairement à ses frères et soeurs, ce que Marcel savait parfaitement. Lorsque le chef de la Nouvelle-Orléans se rendit au lieu du rendez-vous, celui-ci exigea d'abord la libération les filles avant toute chose. Dès que les soeurs Saltzman l'aperçurent, elle coururent se jeter sur lui en larmes.

\- Ne vous en faites pas! Dit-il! J'ai retrouvé vos parents! Ils sont ici!

\- C'est vrai? Demanda Lizzie désespérée!

\- Oui! Et je peux vous assurer qu'ils vous attendent avec impatience! Leur assura-t-il!

\- Oh! Que c'est mignon! Se moqua le jeune Mikaelson! Vous étiez sur le point de me faire verser une larme!

Freya fût la première à s'avancer vers Marcel avec un verre et un couteau à la main. Cette dernière enfonça la lame du couteau dans le creux de sa main, puis se mit à tirer tout en continuant d'appuyer très fort. De grandes goûtes de sangs se mirent à couler dans le verre. Lorsqu'elle obtenue une quantité de sang suffisante, la sorcière se dirigea vers l'endroit où son frère était emmuré puis se mit à récité des incantations et au bout de quelques minutes, le mur s'effondra libérant Klaus par la même occasion. Elijah se précipita auprès de lui. L'hybride était complètement desséché du au manque de sang depuis toutes ces années.

Quand Marcel prit finalement les filles par la mains, afin de les ramener à leurs parents, le vampire sentit son énergie être aspiré petit à petit. Les sorcières étaient en train de le siphonner. Tandis qu'elles ne cessaient de s'excuser en pleurant à cause de ce qu'on leur poussait à faire, la bête qui avait provoqué la chute des Mikaelsons sentit toutes ses forces le quitter peu à peu avant de finir par s'écrouler au sol.

Au moment où les filles le lâchèrent enfin, Kol s'approcha du corps sans vie de Marcel satisfait. Il s'était enfin débarrassé de l'unique personne qui pouvait le tuer.

\- Lizzie! Josie! Cria une voix que les reconnurent toute de suite avant de courir dans les bras de leur mère!

\- Mes chéries! J'étais si inquiète! Leur dit Caroline en les embrassant!

Mais sa joie fût de courte durée lorsque l'originel s'empara de l'une d'elle avant de lui briser la nuque d'un coup sec, malgré les implorations de sa mère. Le corps sans vie de la petite blonde s'effondra sous les yeux horrifié de Caroline. La malheureuse n'eu même pas le temps de pleurer la mort de sa fille qu'elle senti Kol la tirer par les cheveux puis la projeter contre le mur. Son frère et sa soeur étaient repartis juste après avoir récupéré Klaus en chargeant Kol d'attendre Rebekah afin que cette dernière rende les jumelles à leurs parents, mais ce dernier avait d'autres plans concernant les deux sorcières qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser vie. Le vampire saisit la petite brune par le cou avec la ferme intention d'en finir lorsque Josie attrappa instinctivement le poignet de l'originel puis se mit à le siphonner de toute ses forces. Le jeune Mikaeson tenta d'utiliser sa main libre mais Caroline arriva par derrière puis lui brisa la nuque

* * *

Lorsque Kol reprit conscience, il vit Rebekah tristement agenouillée devant le corps de la petite fille. La belle originelle devina sans peine ce qui c'était passée. A peine ressorti de leurs cerceuil sa famille avait une fois de plus causé des dégats.

\- Ce n'était qu'une enfant, Kol!

\- Une enfant avec une capacité qui pourrait nous détruire dans l'avenir! Se justifia-t-il!

\- C'était une gamine! En quoi était-elle dangereuse? Demanda sa soeur!

\- Les enfants grandissent, Rebekah! La magie est la seule chose qui nous maintienne en vie, qui nous permettent de vivre éternellement! Si jamais on nous l'enlève: nous somme morts! Laisser en vie des sorcières capable de siphonner n'importe quelle magie où qu'elle se trouve , c'est comme laisser un morceau de bois au chaîne blanc dans la nature! Répondit son frère! Avant de quitter la pièce!

Rebekah se leva et marcha en direction de du corps de l'homme qu'elle avait passionnément aimée. La belle blonde l'embrassa tendrement sur le front puis au moment où celle-ci allait repartir, la vampire sentit quelqu'un lui retenir le poignet. Cette dernière se retourna et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Marcel était vivant et la regardait fixement.

\- Comment est-ce possibe? S'écria-t-elle!

\- On dirait qu'elles n'ont pas siphonné toute la magie de mon corps! Conclut-il!

En tournant la tête, le vampire aperçu de loin une petite fille. Marcel se releva difficilement. Même si ce dernier était vivant il avait beaucoup d'énergie et avait besoin de récupérer. Il se dirigea vers la fillette étendue au sol puis s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

\- Elle est morte! Lui dit-elle!

\- Je sais! Et c'était pour éviter ça que je suis venu, Rebekah!

\- Ils ne les auraient jamais enlevés, si tu ne les avais pas mordus! Se justifia-elle!

\- Vous étiez tous guerris! Ils n'avaient plus de trace de venin dans leur sang!

\- Tu détenais Klaus! Coupa-t-elle en colère!

\- Cela ne justifie pas leur enlèvements! Répondit-il en prenant la sorcière Gemini dans ses bras! Elijah aurait dû les ramener directement à leurs parents à la minute où il a eu leur père au téléphone, qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose: que ses filles lui soient rendues! Mais il a choisit de les garder pour les utiliser!

\- Il l'a fait pour notre famille! Cria Rebekah!

\- Vous croyez être les seuls à avoir une famille? Répondit violemment Marcel! Tes frères ont mêlé des enfants dans une guerre! Une guerre qui ne concernait même pas ces filles et l'une d'elle est morte!

\- Où tu vas? Demanda l'originelle en le voyant partir!

\- Je vais la rendre à ses parents!

* * *

Caroline rentra en larmes avec sa fille dans les bras. La jeune femme cherchait Alaric mais tomba sur Vincent qui était par terre inconscient. La vampire lui donna rapidement son sang puis le sorcier reprit vite conscience. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux ce dernier s'étonna de la voir revenir qu'avec Josie. La voyant en pleurs, Vincent lui demanda évidemment ce qui c'était passé mais la blonde n'avait pas le temps de tout lui raconter maintenant car Kol était sans doute à leurs trousses et elle devait partir tout de suite sans attendre.

\- Que t'es-t-il arrivé? Où sont Bonnie et Alaric? Demanda-t-elle stressée!

\- Alaric m'a demandé d'ensorceler quelques objets puis il est parti sans nous dire où il allait!

\- Et Bonnie?

\- Je ne sais pas! Lui dit sincèrement le sorcier!

\- Comment ça? S'étonna la jeune Forbes!

\- Tout ce dont je me rappel, c'est d'avoir été assomé par surprise, alors que nous préparions un sort qui devait les assécher pendant que Marcel était là-bas! Confia-t-il!

\- Assécher qui? Demanda Caroline!

\- Les vampires originels! Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire seule car ce sort demande une importante quantité d'énergie, pour qu'il soit efficace! Expliqua le sorcier! J'avais besoin de Bonnie!

\- Elle n'est nulle part! Constata Caroline en cherchant dans toute les pièces avant de tomber sur son portable!

La jeune femme le prit et vit qu'il y avait au moins une quarantaine de message et d'appels de Damon.

\- Est ce que tu sais qui l'aurait enlevée? Demanda Vincent!

\- Non, mais j'y ais ma petite idée! Répondit Caroline! Je dois retrouver Alaric et partir le plus vite possible! Dit-elle!

\- Maman? Où est Lizzie? Pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue avec nous? Demanda innocemment la petite brune!

Les larmes et l'absence de réponse de sa mère suffit à Vincent pour comprendre ce qui s'était passée. Caroline lui demanda de localiser Alaric, afin qu'elle puisse vite le rejoindre, ce que le sorcier accepta directement puis une fois le sort terminé, la jeune femme prit sa fille dans ses bras pour lui cacher ses larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir. La perte de Lizzie l'avait dévastée mais le plus douloureux encore, était d'avoir dû abandonner le corps de cette dernière pour protéger Josie de ce monstre qui venait de tuer sa soeur.

\- Caroline!

La jeune mère le regarda en guise de réponse.

\- Je suis désolé pour ta fille! Lui dit sincèrement Vincent!

\- Moi aussi! Répondit la vampire juste avant de quitter la maison!

Caroline marchait dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans avec sa fille dans les bras. Inquiète, cette dernière prit son portable pour appeler Alaric mais elle n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de voir, que Kol les avait déjà repéré et quelques minutes avait au vampire suffit pour briser le cou de la jolie blonde avant de la laisser par terre inconsciente.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Alaric avait capturé Freya en l'assommant puis une fois attachée, l'ancien professeur d'histoire prit soin de placer les objets magiques que Vincent lui avaient donnés, au pied de la chaise sur laquelle cette dernière était assise. Ces objets en question empêchaient la sorcière de se servir de ses pouvoirs. Lorsque l'aînée des Mikaelsons ouvrit les yeux, elle vit un homme qui la fixait avec un portable et une arme à la main.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire de magie ici! Lui dit-il!

\- Qui êtes-vous? Et pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé? Demanda-t-elle!

\- Je m'appelle Alaric Saltzman! Et je compte sur tes frères pour me rendre mes filles!

\- Qu'allez-vous faire s'ils refusent? Demanda-t-elle!

\- Je vous tuerai! Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air! Confirma le père des jumelles Gemini!

L'ancien vampire rangea son arme dans la poche intérieur de sa veste pour sortir du sous-sol. Il marcha dans le couloir puis tomba sur Marcel qui tenait sa fille dans ses bras. L'humain se précipita auprès d'elle mais le regard triste du vampire lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de perdre son enfant.

\- Non!

\- Je suis vraiment désolé! Dit-il sincèrement!

\- NON, NON, NON, NON! Lizzie! Pleura son père en la tenant dans ses bras!

Mais le pire fût lorsqu'il vit revenir Caroline anéantie avec sa soeur dans les bras, trempées jusqu'au os. Le monstre avait noyé la fillette dans un étang pas loin du bayou. Sa mère avait pu retrouvé son corps que grâce à l'une de ses petites chaussures qu'elle avait aperçue par hasard sur la rive. Alaric se mit à secouer la tête se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un horrible cauchemar auquel il allait se réveiller mais les pleurs de la vampire le ramenèrent vite à la réalité, cruelle et très douloureuse. Celui-ci resta un long moment sur place à caresser les cheveux de sa fille, le regard livide, complètement dévasté. Lorsqu'Alaric se rappela que la responsable se trouvait toujours dans le sous-sol, ce dernier entra dans une fureur extrême. Il descendit rapidement à l'endroit où se trouvait la sorcière puis pointa son arme contre la prisonnière mais avant que celle-ci ne puisse dire un mot, ce dernier lui tira dessus sans s'arrêter, lâchant toute sa colère et sa haine contre la personne qui avait causé la mort de ses enfants par cet enlèvement. Alaric ne reprit enfin ses esprits qu'à l'instant où il se rendit compte que son fusil n'était plus chargé. Ce dernier avait vidé toutes les balles sur sa victime.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici? S'écria Vincent effrayé par ce qu'il ce venait de voir!

\- Je l'ai tué! Répondit-il en lâcha son arme avant de repartir!

La jeune femme était en sang, penchée sur le côté droit de sa chaise. Vincent s'approcha du corps de la sorcière, criblée de balles puis constata la mort de cette dernière en secouant légèrement la tête par un regard échangé avec Marcel impressionné qu' Alaric ait pu la capturer mais aussi inquiet des représailles qui allaient en découler.

L'ancien chasseur de vampire avait demandé à Josh de l'accompagner puis avait enlevé Freya, juste après que ce dernier lui ait montré une femme sortant d'une boutique . L'ayant repéré à quelques mètres d'eux, le jeune vampire lui avait tout de suite dévoilé qui elle était. Une chance qu'Alaric ne tarda pas à saisir afin de pouvoir récupérer ses filles, mais tout cela n'avait malheureusement servit à rien. Caroline enveloppa les corps de ses filles dans des draps neufs que Marcel lui avait donné puis déposa celles-cis dans le coffre de sa voiture. C'est avec le coeur brisé que les deux parents reprirent la route pour Mystic Falls. Durant le trajet, la vampire envoya un message à Stefan. La jeune femme aurait pu l'appeler mais elle n'était pas en état de parler avec qui que ce soit en ce moment.

\- Qu'est que tu leur as dit? Demanda Alaric sans la regarder!

\- J'ai dit à Stefan que nous avions retrouvés les filles! Et qu'elle allaient bien!

\- Quoi? Cria ce dernier choqué par ce mensonge!

\- Je lui ais demandé si Elena allait bien et si elle était avec eux! Continua la vampire sans tenir compte de la réaction d'Alaric!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que nous allons avoir besoin de son sang! Si nous voulons tuer Kol Mikaelson!


	8. Chapter 8: Une solution temporaire

**Tara:** **Merci pour ton commentaire qui me va droit au coeur. Et je tâcherai de faire attention à l'orthographe (merci de me le rappeler)**

 **Dans cette histoire, Valérie est devenue une hérétique suite à la mort de Kaï. Elle ne fait donc pas partie de la famille de Lily. Donc , Caroline ne la connait pas. Et elle se fait tuer par Damon.**

 **Pour ce qui est de la mort de Lizzie et Josie: Kol vient de déclarer la guerre à ses parents c'est sûr. Mais je ne vois pas ce que les autres sorciers Gemini pourraient faire puisque les jumelles étaient les dernières du clan encore vivante. (Tous les autres sont morts suite au suicide de leur leader psychopathe)**

 **L'utilité de leurs morts? Je dirais plutôt les conséquences! Les conséquences que cela aura sur Caroline et Alaric.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Une solution temporaire.**

Lorsque Bonnie se réveilla, Damon était assit sur un canapé en face d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Le vampire avait enfin récupéré sa sorcière mais avant de la questionner sur sa fugue, ce dernier s'excusa pour les paroles blessantes qu'il avait eu à son égard, mais cela ne semblait pas du tout suffire à la jeune femme toujours furieuse d'avoir été enlevée alors qu'elle devait aider Caroline à récupérer ses filles.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé pour toutes ces choses méchantes que je t'ai sortie, Bonnie! Que veux-tu de plus? Demanda le Salvadore!

\- Rien! Répondit la jeune Bennett!

\- Ecoute! Je sais que j'ai été nul avec toi et je le regrette! Lui avoua le vampire!

\- Et pour Matt? Comptais-tu me le dire ou aurais-tu attendu que je le découvre plus tard? Demanda la sorcière!

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux êtres surnaturelles.

\- De quoi elle parle? Demanda Jeremy en faisant irruption dans le salon!

\- De la mort de Matt! Lui dévoila son ex-petite amie!

\- Quoi? Mais depuis quand? Quand est-ce arrivé? Demanda le jeune Gilbert choqué par cette terrible nouvelle!

\- Cela fait un mois, maintenant!

\- Et comment l'as-tu appris?

\- Par Caroline! Répondit la métisse en adressant un regard accusateur au vampire! D'ailleurs j'aimerais lui parler!

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Damon!

\- Pour savoir si elle a pu retrouver ses filles! Peux-tu me passer ton portable, s'il te plait?

\- Tiens! Mais ne traîne pas! Recommanda-t-il!

La jeune Bennett s'empressa de l'appeler, voulant savoir comment les choses se passait là-bas. Même si cette dernière savait que son amie avait été proche de Klaus, cela n'était pas forcément le cas de ses autres frères et soeurs qui eux pouvaient lui faire du mal. La sorcière avait besoin de savoir s'ils avaient pu au moins retrouver leurs filles saines et sauves afin d'arrêter de s'inquiéter. Lorsque la vampire décrocha son portable, Bonnie fût un peu surprise mais surtout soulagée d'apprendre que Caroline avait finalement récupérer ses enfants. La jolie blonde lui assura ensuite qu'ils allaient bien et qu'elle ne devait plus s'inquiéter pour eux désormais, puis la remercia d'avoir voulue les aider même si Damon est venu tout gâcher. La jeune femme raccrocha, heureuse que les choses se soient bien terminé pour sa meilleure amie, ignorant qu'elle lui avait menti.

Au moment où la jeune femme raccrocha, des individus armés entrèrent dans la maison puis tirèrent sur les deux hommes. Lorsque Damon tenta de se relever pour les attaquer ces derniers redoublèrent les tirs jusqu'à ce que le vampire finisse par s'écrouler.

\- Où est la fille? Demanda l'un deux!

\- Désolé, je ne vois pas de qui vous parler! Menti l'aîné des Salvadore, malgré la douleur!

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi! Menaça-t-il en pointant son arme sur lui!

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait d'eux? Demanda l'autre homme en regardant Bonnie à côté de Jeremy blessé au bras!

\- On fait comme d'habitude! Dit-il en lui lançant un bouquet de veine de vénus!

Le chasseur l'attrapa puis se dirigea vers la jeune femme, mais lorsqu'il lui caressa le visage avec l'une de ces plantes ce dernier se retourna vers son collègue pour lui confirmer qu'elle n'était pas une vampire. Il répéta la même opération avec le jeune Gilbert qui donna le même résultat.

\- Nous l'avons trouvé! S'écrièrent deux hommes en emportant Elena sous les yeux impuissants de Damon, Jeremy et Bonnie!

\- Que comptez-vous faire de ma soeur? Cria-t-il!

\- Utiliser son sang qui nous permettra de nous débarrasser des vampires! Lui confia l'un des chasseurs! Allons-y!

\- Attends! Demanda la chasseuse! Ce vampire est encore vivant! Est ce qu'on peut lui injecter la cure tout de suite?

\- Non! Ce ne sera pas nécessaire! Laissez-le ici mais attacher-le d'abord, puis emmenons les autres!

\- Ces deux-là viennent avec nous?

\- Oui!

Les anciens amants suivirent les chasseurs dans le camion qui démarra sans attendre.

Après une bonne petite heure de route, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un hôpital qui ressemblait plus à un centre d'entrainement que tout autre chose.

\- Où est ce qu'on est? Demanda Bonnie!

\- Cette hôpital est à la fois un centre de formation et d'entraînement pour chasseurs de vampires! Leurs informa-t-il!

\- Qui êtes-vous? Et qu'attendez-vous de nous? Demanda Jeremy!

\- Je m'appelle James Turner! Et je n'attends rien de vous à part si possible votre coopération!

\- C'est à dire?

\- Comme vous le savez, je suis chasseur! Et j'ai l'intention d'utiliser la cure qui se trouve dans son sang contre les vampires!

\- Vous voulez vous servir de ma meilleure amie comme poche de sang! Conclut-elle!

\- Excusez-moi! Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait s'occuper de son bras s'il vous plait? Demanda-t-il aux infirmières!

\- Tout de suite!

\- Ne me touchez pas! Menaça l'ancien chasseur!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas! Vous êtes en sécurité ici! Elles s'occuperont bien de toi! Lui assura James!

\- J'exige de voir ma soeur d'abord!

Le chasseur échangea un regard avec son collègue puis hocha la tête, décidant finalement lui accorder cette faveur. Jeremy accepta de suivre les deux infirmières, laissant Bonnie seule avec James.

Pendant que le jeune Gilbert se faisait soigner le bras, l'homme invita la jeune Bennett à une visite guidée. James lui raconta qu'il était devenu chasseur suite à la mort de son frère, tué par un vampire.

\- Croyez-moi, Bonnie! Vous avez eu de la chance qu'on ait retrouvé votre amie avant les vampires!

\- Vraiment? Parce que moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que vous allez la garder pour lui pomper son sang! Ce qui signifie que vous n'êtes pas différent de tous ces vampires que vous chassez!

\- Sauf que tous ces vampires ne la cherche pas pour son sang mais pour l'éliminer! Donc tant qu'elle restera avec vous, vous serez traqués partout et constamment en danger!

\- Parce qu'ici elle ne l'est pas? Répondit Bonnie!

\- Beaucoup moins qu'avec vous?

\- Vous insinuez que nous sommes incapables de la protéger?

\- Je dis seulement que vous avez fait tout ce que pouviez! Mais que cela ne suffit plus, maintenant! Répondit James! Les vampires ne rentreront pas facilement ici car cette endroit est infesté de verveine sur les murs et même dans l'air que l'on respire en ce moment. Ils ne pourraient pas faire un pas sans être immédiatement intoxiqué. Je ne vous demande pas de vous croire, mais au moins d'y réfléchir!

\- C'est déjà fait! Répondit une voix derrière eux!

Bonnie et James se retournèrent, virent Jeremy s'approcher d'eux avec son bras bandé et à en juger par son air, l'ancien chasseur donnait réellement l'impression d'avoir déjà pris sa décision, chose qui ne rassurait pas vraiment la jeune Bennett.

\- Alors? Lui demanda son ex-petite amie, impatiente de connaître sa réponse!

\- J'ai décidé d'accepter qu'elle reste ici!

* * *

Stefan s'écroula à côté de son frère inconscient, juste après l'avoir transporté hors de la maison incendié par les chasseurs. Le vampire avait repéré de loin un groupe d'hommes armés encercler la maison puis emmener Elena, Bonnie et Jeremy avec eux, avant de brûler le domicile. N'ayant pas vu son frère partir avec ces derniers, le cadet Salvadore compris immédiatement qu'ils avaient laissés Damon à l'intérieur.

\- NON! ELENA! Cria Damon croyant sa bien-aimée et les autres toujours à l'intérieur!

\- Damon! Ils ne sont pas à l'intérieur!

\- Quoi? S'étonna le vampire en se retournant vers son frère! Où sont-il, alors?

\- Je l'ignore! Mais une chose est sûre: je les ais vu repartir avec ces chasseurs!

Lorsque les Salvadore retournèrent dans leur vieux manoir, ils furent surpris d'y trouver Caroline installée sur le canapé. Cette dernière leur demanda ensuite où pouvait trouver Bonnie , étonnée de ne pas la voir avec eux, sachant que Damon l'avait enlevée pour privilégier Elena. Encore une fois. Faisant ainsi échouer le plan de Vincent qui consistait à dessécher les originels.

Malgré la douleur et la colère, la jolie blonde ne laissa rien transparaître préférant se contenter d'écouter Stefan raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Une fois le récit terminé, la jeune femme entendit le portable de Damon sonner. Ce dernier répondit aussitôt à l'appel puis se leva en bombardant Jeremy de questions sans lui donner le temps de pouvoir répondre, mais lorsque le jeune Gilbert lui fit part de sa décision, le vampire péta un câble. L'ancien chasseur avait beau lui expliquer les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à faire ce choix, Damon ne voulait entendre. Furieux et totalement opposé cette décision prise par le frère de sa bien-aimée, l'aîné des Salvadore exigea de parler à Bonnie espérant que celle-ci s'y oppose aussi puis surtout fasse quelque chose pour empêcher ça, mais lorsque la sorcière lui dit qu'elle ne pourra finalement rien faire, le vampire lui raccrocha au nez sans la laisser finir sa phrase.

\- Je vais les tuer! Proféra Damon hors de lui!

\- As-tu pris le temps de les écouter au moins? Questionna Caroline!

\- Ecoute, Blondie! Je ne suis pas d'humeur!

\- N'as-tu pas encore compris que Jeremy a prit cette décision pour la sécurité de sa soeur?

\- Parce que tu trouves qu'Elena est en sécurité avec ces chasseurs qui l'utilisent comme poche de sang? S'écria Damon!

\- Là-bas au moins, nous savons qu'ils ne la tueront pas! Tant qu'ils auront besoin du remède contre les vampires, ces chasseurs la protégeront!

\- Parce que d'après toi cela empêcherait Octave de mettre la main sur elle?

\- Non! Mais tant qu'elle sera là-bas, ni lui ni ses complices vampires n'oseront se pointer chez des chasseurs qui ont à disposition une cure qui les rendra mortel, Damon! Et comme nous savons que le remède ne sera que temporaire, il serait donc préférable de la laisser là-bas le temps d'utiliser cette cure contre nos ennemis jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de trace de remède dans le sang d'Elena! Et lorsqu'ils s'en rendront compte, ces hommes la relâcheront car elle ne leur servira plus à rien après!

\- Et les vampires cesseront de lui courir après! Conclut Stefan!

* * *

Pendant que Jeremy restait aux côtés de sa soeur, Bonnie faisait un sort afin que la jeune Petrova soit impossible à localiser. Lorsque la sorcière termina et voulue se retirer, le frère d'Elena la retenu par le bras en la suppliant de rester. Le jeune homme reconnu qu'il s'était montré odieux avec elle depuis son arrivé et s'excusait sincèrement pour son attitude à son égard.

\- Je dois avouer que tes paroles m'ont blessé, Jeremy! Mais c'est oublié! Dit-elle en le laissant la prendre dans ses bras!

Quelques minutes plus tard, les ex-amants virent James et ses collègues revenir avec des seringues à la main, puis chacun d'eux planter une aiguille dans la peau de la jeune femme pour extraire une petite quantité de sang avant de repartir aussitôt.

Bonnie s'approcha de sa meilleure amie pour mieux la détailler. Au moment où la sorcière allait quitter la pièce, cette dernière sentit quelque chose vibrer dans la poche de sa veste et en y plongeant sa main, la jeune femme ressortit son portable qu'elle était sûr d'avoir laisser à la Nouvelle-Orléans lors de son kidnaping. Celle-ci sourit en comprenant après qu'il avait atterrit là par un sort de transfère sûrement fait par Vincent. Bonnie le remerciait intérieurement car elle en avait vraiment besoin et cela allait lui éviter de retourner en Louisiane pour aller le chercher ou d'en acheter un autre.

En supprimant les message, la sorcière remarqua un message de Jaimie qui lui demanda de le rappeler le plus vite possible car ce dernier devait lui parler d'urgence. Etonné, la jeune femme appela aussitôt son demi-frère, se demandant se qu'il avait à lui dire de si important.

\- Bonnie! Enfin! J'essaye de d'appeler depuis des heures mais tu ne réponds pas! Je commençais à m'inquiéter! Dit-il!

\- J'ai eu quelques soucis mais tout va bien! Le rassura sa demi-soeur! Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire?

\- Je suis désolé, mais je peux pas te le dire au téléphone! Rejoins-moi à la maison, s'il te plaît!

\- Pourquoi? S'étonna la sorcière!

\- C'est au sujet d'Abby! Juste avant sa mort!


	9. Chapter 9: Une horrible vérité

**Chapitre 9: Une horrible vérité.**

La nouvelle s'était propagée dans le quartier de la ville. La mort de Freya Mikaelson avait été une surprise pour tout le monde, non pas dû fait qu'elle est été tué car étant la seule mortelle de cette famille cela leur semblait normal même inévitable que cette dernière y passe la première vu le nombre d'ennemis qu'ils ont, mais le fait que ce soit un humain qui ait mis fin à sa vie. La perte de leur soeur aînée avait été un coup dur pour eux. La jeune femme avait toujours été présente pour sa famille dans les bons moments ainsi que les mauvais et les avaient sauvés à de nombreuses reprises. Les Mikaelsons se rendaient comptent qu'ils avaient non seulement perdu une soeur mais aussi une puissante alliée.

Elijah regrettait à présent d'avoir garder les fillettes en otages, coupable d'avoir provoqué la mort de sa soeur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Lui demanda Rebekah en le voyant feuilleter des photos de Freya dans son portable!

\- Rien! Dit-il!

\- Elle nous manque aussi, tu sait!

\- Je ne vous comprend pas du tout! S'écria Kol derrière eux! Comment pouvez-vous rester ici tranquillement alors que le meurtrier de notre soeur vit encore?

\- Il a perdu ses filles, Kol! Rien ne peut être pire pour lui à présent! Répondit Elijah!

\- Attends! Es-tu en train de le défendre alors qu'il vient de tuer un membre de notre famille?

\- Si tu avais laissé ces fillettes en vie, elle serait vivante! Cria Klaus en colère! En tuant les enfants d'Alaric tu as provoqué la perte de notre soeur! Si Freya est morte c'est avant tout par ta faute!

\- Les capacités de ces sorcières étaient dangereuses et pouvaient finir un jour par nous tuer dans l'avenir, Nick! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier! Répondit violemment Kol!

\- Te remercier d'avoir entraîner la mort de Freya! Laisse-moi rire! Lui rétorqua l'hybride!

\- Oh j'ai compris! Tu me reproches d'avoir tuer ces filles à cause de cette blonde de Mystic Falls qui te fais toujours tourner la tête! Se moqua son petit frère!

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Kol! Lui prévint Klaus!

\- CELA SUFFIT! Les interrompit Elijah! Ces chamailleries inutile ne ramènera pas Freya!

\- Où tu vas, Nick? Demanda sa soeur en le voyant se diriger vers la porte!

\- Je ne pense pas que Caroline souhaite te voir en ce moment, Niklaus!

\- Je dois la voir pour lui parler! Insista l'hybride!

\- Pour lui dire quoi? Que tu es désolé que ton frère ait tué ses enfants? Lui dit Rebekah!

\- Laisse tomber! Rien de ce que tu lui diras ne changera! Lui prévint son grand frère!

\- De toute façon, elle doit certainement te haïr aussi, maintenant! Lui dit sèchement Kol!

\- Peut-être! Mais je dois lui parler! Insista Klaus!

\- Réfléchis, Nick! A part toi, nous somme à peu près tous responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ses Jumelles! Freya et Kol les ont enlevé, je les ais gardés en otages lorsque leur père me suppliait de les lui rendre, Hayley nous a dévoilé leurs existence alors qu'elle avait promit à leur mère de ne jamais le faire!

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, Elijah!

\- Mais tu fais parti de cette famille, Niklaus! Que tu le veuilles ou non! Et vu que nous sommes la cause de la mort de ses filles! Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle fera la différence?

Klaus aurait voulu lui répondre mais ne dit finalement rien, forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Caroline n'allait certainement plus faire de distinction et devait sûrement le haïr en ce moment. Même si ce dernier avait passionnément aimé Cami, l'hybride avait toujours gardé une certaine affection pour la jeune Forbes et l'idée que la jeune femme le déteste ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Elijah voulait dire à son frère à quel point il était désolé. Le vampire savait que la jeune femme avait compté pour lui et que maintenant par sa faute, Klaus venait de la perdre. L'originel voulu dire un mot mais sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Lorsque celui-ci lu le message qu'on venait de lui envoyé l'expression de son visage durcit aussitôt.

Un ennemi de longue date venait de faire son apparition et retenait Hayley en otage. Elijah devait se présenter seul et à l'heure au lieu convenu. En cas de retard, d'absence ou une tentative de duperie: la belle hybride serait tuée sur champ. L'originel n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait sauver la femme qu'il aimait, ce dernier devait coopérer.

* * *

Entre temps, Bonnie était retourné à l'ancien appartement de sa mère afin d'y retrouver Jaimie , impatiente d'entendre ce que son demi-frère allait lui révéler mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, cette dernière le trouva assit sur le canapé en compagnie d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, un homme que la jeune femme reconnue tout de suite puis salua, tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Il se nommait Brian Stuart et était le commissaire de police qui enquêtait sur l'incendie qui avait eu lieu dans la maison de son père alors que la métisse se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le feu s'était déclenché après que cette dernière se soit écroulée ivre-morte en revenant d'une soirée arrosée il y a quatre ans. Sauvé de justesse par Damon, Brian avait ouvert une enquête afin de découvrir ce qui avait pu provoquer cette incendie mais l'affaire fût classé sans suite et le commissaire en charge du dossier avait quitter Mystic Falls sans laisser de nouvelles, ce qui avait étonné la jeune femme. Pourquoi était-il revenu, maintenant? Transformé en vampire? Etait-il lui aussi à la recherche de la cure? Se demandait la sorcière avant de s'installer en face de lui.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Bonnie! Et je suppose que tu as des questions, n'est ce pas? Déclara Brian!

\- Et bien je suis surtout étonnée de vous voir ici après quatre ans! Que vous était-il arrivé? Le questionna-t-elle!

\- Ma transition en vampire a été longue et difficile! Après avoir faillit tuer un innocent pour m'abreuver de son sang, j'ai décidé de mettre ma carrière entre parenthèses pour contrôler mes instincts et ma soif de sang, puis m'habituer à ma nouvelle nature.

\- Comment avez-vous été transformé? Demanda Jaimie!

\- Après avoir été tué par votre ami Damon! Répondit le vampire en regardant Bonnie! Ton amie Caroline m'avait donné son sang pour me guérir, suite à une chute de débris qui s'étaient écroulé sur moi, lors d'une inspection dans votre grenier!

\- Avez-vous découvert autre chose? Demanda la sorcière!

\- Oui! Et c'est pour cela que j'avais préféré en parler à votre mère, Bonnie!

\- Pourquoi? S'étonna la jeune femme!

\- Ce que j'avais découvert n'allait pas te plaire et je ne disposait pas de preuves suffisantes pour t'en informer!

\- Qu'elles preuves?

\- Que cette incendie ait été provoquée volontairement! Dit-il! Il n' y a aucun doute la dessus!

\- Quoi? S'exclama la métisse choqué!

\- Qu'avez-vous dit à Abby? Demanda Jaimie!

\- Je lui ait fait part de mes soupçons, juste après avoir pu confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien d'une incendie criminelle! Répondit le vampire roux! Ta mère était très inquiète pour toi, c'est pour cela qu'elle tenait à ce que je continue cette enquête, car le responsable qui avait essayer de te tuer en mettant le feu dans ta maison pouvait très bien recommencer!

\- Qui soupçonniez-vous? Demanda enfin Bonnie!

\- Ceux que tu penses être tes amis!

\- Pouvez-vous être précis? Demanda-t-elle abasourdit par cette réponse!

\- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, Bonnie!

\- Oui! Mais c'est absolument ridicule, Brian! Je connais Matt et Caroline depuis des années, je suis certaine qu'il ne me ferait jamais une chose pareil! Tandis que Damon, bien qu'il soit mon ami lui aussi, m'aurait tout simplement tué s'il l'avait voulu! Donc vous faites fausse route!

\- Alors pourquoi Damon aurait-il tenté de m'hypnotiser lorsque je voulu comparer les empreintes laisser dans ta maison aux leurs? S'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il m'aurait laisser faire mon travail, Bonnie!

\- Il y a surement une explication à ça! Dit-elle sans en être vraiment convaincue!

\- Peut-être! Mais si ce n'est pas lui: alors il protège le responsable! Supposa Brian! En tout cas lorsque je suis devenu un vampire, Abby a tout fait pour que l'enquête puisse continuer, en me demandant de lui passer tout les outils nécessaires qui pouvaient servir à trouver des indices qui mènerait au coupable. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de me rapporter des échantillons ou des objets pouvant servir de preuves, afin que je puisse les examiner moi même dans moi même dans un département de la police scientifique! Mais ce qui m'a le plus intrigué c'est les échantillons d'alcool sur un bouchon retrouvé en dessous du canapé! J'ai donc demandé à ta mère de chercher dans tous les recoins puis les poubelles de la maison, la bouteille qui correspondait à ce bouchon!

\- A-t-elle retrouvé la bouteille? Demanda Jaimie!

\- Oui! Mais il n'a pas que ça!

\- Qu'avez-vous découvert d'autre? Le questionna Bonnie!

\- Les empreintes de Jeremy Gilbert que j'avais trouvé dans le salon et la cuisine, à l'époque où j'étais encore humain: je les ais aussi retrouvé sur cette bouteille!

\- Et alors? Répondit la jeune femme, souhaitant de tout son coeur ne pas entendre ce qui allait suivre!

\- Ce rhum a été utilisé pour provoquer l'incendie! Les pompiers me l'on eux mêmes confirmé avant que je n'arrive sur les lieux! C'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont appelé l'un de mes collègues!

\- Attendez! Ce sont les pompiers qui vous ont appelé? Demanda Jaimie!

\- Oui! Ils l'ont fait car l'incendie était d'origine criminelle!

\- Non! Je le connais! Jeremy serait incapable de faire ça! Dit-elle!

\- En es-tu vraiment sûr? Lui demanda Brian! Abby m'a aussi parlé de ce mystérieux sort qu'un sorcier t'as jeté! Apparemment, tu serais liée à une amie à toi qui n'est autre que la soeur de Jeremy Gilbert, n'est ce pas? Cette fille est donc plongée dans un long sommeil et ne se réveillera qu'à l'instant où tu mourras! C'est vraiment cruelle d'infliger une telle chose à quelqu'un! Dit-il d'un air navré! C'est une chose que je ne souhaite à personne!

\- Vous voulez me faire croire que Jeremy aurait volontairement provoqué cette incendie, dans le but de me tuer? Dit-elle incrédule!

\- Je t'informe les faits et la cause de la mort de ta mère! Lui dit sèchement le vampire!

\- Quoi? S'étonna la jeune Bennett!

\- Si elle le pensait innocent, pourquoi aurait-elle permit à Enzo de le tuer?

\- Vous mentez! Cria-t-elle en refusant d'y croire!

\- Abby m'a clairement expliqué qu'envoyer Jeremy en prison serait impossible parce qu'il est entouré de vampire qui le protège, mais surtout parce qu'il est le frère de la petite amie de l'un deux, n'est ce pas? Et sa bien-aimée doit sûrement être ton amie, Elena, plongée dans un profond sommeil jusqu'à ta mort, si je ne me trompe pas? Et oui! Ta mère m'a raconté beaucoup de chose pendant qu'elle m'aidait dans ma transition de vampire! Tout d'abord la manière brutale dont elle a été transformée, après avoir eu la nuque brisée comme moi et par le même meurtrier que le mien! Abby a été tuée afin que ta meilleure amie est la vie sauve et moi pour que son frère échappe à la prison après une tentative de meurtre! Dit Brian avec beaucoup de ressentiments! Ecoute, Bonnie! Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est c'est pourtant la vérité! Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te mentir en inventant une histoire pareille!

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, pouvant plus contenir ses larmes qui coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues. Cela n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai pensa cette dernière en essayant de s'en convaincre sans réellement y arriver car elle savait que Brian n'avait rien à gagner en lui racontant un mensonge pareil.

Toutes ses peurs et ses inquiétudes que Bonnie avait enfoui en elle refirent violemment surface, sans parler de ces révélations sur ses amis qui étaient vraiment dur à entendre mais surtout, lui faisaient très mal.

\- Ta mère voulait seulement te protéger, Bonnie! Et si cela signifiait tuer Jeremy Gilbert elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter! Lui dit le vampire! Je suis désolé que tu ais à l'apprendre comme ça!

\- Ce n'est rien! Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'Abby aurait voulue qu'on le sache! Répondit Jaimie!

Bonnie avait l'intention d'adresser un dernier mot à l'ancien policier mais fût interrompue par son portable qui sonna. La sorcière consulta sa messagerie en se demandant ce qu'on pouvait encore lui vouloir, puis après avoir lu attentivement le message la jeune femme se leva soudainement!

\- Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller! Dit-elle en prenant sa veste avant de partir!


	10. Chapter 10: Une vengeance meurtrière

**Chapitre 10: Une vengeance meurtrière.**

Bonnie arriva finalement dans le cimetière de Mystic Falls pour y rejoindre Caroline, comme cette dernière lui avait demandé dans son message puis lorsque la sorcière se dirigea vers la silhouette de sa meilleure amie, celle-ci eu un choc en voyant les deux tombes des jumelles qu'elle pensait vivante d'après ce que la vampire lui avait dit au téléphone. Pourquoi lui avoir menti? Se demanda la sorcière bouleversée avant d'enlacer la jolie blonde.

Après un long moment de silence, la vampire lui raconta en détail ce qui s'était passé pendant l'absence de la sorcière qui sentit ses larmes couler, triste furieuse de ne pas avoir pu l'aider à sauver ses filles. Caroline quand à elle pensait à sa meilleure amie en ce moment et savait que cette dernière n'y était pour rien mais ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, non pas à la sorcière mais à la jeune Gilbert d'être toujours la privilégiée quelque soit la situation.

\- Je dois y aller, Bonnie! Lui dit finalement la vampire!

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Caroline! S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi: dis le moi!

\- D'accord! Promet moi de t'éloigner de Damon et des Gilbert, Bonnie!

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Lui demanda sa meilleure amie étonnée de l'entendre dire une chose pareille!

\- Pour ton propre bien! Tu as beau être amie avec Damon mais sache qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à sacrifier ta vie pour celle d'Elena!

\- Peut-être! Mais il est bon pour Elena, Caroline! Tu ne peux pas le nier!

\- Etre bon pour elle ne signifie pas forcément qu'il est pour les autres, Bonnie! Il ne l'était pas pour nous, il ne l'a jamais été bon pour moi ni pour Matt et encore moins pour les victimes qu'il a faites!

\- Mais Damon a changé, Caroline! Il n'est plus le vampire sanguinaire qu'il était avant! Lui assura la sorcière qui comprenait la douleur de son amie mais trouvait tout de même que celle-ci exagérait!

\- Il ne l'est plus à cause d'Elena! S'il essaye d'être meilleur ce n'est que pour elle, c'est tout! Si Elena venait un jour à mourir où le quitter définitivement: crois-tu vraiment qu'il restera l'ami que tu connais maintenant et que tu as appris à apprécier? Il pourrait à tout moment redevenir le tueur cruel qu'il était avant! Quoi que tu fasse elle passera toujours avant toi, Bonnie! Tu as beaucoup perdu toi aussi, donc ne gaspille plus ton énergie à vouloir résoudre tous leurs problèmes!

\- Ecoute je comprends parfaitement ce que tu traverse en ce moment, mais Elena n'y est pour rien tandis qu'en vouloir à Damon ne ramènera pas Lizzie et josie! Lui répondit la métisse!

\- Je lui en veux d'avoir fait échouer notre plan qui a condamné mes filles à mort, Bonnie! S'il ne t'avais pas enlevé: elles seraient encore en vie! J'ai perdu mes enfants parce que la vie d'Elena Gilbert passait avant la leur! Cria-t-elle avec colère et ressentiment! C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit au téléphone car je n'avais aucune envie de voir Damon et même Stefan bien que je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, mais il reste son frère et rien ne pourra changer ça! Quand à Elena! Elle est ma meilleure amie, je sais parfaitement que ce qui arrive maintenant n'est pas de sa faute mais c'est comme ça je n'y peux rien! Je lui en veux aussi! Avoua enfin la jolie blonde!

\- Pourquoi? Demanda innocemment Bonnie!

\- Elle est toujours choisie ou privilégiée au détriment des autres! Répondit cette dernière! Mes enfants ont perdus la vie parce que celle d'Elena passe avant! Voilà la réalité, Bonnie! Tout doit être fait pour le bien être de la princess...

\- Arrête! La coupa soudainement la sorcière qui trouvait que son amie allait trop loin! Elena est notre amie et rien de tout ce qui t'arrive n'est de sa faute, Caroline!

\- Tout ce qui nous arrive est toujours lié de prés ou de loin à elle! La seconde mort de ta mère en est la preuve car tout est mit en oeuvre pour éviter qu'elle soit blessée physiquement ou moralement!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la seconde mort de ma mère? La questionna la jeune femme!

\- Damon voulait à tout prix que Jeremy évite la prison après que ce commissaire de police, ait découvert qu'il est mit le feu dans ton ancienne maison à Mystic Falls! J'étais contre parce qu'il l'avait fait dans le but de te tuer pour réveiller sa soeur, mais Damon y était totalement opposé parce que cela rendrait Elena malheureuse! Jeremy te considérait responsable de la mort de Jo ainsi que de l'état actuel d'Elena et trouvait donc normal que ta vie soit sacrifié pour qu'il puisse briser le sort jeté sur elle. Pour lui c'était la moindre des choses pour réparer les dégâts que tu avais provoquée comme il le disait!

La sorcière resta figé incapable de sortir le moindre son de sa bouche, suite au choc de la révélation de Caroline! Brian lui avait donc dit la vérité. Enzo était mort parce qu'il voulait la protéger de lui! Son ex-petit ami lui avait menti.

\- Dans quelles circonstances est-elle morte? Arriva-t-elle enfin à lui demander!

\- Stefan ne pouvait pas la laisser tuer le frère d'Elena! Il a dû l'éliminer pour sauver Jeremy en lui mettant un pieux dans le coeur! Lui dévoila son amie! Pour m'assurer qu'il ne recommence jamais, je l'ai menacé de tuer sa copine et je l'aurais fait si cet imbécile aurait encore une fois tenté de te toucher! Depuis il n'a plus osé tenter quoi que ce soit! Je n'ai pas osé te le dire avant car tu étais en plein deuil puis ensuite tu as quitté la ville pour t'installer ailleurs!

\- Ainsi, j'ai perdu ma mère et l'homme que j'aimais car mon ex me voulait morte! Résuma la sorcière en souriant ironiquement! Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'en veuille mais au point d'orchestrer ma mort: non! Dit-elle en larmes!

\- On peut dire ce que l'ont veut mais Elena a immiscé Damon dans nos vies sans jamais nous consulter! Ajouta Caroline consciente qu'elle n'arrangeait pas les choses et risquait de compromettre l'aide que la sorcière devait apporter à Elena, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance pour la blonde!

Bonnie quand à elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Profondément blessée par cette trahison, la jeune femme échangea une une dernière accolade avec sa meilleure amie avant de quitter le cimetière.

En chemin la sorcière se sentait observé malgré avoir regardé à plusieurs reprises, derrière puis tout autour d'elle sans rien remarquer d'étrange ou suspect. La métisse accéléra ses pas pour tenter d'arriver jusqu'à sa voiture mais à l'instant où cette dernière sortit les clés pour rentrer dans son véhicule une main lui saisit aussitôt le poignet.

\- Vous avez l'air pressée! Constata une voix inconnue!

Après avoir reprit sa respiration, la jeune femme se retourna doucement puis vit un jeune homme la détaller en souriant.

\- Depuis des mois que je vous cherche; je suis content de vous avoir enfin trouvé, Bonnie Bennett! Lui déclara ce dernier!

\- Qui êtez-vous? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive!

\- Je m'appelle Octave Salvadore! Répondit le vampire!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Elijah se rendit au lieu du rendez-vous convenu par l'homme qui retenait Hayley prisonnière mais lorsque l'originel arriva, il vit un corps sans tête étendu au sol et enchaîné. En se rapprochant ce dernier reconnu avec horreur le cadavre de sa bien-aimée.

\- Désolé, Elijah! Je t'avais dit que je la tuerais si tu t'absentais ou si tu venais accompagné mais les choses ont pris une autre tournure et ta copine ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité alors j'ai dû l'éliminer! Lui confia le meurtrier de la défunte hybride! Oui, j'avoue l'avoir aussi fait pour le fun, Elijah! Mais ça ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai dû endurer à cause de toi!

\- Si voulais me faire payer la mort de tes parents c'est à moi qu'il fallait t'en prendre, Miguel! Hayley n'y était pour rien! Dit-il en plongeant sa main dans la poitrine du vampire avant de lui arracher le coeur!

De retour chez lui, l'originel dévasté se demandait comment il comptait annoncer la nouvelle, non pas à ses frères ou sa soeur, mais à sa nièce. De quelle manière allait-il pouvoir lui annoncer qu'elle a perdu sa mère? Pensa-t-il conscient que cela n'allait pas être une chose facile.

\- Que s'est-il passé? Comment va Hayley? Lui demanda sa soeur inquiète!

\- Hayley est morte! Lui dévoila Elijah sans lui adresser un regard!

\- Non! Ce n'est pas possible! S'écria-t-elle en larmes! Qu'est ce qui nous arrive, Elijah? D'abord Freya et maintenant Hayley!

\- C'est une terrible épreuve que nous finiront par surmonter, Rebekah!

\- Je l'aimais aussi, Elijah! Et je sais qu'elle était très importante pour toi! Qu'allons nous dire à Hope?

\- La vérité! Dit-il en montant les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de sa nièce!

Mais avant que l'originel n'atteigne la chambre de Hope, il entendit Kol tourner en rond dans la pièce. Le vampire paraissait inquiet. Klaus avait de graves hallucinations depuis leur retour et plus le temps passait, plus elles devenaient persistantes au point qu'il faillit s'en prendre à sa fille dés que celle-ci fit irruption dans le salon. Arrêté juste à temps par Kol qui lui brisa la nuque, l'hybride fût déposé sur le canapé inconscient.

En se rendant chez Vincent, Elijah apprit que son frère subissait les assauts d'une puissante sorcière que Klaus avait connu puis livré à ses tortionnaires juste après l'avoir utilisé pour ses pouvoirs. Cette femme qu'ils croyaient morte avait finalement survécu à agresseurs et elle cherchait sans aucun doute à se venger de lui, bref. Encore un ennemi dont ils doivent se débarrasser au plus vite. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la sorcière responsable de l'état de Klaus mais une fois face à cette dernière Elijah et Kol se rendirent compte que quatre autres vampires les attendaient, puis au moment où Kol tenta de se jeter sur elle, celui-ci fût rapidement stopper par l'un des vampire que l'originel tua avec facilité mais moment où Elijah s'apprêtait à en supprimer un lui aussi, il sentit comme son frère, un puissant anévrisme les ravager donnant l'avantage à leurs adversaires qui leurs brisa la nuque.

Lorsque les deux originels reprirent conscience, ils avaient les poignets et chevilles solidement attachés par des chaînes trempées dans de la veine de vénus.

La sorcière s'avança vers eux avec un sourire satisfait, contente que son plan ait fonctionné.

\- Quelle horreur! S'exclama Kol en regardant la sorcière avec dégoût! Qu'a-t-il pu bien se passer pour que ton visage puisse ressembler à celui d'un zombie? Si c'est un déguisement il est vraiment réussi!

\- Ce n'est pas cas! Confirma-t-elle agacée par les réflexions du vampire!

\- Quoi que tu comptes nous faire: c'est peine perdu puisque tu peux pas nous tuer! Lui rappela Elijah!

\- Qui a parlé de vous tuer? Répondit la sorcière en sortant une machette de son sac! Une fois que je vous aurez coupé en morceaux: je diviserai votre carcasse en plusieurs parts pour la jeter dans chaque endroits différents, d'autres que je brûlerais ou donnerais aux fauves! Vous êtes prêts? Dit-elle en s'approchant des frères Mikaelsons!

Au moment où la jeune femme leva sa machette pour mettre ses dires en application, une main la stoppa net puis la projeta violemment contre le mur.

\- Comme je suis surpris de te revoir, Ramona! Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en sortirais vivante! Lui dit Klaus!

\- Comment est ce possible? Cria la sorcière!

\- Après que ma soeur m'ait fait écouter le message que tu m'as laissé sur mon portable, j'ai dû prendre des précautions en me rendant d'abord chez un sorcier! Expliqua l'hybride avant de soulever Ramona en la maintenant par le cou! J'aurais dû te tuer au lieu de te livrer à tes oppresseurs!

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi! La mort n'est rien comparé à tout ce que nous avons dû subir à cause de vous! Répondit cette dernière!

\- Nous? S'étonna-t-il!

Mais à l'instant où l'originel allait l'achever, il entendit son jeune frère crier. Alaric venait de lui injecter la cure dans la gorge à l'aide d'une seringue, mettant définitivement fin à l'immortalité de Kol, mais l'ancien professeur d'histoire n'en avait pas finit avec le vampire et voulait lui faire payer la mort de ses filles en le faisant souffrir le plus longtemps possible avant de le tuer, lorsque Klaus lui lança la machette dans l'omoplate puis se débarrassa de la sorcière en lui brisant le cou. Tandis que l'humain s'écroulait en gémissant de douleur, l'hybride alla délivrer ses frères qui ensuite se saisirent Alaric.

\- Je vois que tu as décider de te suicider mais avant d'exaucer tes souhaits, dis-nous d'abord ce tu as injecté à Kol! Exigea Klaus!

L'humain se contenta de sourire sans rien lui dire de plus, ce qui étonna Klaus vu qu'il venait de l'hypnotiser mais la compulsion ne semblait pas faire effet sur lui malgré l'absence de verveine dans son sang. Ramona avait dû lui jeter un sort qui l'indemnise de l'hypnose. C'était la seule explication. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait tirer aucune réponse de lui, l'hybride décapita. Le corps sans tête d'Alaric s'effondra aux pieds de l'originel.

\- Il va falloir aussi penser à Caroline! Ajouta Elijah!

\- Qu'est ce tu veux dire? Cria Klaus comprenant tout de suite ce que son frère voulait dire!

\- Elle cherchera sûrement à se venger!

\- Non!

\- Klaus...

\- Je lui parlerai! Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver là, Elijah!

\- Comme c'est mignon! Ironisa Kol derrière eux! Klaus a encore de l'affection pour la vampire blonde de Mystic Falls!

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te réveilles, cher frère? C'était tellement mieux quand tu faisais encore ta petite sieste!

\- Très drôle, Nikklaus! Mais Elijah a raison! J'ai tué ses filles! Elle essayera sûrement de se venger!

Mais avant que l'hybride n'ai le temps de lui répondre trois coup de feu retentirent dans toute la pièce. L'ancien vampire s'écroula sous la pression des balles, blessé.

\- En effet! Dit Caroline avec un revolvers à la main!


	11. Chapter 11: Une proposition inattendue

**Chapitre 11: Une proposition inattendue.**

\- Si c'est la cure que vous cherchez: je ne l'ai pas! Déclara la jeune femme!

\- Ce n'est pas pour la cure que je suis venu vous voir mais pour proposer un marché, Bonnie!

\- Laquelle?

\- J'ai ici un ascendant qui n'a pas encore été utilisé! Lui dit-il en le sortant de sa poche!

\- Si vous voulez que je crée une nouvelle prison c'est impossible! Seuls les Gemini peuvent le faire et je n'en connaît aucun qui soit encore en vie!

\- Oui mais ça c'était avant que Valérie Tulle annule le sort qui ne permettait la création des univers carcéraux que par les Gemini! En siphonnant la magie qui empêchait d'autres sorciers de pouvoir réaliser les mondes-prisons, elle a rendu cela possible! Et c'est pour ça que je suis là!

\- Où est le piège? Demanda-t-elle méfiante!

\- Nulle part! J'espère seulement que vous accepterez de m'aider, Bonnie!

\- A créer une nouvelle prison universelle? Je serais très heureuse de vous y enfermer! Dit-elle!

\- Non! Répondit le vampire en rigolant! J'aimerais créer un sort qui remonte le temps!

\- Quoi? Vous êtes sérieux? Demanda la métisse!

\- Très!

\- Je regrette mais ce que vous me demander est impossible! Non seulement parce que je n'ai pas les capacités de le faire mais aussi parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'un tel sort existe ou soit possible! Répondit sincèrement la jeune femme!

\- Il n'existe pas en effet! Mais il y a un début à tout, pas vrai? Qui aurait pu croire un jour que l'on puisse créer une autre dimension arrête le temps, à l'aide de la magie? Je ne parle pas d'un purgatoire surnaturel, mais d'un autre univers terrestre créé par des sorciers!

\- Je sais mais cela ne signifie pas que ce que vous cherchez à faire marchera!

\- Peut-être, mais rien est impossible, Bonnie!

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous remonter le temps? Demanda la sorcière!

\- Je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant! C'est un ami que j'ai connu il y a cent ans! Il était sorcier! C'est lui qui a essayer de le réaliser après en avoir eu l'idée! Expliqua le vampire!

\- D'où lui est venu cette idée? Questionna la jeune Bennett!

\- Lorsque les membres de son clan ont créé le premier univers carcéral en 1903, il a voulu en créer un autre! Ce qu'il fit quatre ans plus tard!

\- Pourquoi avoir prit autant de temps? Ne pouvait-il pas le faire avant?

\- Non! Son clan était assez fermé pour ne pas dire sectaire! Aucun sorcier ne pouvait pratiquer une magie importante sans l'accord de leur supérieurs!

\- Ce sorcier faisait parti du clan Gemini!

\- Exact! Il créa la seconde prison de 1907 sans consulter les siens! Poursuivit le vampire en sortant l'ascendant qui avait appartenu au sorcier!

\- Je regrette mais je ne peux pas vous aidez, même si je le voulais! Déclara la sorcière!

\- Il n'y a pas que moi qui y gagnerais si jamais cela marchait, mais vous aussi, Bonnie! Pensez aux choses que vous pourrez changer, aux erreurs que vous pourrez réparer comme ce sort qui vous lie à votre amie, Elena!

Bonnie resta pensive un moment, consciente que Octave venait de toucher le point sensible mais la jeune femme reprit ses esprits.

\- J'ai une question à vous posez!

\- J'écoute!

\- Si vous cherchiez à retrouver la femme que vous aimiez: pourquoi nous avoir traqué dans tout le pays? Demanda la métisse!

\- Quand Tess a été tuée, j'était anéanti et très en colère! La venger en tuant son meurtrier me semblait tout à fait naturel, alors j'ai pris la femme qu'il aimait pour cible dans le but de le pousser à se livrer lui même à moi mais les choses ne se sont pas passé comme je l'espérait! Votre cher ami trouvait toujours un moyen d'échapper à mes complices en recrutant des sorcières pour l'aider et même si mes coéquipiers réussissaient à corrompre ces dernières ou à les retourner contre lui, cela n'a pas suffit! Entre temps, je me suis bien renseigner sur chacun de vous puis lorsque j'ai appris que vous étiez une Bennett je me suis rappelé de mon ami, de l'idée qu'il avait eu mais qu'il n'a jamais pu réaliser!

\- Qu'est ce qui vous dit que ça réussira? Répondit la jeune femme incrédule!

\- Qui vous dit que ça réussira pas? Personne ne l'a jamais essayé, Bonnie!

\- C'est impossible, ça échouera c'est certain!

\- Vous manquez de confiance en vous, Bonnie! Lui dit Octave! Tenez mon numéro! Poursuivit-il en lui tendant un papier! Si vous changer d'avis vous savez comment me contacter!

La sorcière lit le papier que le vampire venait de lui donner puis lorsqu'elle releva la tête, cette dernière constata qu'il était déjà partit.

* * *

Kol était toujours au sol agonisant. L'ancien vampire terrifié ne savait absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait, tout comme Elijah qui s'était précipité à son chevet inquiet de voir que les blessures de son frère ne guérissaient pas. L'originel avait beau lui donner son sang mais Kol le rejetait en vomissant. L'hôpital se trouvait trop loin pour qu'ils y arrivent à temps et le jeune Mikaelson avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Pendant ce temps, Klaus maintenait Caroline par le cou collé au mur.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ce passe! Hurla ce dernier!

\- Ton frère m'a prit ce qui m'était le plus cher au monde! Il fallait qu'il paye!

\- Que lui as-tu fais, Caroline!

\- En lui injectant la cure dans le sang, Alaric l'a rendu à nouveau humain, donc mortel! L'ennui avec ce remède est que l'effet est irrémédiable! Même le sang de vampire devient complètement inutile!

\- Et tu en as profité pour l'achevé! Conclut tristement l'hybride!

\- Honnêtement, Klaus! Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place, si quelqu'un t'avait prit ta fille? Demanda la blonde!

L'originel ne répondit rien, conscient qu'il réagirait de la même manière si quelqu'un lui arrachait Hope mais Kol restait toujours son frère et rien ne changerait ça. En s'en prenant à lui, la jeune vampire était devenue officiellement une ennemie.

\- Je regrette! Dit-il! Je suis désolé que les choses ce soient passé comme ça, Caroline!

\- Moi aussi! dit-elle!

L'hybride ferma les yeux puis lui arracha le coeur.

Klaus resta un moment immobile devant le corps sans vie de la jeune femme qu'il avait aimée, puis alla rejoindre son frère. Elijah était si dévasté qu'il n'eu même pas la force de regarder l'hybride lorsque celui-ci arriva. Kol avait finalement succombé à ses blessures.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Bonnie était retournée à Los Angeles bien décidée à laisser son passé derrière elle. La jeune femme se sentait trahie et ne voulait plus entendre parler de Jeremy et des frères Salvadores. Au fait, la sorcière espérait ne plus jamais les revoir dans sa vie car en y réfléchissant Caroline n'avait pas tout à fait tort en disant que l'arrivé de ces vampires avait gâché leurs vies, infligés des souffrances en perdant des proches à cause d'eux. Comme elle regrettait d'avoir ramené Jeremy à la vie. Cette dernière prit conscience que cela avait été une belle erreur qui n'a pas été sans conséquences parce qu'en plus de lui coûter la vie, son père a également perdu la sienne en se faisant tuer par Silas libéré du sort que Bonnie lui avait jeté.

Assise sur une chaise, la sorcière feuilletait les pages de ses grimoire qu'elle avait emportée avant de partir. La jeune Bennett avait peut-être l'intention de tirer un trait sur Mystic Falls ainsi que ses anciens amis mais ne comptait plus en faire de même pour la magie. Bonnie souhaitait maintenant se consacrer à chercher un moyen de rompre le sort que Kaï lui avait jeté. Et même si cela paraissait impossible d'y arriver, la jeune femme n'avait rien à perdre. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas utiliser une faille de sorcier au risque d' entraîner sa mort ainsi que celle d'Elena, mais rien ne prouvait qu'il ne pouvait se rompre sans en utiliser. Même si Kaï disait qu'il était irrémédiable, la métisse ne l'avait jamais vérifié par elle même si cela était vrai alors que le jeune Parker était connu pour être un menteur hors pair. C'est donc déterminé que Bonnie débuta ses premières recherches en effectuant quelques sorts qui ne donnèrent malheureusement aucun résultats.

Pendant que cette dernière feuilletait son grimoire, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Bonnie se leva en pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement de Jeremy ou des Salvadores mais lorsqu'elle ouvra la porte, la métisse fût très surprise.

\- Bonjour, Bonnie!

\- Vincent, Josh? Que faites-vous ici? S'étonna-t-elle!

\- Je n'ai pas de mauvaises nouvelles! Lui dit-il le vampire!

\- Lesquelles?

\- Cela concernent tes amis: Caroline et Alaric!

\- Est ce qu'ils vont bien?

\- Ils sont morts! Lui annonça le sorcier!

Josh et Vincent prirent le temps de tout lui raconter en détail, avant de lui rendre les corps des deux défunts. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ces derniers repartirent.

La jeune femme étaient en larmes, complètement dépassé par événements n'avait rien vu venir. Elle pensait que Caroline voulait rester seule pour surmonter son deuil et était loin d'imaginer que la vampire irait jusque là, sachant que c'était du suicide. Bonnie venait de perdre sa meilleure amie et s'en voulait de n'avoir rien su détecter avant. La jeune femme cassait tout dans la maison triste et en colère de ne pas avoir pu l'aider au moment où elle en avait vraiment besoin.

Epuisé, la métisse se laissa tomber sur son canapé, repensant aux paroles de Caroline avant sa mort que Bonnie avait mit sur le compte de la colère. Mais en y réfléchissant un peu plus puis contenu de tout ce qui c'est passé, son amie disait la vérité. Et aussi douloureux que cela puisse être, il n'était plus possible pour elle de le nier. Bien qu'elle l'ait fait longtemps.

Toujours en larmes, la sorcière prit aussitôt son portable.

\- Allo?

\- C'est moi!

\- Bonnie.

\- Oui. Vous vous vouliez créer un sort qui remonterait le temps, n'est ce pas?

\- Tout à fait!

\- Est ce que cela tient toujours?


	12. Chapter 12: Amitiés brisées

**Chapitre 12: Amitiés brisées.**

Caroline et Alaric avaient été enterrés aux côtés de leurs filles. Leur mort avait été une déchirure en particulier pour Stefan qui venait de perdre la femme qui l'aimait puis Bonnie qui se sentait définitivement seule désormais. La jeune femme déposa une fleur sur chaque tombe puis au moment de s'en aller, Damon l'a retenu par le bras mais voyant le regard glacial que celle-ci lui abordait, il la relâcha devinant tout de suite que son amie lui en voulait.

\- Bonnie! Bonnie attend! Insista le vampire!

\- Attendre quoi, Damon? Répondit cette dernière sans se retourner!

\- Je sais que je suis un peu responsable de ce qui est arrivé et... Bonnie écoute-moi!

\- Il n'y a plus rien à dire!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que rien de ce que tu diras ne changera! Voilà pourquoi! Cria-t-elle furieuse! Si tu ne m'avais pas enlevé, les originels auraient été neutralisés, Josie et Lizzie seraient encore en vie ainsi que leurs parents! Ma meilleure amie serait toujours vivante, Damon!

\- Je sais et crois moi je suis désolé! Dit-il!

\- Non tu n'est pas désolé! Tu t'en fiches! Répondit-elle!

\- Non tu te trompes! Alaric était mon meilleur ami mais je devais faire un choix! Elena passera toujours avant!

\- Ah c'est vrai! J'oubliais que toute vie ne valait absolument rien à côté de la sienne, même pas celle de deux enfants de huit ans! Ironisa la sorcière!

\- Arrête! Tu n'es pas drôle du tout, Bonbon!

\- Quoi! C'est pourtant le cas et ça l'a toujours été, Damon! Elena n'est qu'une excuse pour justifier tes choix égoïstes!

\- Ecoute moi bien! Auparavant je t'aurais tué sans hésiter pour réveiller Elena, si les choses n'avaient pas changés lorsque nous sommes devenus amis, Bonnie!

\- Nous étions amis! Précisa-t-elle! Et les choses n'ont jamais changés! Tu m'as laissée en vie uniquement parce que je suis amie avec Elena, c'est tout! Si tu ne m'a pas tué c'est uniquement parce que tu as peur qu'en se réveillant elle ne puisse jamais te le pardonner! Mais ne t'en fais pas, il y a d'autres personnes à qui ce détail ne fait plus peur! C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu Enzo et ma mère!

Cette révélation surprit le vampire qui se décomposa, comprenant que Bonnie connaissait la vérité.

\- Caroline m'a tout raconté! L'incendie que Jeremy a provoqué dans le but de me tuer! Ma mère tuée par ton frère puis mon petit ami tué par mon ex qui me voulait morte! Résuma -t-elle!

\- Je suis désolé, Bonnie! Mais je ne savais tout simplement pas comment te le dire, je n'y arrivais pas! Répondit le vampire! Je sais que tu te sens trahie et que tu es en colère! Tu en as parfaitement le droit! Mais pose toi cette question! Pourquoi t'aurais-je caché tout ça si je l'avais fait pour moi?

\- La seule question que je me pose est que malgré que l'ont soit devenus amis: qu'aurais-tu fais si Elena avait refusée de se sacrifier?

Le grand silence de Damon à cette question lui donna malheureusement la réponse, comprenant ainsi que Bonnie ne leur faisait désormais plus confiance et qu'elle ne leur pardonnera sûrement pas cette fois-ci, à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé! Ce dernier la regarda s'éloigner en sachant qu'il ne la reverra peut-être jamais!

* * *

Un an s'était écoulé depuis que Bonnie avait quittée Mystic Falls et le reste du scooby-gang. La jeune femme avait reprit son poste de pharmacienne tout en pratiquant la magie pendant que Octave continuait ses recherches de son côté sans perdre contact avec la sorcière. Pendant ce temps, Bonnie avait aussi essayée de trouver un moyen de rompre le sort de Kaï mais aucune de ses tentatives ne donnèrent un résultat. La pauvre Bennett n'avait plus d'autres alternatives que d'espérer que le vampire trouve enfin ce qu'il cherche en retournant en arrière par magie afin d'empêcher cette horrible malédiction. C'était devenu son seul et dernier recours si elle voulait retrouver sa liberté car même si la vie semblait avoir reprit son cours, la sorcière craignait que Damon et Jeremy décide un jour, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, de venir en Californie de le but de l'éliminer afin de récupérer Elena. Une éventualité que Octave lui avait mit à l'esprit au cours d'une simple discussion. Cela n'était peut-être pas une certitude mais une possibilité envisageable qui pouvait arriver à tout moment et Bonnie le savait.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme se leva de bonne heure puis se prépara comme d'habitude pour se rendre à son boulot mais en ouvra la porte, Octave se trouvait devant elle avec un sourire aux lèvres qui devait sûrement signifier qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose, du moins c'est ce que la sorcière espérait car elle ne voulait plus se faire de faux espoirs.

Les deux êtres surnaturels se rendirent dans chez un astrologue. Celui-ci les emmena dans une salle puis leur proposa les ascendant dont il disposait mais aucun ne semblait intéressé le vampire jusqu'à ce que quelque chose vienne attirer son attention. En s'approchant de plus près Bonnie vit un ascendant de taille gigantesque. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour le vampire. C'était celui là qui lui fallait et pas autre chose.

Après plusieurs heures de route en camion, Octave s'arrêta en plein désert puis sortit en incitant Bonnie de le suivre.

\- Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ici? Demanda la sorcière étonnée!

\- Question de prudence! Personne ne doit savoir ce que nous essayons de faire! Répondit-il!

\- Pour quelle raison?

\- Remonter le temps a des avantages mais aussi des conséquences sur ta vie et celles des autres, Bonnie!

\- Mais je ne compte changer que celle de ma mère et de mon petit ami! C'est tout!

\- En modifiant leurs destins celle de leurs entourages change également! Pense-y!

L'ancêtre des Salvadores plaça l'ascendant en direction du soleil puis laissa place à Bonnie afin qu'elle puisse réciter le sort et en quelques secondes une lumière aveuglante vint les envahirent complètement.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent enfin les yeux, ces derniers se rendirent comptent qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans le désert sauf que là il faisait sombre. La nuit était tombée alors qu'il était que treize heures de l'après midi. En regardant autour d'eux, ceux-cis constatèrent que l'ascendant n'était plus là. Cela aurait-il marché? Se demandèrent les deux êtres surnaturels. Pour le savoir ils allaient devoir le vérifier par eux mêmes une fois le soleil levé ce qui ne réjouissait pas du tout la sorcière qui n'avait pas envie de dormir dehors.

Quand elle se réveilla, Bonnie se trouvait couchée sur lit dans un hôtel de Mystic Falls. La jeune femme se leva puis sortit en vitesse de la chambre à la recherche du vampire.

\- Ah tu es là! Mais où étais-tu passé? Demanda la métisse!

\- Chercher ton petit déjeuner! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier au lieu de me faire des reproches! Se plaignit-il!

\- Alors?

\- Alors?

\- Le sort a-t-il marché? Soupira la sorcière!

\- Oui! Nous sommes le cinq février deux-milles onze! Cela t'évoque-t-il quelque chose?

\- Non! Mais je verrais! Menti-t-elle!

\- Menteuse! En visitant l'université de Withmore je t'ai vu discuter avec une blonde... Enfin! L'ancienne toi! Alors comme ça tu servait de barrière entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts? Intéressant! Au fait! Je dois t'avertir!

\- Quoi?

\- Je viens de tuer Damon et son frère! Allons ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient te manquer!

\- Bon! C'est à moi d'éliminer quelqu'un à présent! Lui informa la sorcière!

\- Ah oui! ce sorcier qui t'a lié à ton amie!

\- Exactement! En route!

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, regarde! Dit-il en lui montrant l'ascendant de 1994!

\- Comment...

\- Je l'ai prit chez Jo, je crois qu'elle s'appelle, en me faisant passer pour un plombier à qui elle avait téléphoné!

\- Bon! Allons-y!

Les deux complices allèrent trouver Kaï dans sa prison afin de le faire sortir mais une fois dehors, Octave lui planta ses crocs dans le cou puis en un mouvement lui brisa la nuque. Bonnie regarda le corps sans vie du jeune sorcier qui avait gâché sa vie, étendu au sol. Elle était enfin libre.

La sorcière était retournée dans son temps après avoir fait ses adieux à son coéquipier mais lorsqu'elle retourna voir la maison de son père, elle eu une grande surprise. Jeremy qui l'avait aperçu de loin la rejoignant puis l'embrassa, un geste auquel la sorcière ne s'y attendait pas mais le choc fût plus grand lorsque ce dernier lui dit qu'il étaient mariés.

* * *

Ce n'était pas possible. Elle s'était peut-être libéré de cette malédiction qui la liait à sa meilleure amie mais être l'épouse de Jeremy Gilbert n'était pas non plus un cadeau, car Bonnie était tout d'abord amoureuse d'un autre puis aussi parce que cette dernière avait tournée la page de leur histoire depuis longtemps et n'avait plus du tout de sentiments pour son ex.

La jeune femme se coucha sur son lit en réfléchissant comment elle en était arrivée là. La sorcière se leva pour aller trouver Jeremy afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce présent qui lui était complètement inconnu. L'ancien chasseur fût d'abord très étonné des questions posées par sa femme en pensant que c'était de la plaisanterie mais lorsque cette dernière lui dit qu'elle ne se rappelait de rien, ni d' avoir été mariée, il se mit à s'inquiéter. Le jeune Gilbert partit chercher sa soeur puis Caroline pour les avertir de la situation qui les inquiéta à leur tour. Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent aussitôt chez leur amie puis lui donnèrent un maximum d'informations, espérant que cela puisse l'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

Bonnie était mariée depuis bientôt cinq ans et d'après ses deux amies, ils filent le parfait amour, chose que la sorcière ne partageait pas, mais bon. Cela devait être sûrement dû à une conséquence en rapport avec le passé que la jeune femme avait modifié, comme le fait que Luke Parker soit le leader du clan Gemini en fusionnant avec sa soeur jumelle, Liv, étant donné que Kaï était mort. Quand à Jo Saltzman. Elle était mariée et élevait ses deux filles avec Alaric.

Caroline était devenue médecin et avait été transférée à Dallas où elle y vivait avec son époux. Bref! Le présent semblait positif pour tout le monde excepté Bonnie qui ne pouvait plus se permettre de retourner dans le temps pour changer les choses, surtout si ses amis avaient retrouvés enfin retrouvé une vie paisible. Cela ne serait pas juste pour eux. La sorcière comprenait maintenant pourquoi Octave lui disait que changer le cours du temps avait des conséquences. C'est donc résignée que la jeune femme décida de finalement laisser les choses comme elles sont. Mais le pire fût lorsqu'elle apprit de la bouche de Caroline, que Enzo était en couple avec Elena.

Après la mort de Damon, ces derniers s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés puis ont commencé à développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. L'homme que Bonnie aimait était en couple avec sa meilleure amie. La jeune ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Cette nouvelle lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le coeur au poing qu'elle dû faire des efforts énormes pour ne pas verser de larmes. Cette dernière savait qu'elle était la seule responsable de cette situation mais rester à côté d'Elena lui était devenue impossible car même en ayant conscience que la vampire n'y était pour rien, la métisse ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la trucider. C'est la raison pour laquelle la sorcière quitta la pièce en sortant.

Ce présent lui échappait, elle n'y comprenait plus rien et avait l'impression de vivre dans une époque qui ne lui appartenait pas.

\- Bonnie? Est ce que ça va? Demanda Elena inquiète!

\- Oui! Oui! Je vais bien! Mentit-elle!

\- Tu en es sûr?

\- JE T'AI QUE JE VAIS BIEN! Cria-t-elle!

\- Je veux seulement t'aider! Répondit la brune!

\- Va-t'en! Dit soudainement la sorcière!

\- Mais Bonnie...

\- Si tu veux vraiment m'aider alors rend moi service: va-t'en! Répéta la jeune femme en s'éloignant de la vampire!

La petite Bennett rentra dans sa voiture puis démarra à toute vitesse mais en tournant la tête, celle-ci vit trop tard un camion venir la percuter avant de se réveiller brutalement. Bonnie regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien d'autre que des objets de sa chambre. La sorcière était dans son lit. Tout ceci n'était au fait qu'un rêve.


	13. Chapter 13: Voyage dans le temps

**Tara: J'avoue! Je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour ce chapitre! Il est possible que je l'ai bâclé et je m'en excuse!**

 **Pour Stefan et Damon! Ils ne s'allient pas avec Klaus de gaieté de coeur! Ils sont contraint de le faire parce qu'ils ont un ennemi commun qui représente un danger pour eux aussi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13: Voyage dans le temps.**

Bonnie se leva sans savoir si elle devait être soulagée ou déçue que tout cela n'ait été qu'un rêve. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire mais ne comptait renoncer à cette option pour autant, la seule qui s'offrait à elle si cette dernière voulait sortir de cette malédiction qui la liait à sa meilleure amie jusqu'à sa mort.

Des semaines passèrent puis un beau jour, Octave l'appela pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient peut-être une chance de réussir grâce aux nouveaux objets que ce dernier avait trouvé. Les deux êtres surnaturels se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un parc du quartier. Une fois présent au lieu convenu, le vampire lui montra un gigantesque ascendant, exactement comme dans le rêve de Bonnie et une horloge géante qui servira sans doute à les envoyer dans le passé.

\- Que ce passe-t-il, Miss Bennett? Demanda celui-ci ayant remarqué les inquiétudes de la sorcière!

\- Je ne sais pas! Je me demande si c'est juste pour les autres! Répondit la jeune femme!

\- Quoi donc?

\- De changer le cours des choses! En faisant ça il y aura des conséquences pour nous mais aussi pour eux!

\- Je sais! Et tu le sais aussi! Nous le savions avant même de l'entreprendre! Pourquoi cette soudaine prise de conscience, maintenant?

\- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve il y a au moins une semaine! Confia la métisse!

\- Et alors?

\- Nous avions réussi à remonter dans le temps pour réparer les erreurs passé mais en revenant dans le présent, le résultat n'a pas été celui que j'espérais!

\- Tu n'as pas retrouvé les gens que tu aimais?

\- Si mais... Pas comme je le voulais!

\- C'est à dire?

\- J'étais mariée avec mon ex tandis que l'homme que j'aimais était en couple avec une autre! Ma meilleure amie pour être exact!

Le vampire éclata de rire, amusé par le rêve que Bonnie lui racontait.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Octave! J'avais l'impression d'être coincée dans une époque qui n'était pas la mienne! Répliqua-t-elle!

\- Qu'a-t-il y eu ensuite?

\- Et bien lorsque Kaï a été tué son petit frère Luke est devenu leader du clan Gemini en fusionnant avec sa soeur!

\- Je vois!

\- Tu vois quoi? Demanda la sorcière étonné!

\- Ce avait l'air de te sembler réel, n'est ce pas?

\- Très! Confirma cette dernière!

\- Et si ce n'était pas qu'un rêve? Mais une vision de ce que pourrait être ton avenir si nous changeons le passé!

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu es une sorcière, Bonnie! Les rêves peuvent des messages ou des avertissement de ce qui pourrait arriver! Comment as-tu rencontré, Kaï?

\- Lorsque l'Autre-Côté s'est écroulé, j'ai atterrit dans sa prison où il était enfermé depuis dix-ans et ... Je comprends! Le temps que j'ai passé dans cette endroit a causé ma rupture avec Jeremy! C'est après ça que je me suis rapproché d'Enzo avant de tombé amoureuse de lui! Nous nous sommes mis ensembles après!

\- Je ne comprends pas, Bonnie! L'Autre-Côté était bel et bien un purgatoire surnaturel, n'est ce pas?

\- Oui!

\- Te trouvais-tu de l'Autre-Côté au moment où il s'est effondré? Demanda le vampire!

\- Oui et non!

\- Est ce que tu pourrais être plus clair? Je suis perdu là!

\- J'étais l'ancre! Je servais de lien entre le monde des vivants et des morts! Expliqua la sorcière!

\- Donc lorsque ce purgatoire à été détruit t'as été transféré dans l'une des prisons du clan Gemini! Résuma-t-il!

\- C'est ça!

\- Comment Damon a-t-il pu se retrouver là avec toi?

\- Il était mort!

\- J'ai encore une question! Comment es-tu devenue cette espèce d'ancre surnaturelle?

La jeune femme resta un moment silencieuse, gênée par la raison pour laquelle cette dernière avait été l'ancre.

\- En revenant à la vie! Je l'ai perdu en ramenant mon ex d'entre les morts! Celui qui me veut maintenant morte! Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être stupide! Dit-elle avec ressentiment!

\- Tu étais amoureuse! Pas stupide! C'est lui l'idiot qui ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait! Dit Octave en lui tapotant l'épaule!

\- C'est gentil, merci! Répondit la jeune femme!

\- Dis-moi, Bonnie! Sais-tu pourquoi ce sorcier t'a-t-il lié à ta meilleure amie? Demanda curieusement le vampire!

\- Il l'a fait pour se venger de moi! Je l'ai piégé en le coinçant dans un autre univers carcéral! Celui de 1903!

\- Mais il a malheureusement trouvé un moyen de sortir!

\- Exact! Et c'est après qu'il m'a jeté ce sort! Une idée cruelle qu'une vampire lui a mis en tête!

En repensant à Lily Salvadore, le visage de la sorcière s'illumina soudain, se souvenant que c'est la raison pour laquelle cette dernière s'était rendue en 1903 pour y délivrer la vampire afin qu'elle soit réunit auprès de ses fils mais qu'il l'avait aussi poussé commettre l'irréparable.

Le seul avantage était qu'avec la mort de Kaï, la métisse était tombé dans une prison vide, sans ce monstre pour lui pourrir l'existence.

Son choix était simple. Si jamais ce sortilège devait marcher, la jeune femme empêcherait l'ancienne elle de sortir Lily et ses hérétiques de la prison où ils étaient en détruisant l'ascendant de 1903, rendant leur sortie impossible

* * *

De leur côté, les frères Salvadores avaient continué leur vie même si Stefan essayait tant bien que mal de surmonter sa douleur suite à la perte de cette qu'il aimait.

Cependant, Jeremy avait finalement eu raison de laisser sa soeur auprès des chasseurs car ceux-cis finirent par lui rendre Elena, ne contenant plus de cure dans son sang, cette dernière leur était devenue inutile et les vampires ne lui courraient à présent plus après.

Depuis que le Scooby-gang, du moins ce qu'il en restait, n'était plus traqué les trois hommes avaient retrouvés une vie paisible à Mystic Falls mais un jour, Damon apprit que Octave cherchait un sort pour remonter le temps avec l'aide d'une sorcière. Une chose que celui-ci ne croyait pas parce que ce type de magie n'existait pas puis aucun sorcier ne l'avait jamais entreprit ni même essayer de l'appliquer mais savait surtout qu'il était impossible de le réaliser.

Tandis que Damon retournait à ses occupations sans prêter attention aux projets du vampire, Klaus lui rendit une petite visite. L'originel était venu pour proposer une alliance dans le but de faire échouer les plans d'Octave. Le vieil ancêtre des Salvadores était l'un des pires et redoutables ennemis de l'hybride, alors le savoir à la recherche d'un sortilège temporel l'inquiétait beaucoup, persuadé que cela aurait des conséquences sur lui si le vampire avait le malheur de parvenir à ses fins.

Les deux frères acceptèrent finalement de travailler avec l'hybride car d'un côté: ils souhaitaient tuer l'homme qui les avaient traqués sans relâche, dans tout le pays dans le but de mettre la main sur Elena. Puis d'un autre, ils reconnaissaient que si ce dernier réussissait son pari cela pourrait être dangereux pour eux aussi. Octave pouvait tuer la jeune Gilbert dans le but de détruire la cure ou Damon afin de sauver la femme qu'il aimait, chose que les Salvadores ne pouvaient permettre.

Avant de partir Klaus fît d'abord entrer un vampire qu'il invita à s'assoir. En l'observant attentivement, Damon devina que ce dernier était sous l'hypnose de l'originel.

\- Pourrait-on savoir à quoi tu joues? Demanda-t-il!

\- Relax, Damon! J'ai juste besoin d'informations avant d'aller supprimer cette mauvaise herbe d'Octave que je n'aurais jamais dû laisser en vie!

\- N'avons-nous pas déjà les infos qu'ils nous faut? Demanda Stefan!

\- Si, mais en avoir d'autres pourrait nous être utile! Répondit l'hybride!

L'originel regarda le vampire droit dans les yeux.

\- Où se trouve notre ennemi?

\- A Los Angeles! Répondit le pauvre homme qui tentait de résister mais en vain!

\- Bien! Continue-t-il ses recherches? Questionna Klaus!

\- Il n'en a plus besoin!

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Octave a déjà tout ce qui lui faut! Il ne lui reste qu'une sorcière!

L'hybride le décapita aussitôt suite à cette nouvelle qui était loin de lui plaire.

* * *

En plein milieu du désert d' Arizona, Bonnie observait l'ascendant sous la pluie pendant que son coéquipier place l'horloge qui leur servira pour le sort. Une fois touts les outils et ingrédients réunis, les deux êtres surnaturels se préparèrent. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre l'orage pour commencer le sort qui permettra au vampire et à la sorcière de remonter huit ans en arrière afin de sauver les personnes qu'ils aiment.

La sorcière commença d'abord par lier l'horloge et l'ascendant par un sort puis lorsqu'elle entendit le premier orage, la jeune femme se mit à réciter des incantations à voix haute. Au fur et à mesure que celle-ci formulait son sort, les orages s'intensifiaient, donnant de violent éclairs. Bonnie utilisait la puissance de la foudre pour créer une dimension pendant que l'horloge tournait à grande vitesse au sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Tandis que le vent commençait à devenir violent au point que la sorcière manqua de perdre l'équilibre, l'ascendant commença à trembler puis à grincer de plus en plus fort menaçant de se briser lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante emporta les deux êtres surnaturels vers le néant avant que l'ascendant finisse par céder en se cassant en morceaux.

Les deux alliées se trouvèrent maintenant dans un parc inconnu, ignorant complètement l'endroit où ils ont atterri mais en marchant tout en regardant les alentours, Octave se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas quittés d'endroit. Ils étaient toujours dans ce même désert . Le sort sur lequel Octave avait mit tous ses espoirs n'avait malheureusement pas fonctionné. Ils avaient seulement réussis à créer une prison de plus et rien d'autre.

Déçus, Bonnie se mit à préparer un sort de localisation afin de retrouver l'ascendant quand un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. En se retournant la sorcière retrouva son complice au sol inconscient.

\- A ta place je surveillerais tes fréquentations, sorcière! Lui dit une voix que celle-ci reconnu!

Klaus était debout face à elle.


	14. Chapter 14:Une situation imprévue

**Chapitre 14: Une situation imprévue.**

\- J'espère que vous avez trouvé un moyen de sortir d'ici! Dit l'hybride avec un ton menaçant!

\- Comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver ici? Interrogea la sorcière surprise de le voir là!

\- J'ai profité de la petite ouverture du portail qui restait pour y enter en vitesse! Expliqua ce dernier! Maintenant débrouille-toi pour nous faire sortir d'ici, sorcière!

\- Ce sera pas simple!

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter! Alors dépêche-toi de te mettre au travail! S'impatienta l'originel!

\- Elle ne peut pas nous faire sortir comme ça! Répondit Octave! Il lui faut des outils! C'est indispensable et ...

Mais avant que le vampire ne puisse terminer sa phrase, l'hybride se jeta sur ce dernier puis plongea sa dans sa poitrine.

\- Je ne peux pas tuer la sorcière car j'ai besoin d'elle pour quitter cet endroit mais toi tu ne m'ais d'aucune utilité, donc qu'est ce qui me retiendrait de te tuer la tout de suite?

\- Parce que ça n'a pas marché! Répondit-il!

\- Comment ça?

\- Cet endroit n'est rien de plus qu'une prison où le temps s'arrête!

\- Qu'est ce tu veux dire? S'impatienta l'hybride!

\- Il veut dire qu'on est dans une prison dimensionnelle où le même jour se répète sans cesse! Précisa la sorcière!

\- Quoi?

\- C'est un univers carcéral, Klaus! Créé pour des sorciers à l'origine! Expliqua la métisse! Le tuer ne servira à rien car c'est sa prison! Ce qui veut dire que tant qu'il restera ici, il sera immortel!

\- Vraiment? J'aimerais beaucoup vérifier cette théorie! Répondit l'originel qui rêvait de lui arracher le coeur de la poitrine!

\- Tu peux! Mais il reviendra à la vie!

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir?

\- Parce que j'ai essayé de tuer un sorcier dans une prison semblable à celle-ci et il revenait à chaque fois à la vie!

Après un dernier regard lancé à Bonnie, Klaus relâcha le vampire.

Les trois prisonniers marchèrent à la recherche d'une voiture mais en traversant la rue, la jeune femme remarqua que l'orage s'était arrêté et qu'il avait cessé de pleuvoir ce qui était étrange parce qu'à quinze heures la pluie tombait encore juste avant qu'elle n'atterrisse ici. Qu'avait-il pu bien donc se passé? La sorcière regardait les alentours sans rien trouver d'anormal lorsqu'elle vit un journal au sol, au milieu de nul part. Bonnie le prit en main et en lisant ses yeux s'écarquillèrent!

\- Tu liras le journal plus tard! Cria Klaus! Ce n'est pas le moment!

Bonnie le lu sans prêter attention aux paroles de l'originel puis vit qu'il datait de 2011 mais celle-ci se ressaisi aussitôt, se disant que ses journaux se trouvaient peut-être là depuis des années mais en voulant avoir le coeur net, la métisse formula un sort pour localiser l'ascendant mais ne trouva rien. Effrayé, la jeune Bennett se tourna vers les deux vampires.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Klaus devinant qu'il y avait un problème!

\- Je...Je n'arrive pas à localiser l'ascendant!

\- Quoi?

\- J'essaye mais je ne trouve rien! Expliqua-t-elle!

Furieux ce dernier la plaqua violemment contre un mur en lui serrant le cou.

\- Tu as intérêt a trouver une solution ou je ne donnerais pas chère de ta peau!

\- Sache qu'en me tuant tu me rendrais un grand service! Dit-elle aillant un peu de mal à respirer! Car rien est pire que rester coincée dans cet enfer avec toi! Lui cracha la sorcière!

Klaus la relâcha un peu surprit, non de pas à cause de la réponse que cette dernière lui avait donné mais parce qu'il n'avait décelé aucune peur chez elle.

Tandis-que la jeune femme essayait de reprendre son souffle, Octave les appela.

\- Regardez!

\- Quoi?

\- Regardez la date!

\- On n'est sûr de rien, Octave! Ce journal est sûrement là depuis des années! Dit Bonnie!

\- Qui a l'air aussi neuf en plein désert? Je sais que tu ne veux pas avoir de faux espoirs! C'est pour cela que tu n'as rien dit! Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Bonnie! Le sort a fonctionné! Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à localiser l'ascendant?

\- Je n'en sais rien! J'ai sûrement utilisé la mauvaise magie ou je suis fatigué!

\- Dans ce cas là: prenons une voiture et allons en ville pour le vérifier!

Ils prirent aussitôt la route mais le retour de l'orage les ramena aussitôt à la réalité. Déçu, Octave fît demi-tour lorsque Bonnie lui demanda de s'arrêter devant une maison qui avait attiré son attention.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui te prends? Demanda Octave!

\- Regarde! Dit-elle!

Ils virent un homme sortir de sa maison avec son chien. Ce dernier devait être âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années environs mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'atteindre sa voiture, Klaus décida d'en faire son repas en se nourrissant du malheureux avant de le laisser s'écrouler après l'avoir vidé de son sang.

Bonnie avait tentée d'intervenir mais Octave l'en dissuada, lui faisant comprendre que cela ne servirait à rien car ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas suffisamment puissant pour stopper l'hybride. Ce qui était vrai. La sorcière ne disposait plus d'assez d'énergie et ne pouvait malheureusement pas sauver cet homme.

Pendant que l'originel creusait un trou pour y enterrer sa victime, la métisse et le vampire entrèrent dans la maison du défunt propriétaire afin de savoir où ils étaient n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Le vieux Salvadore alluma l'ordinateur tandis que Bonnie regardait les photos posées sur le bureau lorsqu'elle vit par la fenêtre deux autres personnes sortir de leur maison, avec deux valises à la main pour se diriger vers leur camping-car.

\- Bonnie viens vite!

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant!

\- Regarde! Dit-il!

\- Quoi?

\- Regarde la date! Insista le vampire!

En lisant sur l'écran, les yeux de cette dernière s'écarquillèrent.

\- Le sort n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu! Nous ne sommes revenus huit ans en arrière!

\- Mais dix! Conclu Octave!

* * *

Les trois êtres surnaturels s'étaient séparés mais restaient en contact afin de pouvoir retourner dans le présent une fois leurs affaires terminés.

Bonnie marchait dans la rue avec un sac remplie de billets qu'elle avait gagné au casino. La jeune femme avait utilisée sa magie pour ramasser un maximum d'argent qu'elle aurait pour trouver une maison à Mystic Falls en attendant le retour des deux vampires. La sorcière s'installa d'abord dans un appartement situé tout près de son ancienne université de Withmore, là où sa grand-mère avait autrefois enseignée. Tandis que les jeunes étudiants sortaient en riant et discutant entre eux, la brune aux yeux verts les observaient se rappelant de ses années au campus qui étaient loin d'être de bons souvenirs pour cette dernière qui à cette époque après être restée morte pendant plusieurs mois pour un ramener son ingrat de petit ami d'entre les morts pendant que ces deux amies faisait leur première entrée à l'université, son ancêtre ne trouva rien de mieux que la transformer en espèce d'ancre surnaturelle qui lui causait d'atroces douleurs à chaque fois qu'un fantôme la traversait pour passer de l'autre côté. Puis comme si cela ne suffisait pas après avoir passé un an d'enfer dans la prison d'un psychopathe, elle dû passé les dernières années avec la culpabilité d'avoir provoqué la mort d'une future mère de famille et plongée sa meilleure amie dans un profond sommeil avec laquelle ce maudit sorcier l'avait liée faisant de sorte qu'elle ne se réveille qu'une fois morte sans parler de l'arrivé de Lily et ses hérétiques. Le peu de souvenirs positifs que celle-ci avait gardée était banale, rien de franchement marquant. Ces années au campus avaient été les pires de toute sa vie.

Après avoir fait le vide dans sa tête, la sorcière se lança à la recherche d'un corps pour y transférer son esprit mais n'en trouvant aucun pour l'instant, Bonnie se rendit finalement à Mystic Falls.

De retour chez elle, la collégienne ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose: prendre un bon repos bien mérité. La journée avait été longue pour la jeune fille qui l'avait vraiment épuisé au point qu'elle ne prêta même pas attention au mot sur la table laissé par son père. Cette dernière monta les escaliers en direction de sa chambre et en ouvrant la porte, Bonnie fût bouche-bée. Son portrait crachée, avec quelques années en plus, se tenait devant elle assise sur son lit.

\- Bonjour, Bonnie! J'aurais préféré venir plus tard mais j'ai changé d'avis lorsque j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre pour le moment! Donc je suis venue ici!

\- Qui êtes vous? Demanda la sorcière face à son double!

\- Si je te le disait tu ne me croirais pas!

\- Dis toujours! Insista-t-elle méfiante!

\- Dans ce cas tu dois me promettre de garder ça pour toi!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que c'est dans ton intérêt et le mien, bien-sûr!

\- Vraiment?

\- C'est la vérité, Bonnie! Tu ne dois en parler à personne!

\- Seulement vous me dites qui vous êtes! Exigea l'adolescente!

La sorcière se leva.

\- Je suis toi!

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Klaus avait écrit une longue liste d'ennemis à abattre afin de réduire les menaces contre lui une fois de retour dans le présent. L'hybride savait qu'ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour être tous tués mais c'était mieux que rien. L'originel cochait dans sa liste chaque ennemis qu'il venait d'éliminer. Il en était à sa centième victime. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à récupérer les cercueils que Stefan lui avait volé en les cachant dans la maison des sorcières Bennetts. L'hybride voulait empêcher la résurrection de sa mère qui avait orchestré son anéantissement ainsi que celui de ses frères et soeur mais à l'instant où ce dernier tenta de sortir de l'appartement quelque chose ou une force invisible empêcha l'originel de franchir la porte. Cela devait sûrement être cette maudite sorcière qui avait dû faire un sort pour l'emprisonner dans cette pièce. Klaus était furieux et ne rêvait que d'une chose: déchirer Bonnie de tous ses membres mais il attendra d'abord d'être revenu dans le présent avant de tuer cette sorcière une bonne fois pour toute.

Le vampire entendit soudainement quelqu'un entrer. Octave le regardait avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Comme c'est étonnant! Dit Klaus avec ironie! Je me doutais bien que Bonnie n'avait pas eu cette idée sans que tu le lui ais insufflé!

\- Tu as raison d'un côté! C'est bien moi qui ait eu ce plan! Confirma le vieux Salvadore! Sauf que Bonnie n'y est pour rien! Dit-il en s'écartant pour laisser passer une femme asiatique qui détaillait l'hybride.

\- Qui est-ce?

\- Je te présente Helena Batista! Une puissance sorcière et amie de longue date! Puis-je parler à notre prisonnier en privé, s'il te plait?

\- Bien-sûr! Dit-elle en se retirant!

Quand la sorcière fût suffisamment loin, le vampire se retourna vers l'originel.

\- Comme je me doutais que tu essayerais de changer le cours des choses à ton avantage par tous les moyens, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de te neutraliser avant que tu ne fasses plus de dégâts que tu as déjà causés, Klaus!

\- Si tu crois pouvoir me retenir ici, tu te trompes! Je finirais par sortir! Cria-t-il furieux! Cela n'est qu'une question de temps!

\- Le temps que les choses se passent comme elles doivent se passer sans ton intervention! Répondit le vampire avant de repartir en laissant Klaus coincé dans la pièce de son appartement!

Le lendemain,Octave réunit les outils indispensable pour son retour. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose car ce dernier se trouvait à une époque où il vivait encore heureux avec sa bien-aimée, avant qu'elle ne lui soit enlevé huit ans plus tard. En surveillant discrètement les habitants de Mystic Falls, celui-ci vit que les futurs meurtriers de sa petite amie étaient encore de jeunes étudiants au lycée, donc, n'estimait pas nécessaire de les supprimer pour l'instant. Raisons pour lesquelles le vampire décida finalement d'appeler Bonnie pour savoir où elle en était.

\- Oui?

\- Bonnie! T'en as mis du temps! Que fais-tu de si important au de traîner pour répondre au téléphone?

\- Je viens seulement de rentrer chez moi!

\- Quand tu dis chez toi, j'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de ton ancienne maison à Mystic Falls!

\- Eh bien si!

\- Bonnie! Et si tu tombais face à ...

\- Mon double ados? L'époque où j'étais encore au collège? C'est déjà fait!

\- Quoi? Es-tu tout simplement inconsciente ou tu le fais exprès? C'est beaucoup trop tôt! Tu aurais dû attendre! Répondit le vampire énervé!

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé un corps ni de maison à Mystic Falls!

\- Il suffisait juste de le demander! Je t'aurais aidé! Dit-il!

\- En tuant une innocente? Non merci!

\- Je ne te comprends plus! Je pensais que tu étais venue pour empêcher l'ancienne toi de ramener ton ex à la vie!

\- Je veux surtout lui éviter de faire les erreurs que j'ai faite, voilà tout! Répondit la sorcière!

\- Ecoute, Bonnie! Je comprends que tu sois tentée d'effacer tes erreurs passé mais tout le monde en commet! Dit-il! Souviens-toi du rêve que tu as fait! Si tu modifies les faits de ce temps, cela aura des conséquences sur toi ou ton entourage!

\- Je sais mais...

\- Ne bouges pas! J'arrive tout de suite! Dit-il avant de raccrocher!

* * *

Un heure plus tard, l'ancêtre des Salvadores se tenait devant la porte attendant que la sorcière descende juste après lui avoir envoyé un message. Cette dernière sortit de chez elle puis suivit le vampire qui l'emmena dans un dépôt de véhicules usagés. En sortant du camion, il ouvrit le coffre pour lui montrer les cadavres de jeunes filles qu'il avait ramassé puis lui demanda de choisir parmis les corps.

Horrifié, la jeune femme voulue s'en aller pensant que le vampire les avait tués mais celui-ci lui assura que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Et tu espères que je vais te croire? Répondit la sorcière toujours pas convaincue!

\- C'est la vérité, Bonnie! J'ai volé ces corps à la morgue!

\- Pourquoi te donnerais-tu cette peine? Demanda-t-elle étonnée! Lorsque tu nous traquais dans le présent, tu n'hésitais pas à tuer toute personne personne se trouvant sur ton chemin!

\- Sauf que là nous somme dans le passé, Bonnie! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de provoquer des choses qui pourrait avoir des répercussions que je n'ai pas choisi ou voulu! Je tiens à rester prudent même si ce ne sont que des humains! Dit-il d'un air sérieux! Et tu devrais l'être toi aussi!

Bonnie détailla chaque corps avant de faire son choix qui se porta sur une jeune humaine de dix-neuf ans morte par électrocution.

\- Aurais-tu une idée où pourrait être Klaus? Demanda-t-elle curieusement!

\- Dans un appartement où il ne peut plus sortir!

\- Comment ça?

\- J'ai fait scellé la pièce avec l'aide d'une sorcière! Personne ne pourra ni le voir ni l'entendre jusqu'à ce que le sort jusqu'à ce que le sort soit enfin levé! Ce qui nous donne plusieurs mois sans cet originel sur le dos!

La sorcière ne dit rien mais était soulagée de pouvoir bénéficier de temps libre sans ce tyran sur le dos qui aurait sans doute causé des dégâts qui auraient peut-être eu de graves conséquences sur elle ou son entourage.

Les deux êtres surnaturels s'installèrent dans une maison de Mystic Falls en laissant les événements de leur passé se produire sans essayer de les changer. La sorcière avait su dissimuler sa véritable identité en transférant son esprit dans ce corps de jeune fille puis s'était inscrite dans son ancien collège dans le but de se rapprocher de son jeune double, ignorant si celle-ci avait finalement tenue parole. En la côtoyant cette dernière, la jeune femme veillait à rester distante avec le Scooby-gang pour éviter de provoquer des changements qui pourraient avoir des répercussions importantes dans son avenir ainsi que celui des autres. Se faisant passer pour une humaine ordinaire connaissant l'existence du surnaturel, ses amis la prenait pour une simple camarade de Bonnie.

Durant plusieurs semaines l'ancienne pharmacienne vit son jeune double venir en aide à ses amis en utilisant sa magie sans la moindre limite, se mettant en danger à plusieurs reprises pour ces derniers qui ne semblait pas en avoir assez, pire, les demandes devenaient de plus en plus persistantes surtout celles de Damon qui ressemblaient plus à des exigences, limite, des ordres. Bonnie se demandait où elle avait bien pu avoir la tête pour ne pas voir un tel abus évident de leur part et se reprochait de l'avoir permis. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait été qu'une arme ou une solution magique depuis toujours à leurs yeux, la sorcière cachée sous l'apparence d'une jeune fille en toucha deux mot à son double mais cette dernière prit aussitôt leur défense disant qu'il était normal de leur venir en aide si ses amis avaient des problèmes. Une réponse à laquelle Bonnie s'y attendait, se connaissant elle même à cette époque. L'attitude de la collégienne n'avait pas étonné la pharmacienne diplômée car la jeune femme se souvenait à quelle point elle était profondément dévouée à ses amis et rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle estimait devoir faire.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la voyageuse temporel n'avait pas entendu le vampire entrer.

\- Bonnie!

\- Octave! Tu es ici depuis quand?

\- Je viens d'arriver!

\- Est ce que ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien! Remarqua Bonnie!

\- J'ai de mauvaise nouvelles! Dit-il en lui montrant une morsure de loup-garou sur le cou!

\- Que c'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle inquiète!

\- Klaus est dehors!


	15. Chapter 15:Un retour impossible

**Chapitre 15: Un retour impossible.**

\- Quoi? Mais comment?

\- Je l'ignore! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans l'appartement où il était coincé! Expliqua le vampire!

\- Comment est-ce arrivé? Questionna la jeune femme en regardant le coup du vieux Salvadore!

\- J'en ai aucune idée, Bonnie! J'ai juste senti une douleur au niveau de la nuque, lorsque j'étais sous la douche puis cette morsure est apparue!

\- Tu n'as rien vu d'autre? Un hybride ou un loup?

\- Non! J'étais seul!

\- C'est impossible!

\- Si ça l'est!

\- Comment ça?

\- Nous somme dans le passé! Ce qui signifie que l'Octave de ce temps a sûrement été mordu! Ce qui veut dire aussi qu'il ne me reste que quelques heures! Conclu le vampire conscient qu'il allait mourir.

\- Non! Nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour que tu meurs ici! Dit-elle!

\- On dirait que si! Tu sais bien que Klaus ne me donnera jamais son sang, Bonnie!

\- Non! Il est hors de question que je reste seule avec cet hybride!

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter!

\- Quoi?

\- C'est lui!

\- Ce que tu es perspicace! Dit soudain une voix derrière eux!

L'hybride les regardait en souriant, satisfait de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux!

\- Guérit-le! Nous avons besoin de lui pour retourner dans notre temps! Lui dit la sorcière!

\- Je ne pense pas! Je me souviens bien du matériel que vous avez utilisé pour arriver jusqu'ici! Il me suffira juste de les réunir pour notre retour! Répondit l'hybride!

\- Comment as-tu pu sortir alors que tu étais enfermé? Demanda Bonnie!

\- J'ai côtoyé des sorcières suffisamment longtemps durant mes mille années de vies pour savoir que les effets de certaines magies ne sont que temporaires!

\- Pas celle-ci! Rétorqua le vampire! Ce sort devait tenir au moins un mois!

\- Oui! Si ta sorcière avait utilisé ton énergie pour faire ce sort! Ce qui n'est pas le cas! J'ai eu de la chance qu'elle fasse l'erreur de lier sa magie à un élément naturel comme le soleil, par exemple! Un élément puissant, certes, mais pas suffisant pour qu'un sortilège dure assez longtemps! Ce que ta sorcière avait compris en revenant pour tenter de renforcer le sort!

\- Tu l'as tué! Devina Octave luttant du mieux qu'il pouvait contre les effets de la morsure!

\- Toujours aussi perspicace! Confirma l'originel! Je lui ais lancé un morceau de verre cassé dans l'estomac puis attendu que le sort soit levé pour sortir! Et une fois libre, je suis partit à ta recherche... Enfin de l'Octave de ce temps! Et ne t'en fait surtout pas pour ta bien-aimée! Tu vas vite la rejoindre dans l'autre monde! Lui informa Klaus, faisant comprendre qu'il l'avait déjà supprimé! Quelle déception! Après temps de travaille sans relâche pour revenir dans le passé, tu vas finalement mourir ici! Sans pouvoir retourner dans ton temps!

\- Je ne suis pas le seul a avoir perdu, dans cette histoire! Répondit son ennemi!

\- Allons, Octave! Ne sois pas un mauvais perdant! Ironisa Klaus!

\- Je pense que tu ne sembles pas comprendre! Moi aussi j'ai eu le temps de régler quelques comptes! Dit-il en souriant! Comme tu le sais, je tiens à éviter de faire des choses qui pourrait avoir des conséquences dans le présent mais j'ai fait une exception rien que pour toi! Déclara-t-il en souriant! Tu risques d'avoir une grande surprise en rentrant, Klaus!

\- De quoi tu parles! Demanda-t-il inquiet!

\- Figure-toi que j'ai rendu une petite visite à une certaine louve, avant de te faire enfermer! Dit-il!

Les yeux de l'hybride s'écarquillèrent, comprenant aussitôt que ce dernier parlait Hayley.

\- Hayley Marshall, elle s'appelait je crois! Je te le dis parce qu'elle est morte! Et je savais que vous aviez un lien tous les deux! Révéla-t-il en rigolant!

\- Tu mens! Cria l'originel avec rage, comprenant qu'en tuant la mère de sa fille: l'existence de son enfant n'aurait jamais lieu!

Le vampire venait de lui enlever ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux et de la pire des façons! Ne supportant plus voir le sourire de cette ordure, Klaus lui arracha le coeur puis jeta son corps contre le mur sous les yeux de Bonnie. L'hybride s'était bien fait avoir et risquait de retourner dans le présent, un monde où sa fille n'existait pas, ce qui était à ses yeux pire que si cette dernière avait été morte. Cassant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, désespéré à l'idée d'avoir perdu son enfant lorsqu'il entendit soudainement la sorcière crier. Ce dernier venait de décapiter le corps originel de la jeune femme Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Klaus saisit Bonnie par le bras puis la jeta hors de la maison et y mit le feu. Tandis qu'elle regardait la maison brûler, le vampire l'invita à la monter dans sa voiture mais avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de rentrer dans son véhicule, la petite Bennett lui brisa la nuque par télékinésie avant de prendre place au volant et démarrer en vitesse!

* * *

Après un long trajet en voiture, Bonnie s'arrêta devant une vielle boutique. La sorcière entra puis se mise aussitôt à la recherche de l'ascendant qu'elle trouva rapidement. La jeune femme sortit en vitesse non pas seulement parce qu'elle l'avait volé mais aussi parce que cette dernière se doutait du retour de l'hybride qui devait sûrement être à ses trousses en ce moment, craignant même qu'il en vienne à s'en prendre à son jeune double de Mystic Falls. La destruction de son corps d'origine avait rendu son retour impossible car étant toujours liée à Elena, revenir dans le présent avec ce corps de jeune fille serait considéré comme une faille de sorcier qui leur serait fatal à toutes les deux.

La pharmacienne de vingt-huit ans décida de se rendre chez Bonnie, espérant qu'elle se trouve chez elle mais avant de prendre la route la sonnerie de son portable retentit aussitôt.

La jeune femme venait de recevoir un message de Klaus. Ce dernier retenait le jeune double de la sorcière et n'hésiterait pas à la tuer si elle n'était pas de retour d'ici une heure car après tout, celle-ci n'est pas la seule Bennett de la ville! L'hybride lui rappela qu'il pouvait très bien la remplacer par une autre pour retourner dans le présent, ce qui était malheureusement vrai. Bonnie se trouvait à la merci de l'originel et n'eu pas d'autres choix que d'obéir.

Une arrivé chez elle, la sorcière trouva l'adolescente assise sur le canapé en compagnie de l'hybride.

\- Te voilà enfin! Dit-il en soupirant!

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix!

\- En effet! Mais maintenant que tu es là, nous allons pouvoir rentrer mais avant ça: il va falloir ramener Hayley d'entre les morts! Exigea Klaus!

\- Quoi? Mais c'est impossible! C'est contre nature! Répliqua collégienne de Mystic Falls!

\- Je me fiche de ce qui est contre nature! Je veux que Hayley revienne! Je ne repartirais que lorsqu'elle sera là!

\- Qui est Hayley? Demanda Bonnie!

\- Une louve!

\- Pas seulement une louve! C'est aussi la mère de ma fille! Maintenant mettez-vous au travail! Dit le vampire!

\- Cela ne sera pas possible ici! Répondit la sorcière en sortant l'ascendant de sa poche!

\- Qu'est ce que c'est demanda l'adolescente?

\- Un ascendant! Un objet qui te permet de créer ou de voyager dans une autre dimension! Un monde parallèle où le temps s'arrête au jour, au mois et à l'année à laquelle il a été crée!

\- Une sorte de purgatoire surnaturelle? Questionna la collégienne!

\- Non! Un monde surnaturel physique! Précisa la sorcière!

\- Bien! Maintenant que les explications sont faites commencer à vous mettre au boulot! S'impatienta Klaus!

\- Mais bien-sûr! Répondit Bonnie en regardant l'hybride plaquer ses deux mains sur sa tête gémissant de douleur.

La sorcière lui infligeait un anévrisme mais l'originel résistait de toutes ses forces et se rapprochait de plus en plus de cette dernière réussissant presqu'à se relever lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le projeter violemment contre le mur. La métisse était intervenue et maintenait le vampire immobilisé pendant que Bonnie s'approchait de lui avec une seringue qu'elle planta dans la gorge de Klaus.

Lorsque ce dernier reprit conscience, il tenta de se jeter sur la sorcière mais fût aussitôt balancé contre la cheminée de la maison. Celui-ci essaya de se relever mais avec lenteur et difficulté.

\- Quel effet ça fait de redevenir mortel? Demanda la jeune femme de vingt-huit ans!

La sorcière avait eu le temps de créer un nouvel univers carcéral à l'aide de l'ascendant puis en avait profité pour prendre la cure avant de retourner dans le monde naturel. Le sang de sa cousine, Lucy qu'elle avait trouvé en la localisant grâce à un objet qui avait appartenu à sa grand-mère, lui avait été utile pour réaliser cette prison désormais sienne. Son plan avait fonctionné au delà de ses espérances. Il était maintenant temps d'en finir avec ce monstre une bonne fois pour toute pensait-elle en s'approchant de lui avec un couteau à la main qu'elle lui planta dans l'abdomen, faisant hurler l'ancien hybride de douleur.

\- C'est pour Alaric! Dit-elle!

Klaus était redevenu un simple loup-garou et ne faisait plus le poids sans la pleine lune.

\- Et ça! Reprit la sorcière en le poignardant à nouveau! C'est pour ma meilleure amie, Caroline!

L'ex-vampire originel agonisait au sol conscient qu'il allait mourir. Le plus puissant de la fratrie Mikealson s'était fait vaincre par un vulgaire et insignifiante sorcière. Quelle ironie! Sa dernière pensée fût Elijah et Rebekah qu'il ne reverra malheureusement jamais mais au point où ce dernier en était, les choses étaient probablement mieux ainsi car vivre dans un monde où Hope n'existait pas lui était totalement inenvisageable.

Les deux Bennett s'approchèrent du corps sans vie du loup-garou. Klaus était mort.


	16. Chapter 16: Répercussions importantes

**Chapitre 16: Répercussion importantes.**

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Klaus ou plutôt le Klaus du présent car celui de ce temps actuel était bien vivant et continuait de pourrir la vie d'Elena et ses proches.

Bonnie tenta de prendre des nouvelles de son double mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir donner signe de vie. La pharmacienne avait trouvé un emploi grâce à une vampire qui avait acceptée de l'embaucher dans son cabinet comme remplaçante, en Louisiane loin de Mystic Falls afin d'éviter d'être tentée de changer le cours des choses qui pouvait avoir un impact sur son propre avenir ou celui des autres. La sorcière menait une vie paisible mais de sérieux conflits entre factions vinrent bientôt troubler cette tranquillité. Des clans de sorciers, vampires et loup-garous qui ne cessaient de se faire la guerre cherchaient des alliés à tout prix allant jusqu'à menacer des personnes pour qu'ils rejoignent leurs causes. La jeune femme avait déjà reçu des propositions d'alliances de plusieurs sorciers qu'elle avait rejeté à chaque reprises mais ces dernières ne l'entendirent malheureusement pas de cette oreille et vinrent un jour l'intimider dans le cabinet auquel Bonnie travaillait afin de la faire céder. Ces oppresseurs lui avaient posés un ultimatum juste après avoir tué sa patronne. Celle-ci avait un semaine pour prendre son camps et en cas de réponse négative la jeune Bennett serait considérée officiellement comme ennemie, raison pour laquelle la sorcière décida finalement de revenir à Mystic Falls.

Son retour surprit un peu Bonnie qui était restée sans nouvelle de son double depuis des mois. La jeune fille avait finalement accepté de l'héberger car cette dernière qui n'avait nulle part où aller.

Les débuts de semaines se passèrent bien pour les deux sorcières qui se connaissaient par coeur mais au bout d'un moment, les disputes commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus récentes à cause du même sujet qui revenait sans cesse sur le tapis: ses amis! Bonnie par expérience et parce qu'elle voyait que l'adolescente se faisait utiliser par eux comme elle l'a été, voulait lui ouvrir les yeux afin de lui éviter d'être aveuglée comme elle l'a été.

\- Tu recommence encore avec ça? Mais ce n'est pas possible! Soupira la collégienne blasé!

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu de voir ce qui saute pourtant aux yeux, Bonnie?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter parler du mal d'eux alors que tu refuses de me donner de véritables explications?

\- Ne te les ais-je pas déjà donné?

\- Oui! Mes amis ne m'appelle que lorsqu'ils ont besoin de moi! C'est ça? Tu me l'a déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, Bonnie! Me rappeler la mort de ma grand-mère...

\- Notre grand-mère! Corrigea son double!

\- Notre grand-mère! N'est pas une excuse suffisante! Elle n'est même pas valable! Honnêtement pourquoi es-tu venue?

\- Pour rompre un sort qu'un sorcier m'a jeté!

Bonnie lui raconta toute son histoire dans les moindres détails qui choqua la jeune sorcière.

\- Tu es donc liée à Elena? Et elle ne se réveillera que lorsque tu seras décédée?

\- Exact!

\- C'est trop cruel!

\- Oui! Il est! Il l'a toujours été! Répondit Bonnie en parlant de Kai! J'étais venue ici afin d'éviter ça mais les choses ne se sont pas passé comme prévu!

\- Que comptes-tu faire?

\- Pour le moment je reste ici en attendant de trouver une solution!

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant! Mais ce qui t'es arrivé avec ce sorcier n'est pas leur faute mais la tienne! Répondit la jeune fille un peu gêné de le lui avouer!

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, Bonnie! Je parle du fait que tu trouves normal d'être utilisé comme solution magie à tous leurs problèmes!

\- Je trouve que tu exagères un peu!

\- J'exagère en disant que les Salvadores ne valent pas mieux que les originels?

\- Ils ont tués des milliers d'innocents et nous ont fait beaucoup de mal en particulier à Elena! Justifia l'adolescente!

\- Comment? Mais les Salvadores ont eux aussi tués et fait beaucoup de mal à d'autres personnes! Ce sont aussi des des tueurs! Le fait qu'ils soient amoureux d'Elena ne change pas ça! Qui subit les conséquences lorsque tu transgresses les lois de la nature? Toi seule!

\- Oui et je l'accepte!

\- Ce n'est pas acceptable! Tu agis comme si ta vie n'avait aucune importance! Mais c'est faut! Celle d'Elena ou de qui que ce soit d'autre ne vaut pas plus que la tienne! Tu es jeune, Bonnie! Et tu as le droit d'avoir tes propres rêves, tes envies et surtout de vivre! Tu avant tout humaine avant d'être une sorcière! Tu as une vie toi aussi! Alors ne les laisse pas te priver de tous ça! Ils n'en n'ont pas le droit!

La petite Bennett resta un moment silencieuse pensant à ce que Bonnie venait de lui dire.

\- Bonnie. J'ai été à ta place il y a quelques années et aujourd'hui je regrette de n'avoir pas pu ouvrir les yeux avant!

\- Comment vont nos amis? Demanda la collégienne!

\- Ceux de mon temps?

Bonnie acquiesça la tête.

\- Cela dépend de quels amis tu parles!

\- Qu'est ce tu veux dire?

\- Tyler, Matt, Alaric et Caroline ont été tués!

\- Quoi? S'étonna l'adolescente choqué!

\- Les seules personnes qui ne me considéraient pas comme une baguette magique sont mortes! Dit la jeune femme de vingt-huit ans avec sarcasme et ressentiment! Mais les frères Salvadores sont toujours vivants! Ah! J'oubliais mon ex petit ami qui va lui aussi très bien, même s'il a essayé de me tuer!

\- De quel ex tu parles? Demanda le double de cette dernière inquiète, espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Jeremy!

\- Je suis désolé, Bonnie! Mais je peux pas te mentir!

\- C'est qui? Insista la petite sorcière impatiente!

\- Tu sais qui c'est! Il est notre premier amour!

La collégienne de Mystic Falls resta un long moment silencieuse, prenant le temps de digérer ces révélations inquiétantes pendant que Bonnie se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Tandis que l'eau coulait dans la baignoire, la métisse de dix-huit ans restait dans sa chambre assise sur son lit complètement plongée dans ses pensées. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer? La sorcière n'était peut-être pas du même temps mais il s'agissait tout de même du futur de l'adolescente, ce qui n'avait rien de réjouissant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Bonnie apprit qu'un nouveau chasseur de vampire était en ville. Ce dernier avait été transformé en vampire originel par Esther mais contrairement à ce qui aurait dû se passer, le concerné n'était pas Alaric mais un chasseur originaire de Louisiane. N'arrivant pas à atteindre le professeur d'histoire, la sorcière décida donc de changer ses plans puis tourna son regard vers un chasseur novice recruté par Le Conseil des Fondateurs de Mystic Falls.

La jeune Bennett venue du futur pensait qu'en s'emparant de la chevalière d'Alaric juste après l'avoir plongé dans un profond sommeil, jusqu'à ce que Esther meure comme cela devait se produire, compris que ce geste n'avait malheureusement servit qu'à détourner l'attention de la sorcière vers une autre personne. Bonnie avait agit ainsi afin d'éviter la mort de l'ancien chasseur de vampire et celle d'Elena, mais les choses ne marchèrent pas comme prévues. Alaric fût, certes, épargné mais le chasseur transformé par la mère des originels, s'était comporté de la même manière que le professeur Saltzman, en faisant des ravages avant d'être subitement éliminé à travers la mort de la jeune Gilbert, tué par Rebekah. L'originel défunt, bien qu'il ait lui aussi poignardé Klaus n'avait cependant pas réussit à atteindre le coeur de l'hybride dû à l'intervention de sa petite soeur qui fût poursuivit à son tour.

Consciente d'avoir enfreint ses propres règles en modifiant le cours des choses, Bonnie savait maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Elle comptait ouvrir les ouvrir yeux de la collégienne profondément dévoué à ses amis, même si cela allait être une tâche difficile voire, impossible, mais il fallait que la jeune sorcière devait entende la vérité même si cela la blessait.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, l'adolescente remarqua une chevalière posée sur la table.

\- Qu'est ce que ça fait là? Demanda la collégienne!

\- C'est à Alaric! D'ailleurs maintenant que tu en parles je vais la lui rendre!

La sorcière l'avait réveillé en annulant le sort qu'elle lui avait jetée mais avait oublié de lui rendre la chevalière!

\- Tu comptais me le dire quand? Questionna la métisse!

\- Une fois qu'Esther serait morte, ce qui est le cas! Dit son double venue du futur!

\- C'est donc toi qui l'a plongé dans ce sommeil? Devina la petite sorcière!

\- Je l'ai sauvé d'Esther qui l'aurait poussé à commettre des meurtres!

\- Quoi?

\- Tu n'auras qu'à te renseigner sur ce qui est arrivé à Samantha Gilbert pour comprendre!

\- Te rends-tu compte de que tu as fait? Hurla Bonnie!

\- Oui! J'ai évité qu'Alaric ne soit transformé en vampire originel et qu'Elena soit tué, Bonnie

\- Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné! Dit-elle au bord des larmes!

\- Tu rigoles! Alaric est vivant!

\- Oui mais c'est lui qui devait être mort à la place de ce chasseur, n'est ce pas?

\- En effet! Cela s'est passé dans mon passé quand j'avais ton âge! Pourquoi!

\- Le chasseur que Esther avait transformée était le père de Caroline, Bonnie!


	17. Chapter 17: Prise de conscience

**Chapitre 17: Prise de conscience.**

\- Dit-moi que ce n'est pas possible! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, Bonnie?

\- Parce que je me sens coupable de ce qui est arrivé!

\- Coupable de quoi? S'étonna la sorcière! Tu n'y es absolument pour rien!

\- Peut-être mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que le père de Caroline serait encore vivant tu n'avais pas remonté le temps!

\- Premièrement c'est moi qui remonté le temps, pas toi! Deuxièmement, tu es en train de t'en vouloir pour une chose que tu n'as même pas faite? Dit-elle à son double!

\- Possible! Mais toi et moi sommes une seule et même personne, Bonnie! Si je venais à disparaître, tu disparaîtrais aussi! Donc lorsque tu poses une action, c'est comme si j'en avais posé une aussi car tes gestes auront automatiquement un impact sur mon futur! En protégeant Alaric, nous avons condamné le père de notre amie à mort!

\- Tu te trompes! Répondit son double de vingt-huit ans!

\- Comment ça?

\- Son père serait mort de toute manière!

\- Ce n'est pas une raison! Protesta l'adolescente!

\- Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'ils meurent tous les deux, Bonnie? Parce que c'est ce qui s'est passé à cette l'époque-ci où j'étais encore au collègue! Esther s'était servie de la chevalière d'Alaric pour le pousser à tuer bien avant de le transformer en vampire! Et le père de Caroline fût sa première victime! Je pensais qu'en agissant ainsi j'éviterais à Alaric de faire des victimes innocentes puis à Elena de se faire tuer, mais les choses ont pris une autre tournure.

\- Et Elena est maintenant un vampire! Dit-elle tristement!

\- Raison pour laquelle tu dois prendre tes distances avec eux! Pour ton propre bien! Conseilla l'ancienne pharmacienne!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que ce sont des vampires?

\- Tu commences à parler comme notre grand-mère, Bonnie!

\- Et tu ferais mieux de l'écouter de temps en temps! Mais cela n'a rien avoir au fait qu'ils soient vampire!

\- Alors c'est quoi?

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé!

\- Oh non! Tu ne vas pas recommencer! Se plaignit la jeune fille lassée entendre encore la même chose!

\- Je me demande ce que tu attends, Bonnie? Qu'ils te sacrifient à ton tour, pour sauver Elena?

\- Ils n'auront pas besoin de le faire! Répondit-elle faisant comprendre à son double à quoi elle faisait allusion!

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es prête à te sacrifier pour ta meilleure amie, que les autres doivent faire de même!

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça! Répondit l'adolescente!

\- Non! Tu le permets, c'est tout! J'ai juste une question à te poser Bonnie! Pourquoi t'efforces-tu aider une personne que tu détestes?

\- C'est toi qui la déteste! Pas moi! J'ignore ce qui a pu se passer pour que tu en arrives à haïr tes amis, mais je ferais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas!

\- Je l'espère! Mais ce n'est pas des Gilbert que je parlais, mais de Damon Salvadore! Tu continues de l'aider comme si rien ne s'était passé!

\- JE LE FAIS POUR ELENA! Justifia cette dernière! C'est ma meilleure amie et je sais qu'elle tiens beaucoup à lui!

\- Sacrifier Abby était donc nécessaire? Elle nous a peut-être abandonné mais elle reste notre mère, Bonnie! Quoi que l'on puisse dire: elle à été transformé en vampire par ta faute! Notre faute! Nous l'avons entraîné dans nos histoires et elle en a payé le prix!

La métisse ne répondit rien, reconnaissant que la pharmacienne avait un peu raison.

\- Notre mère n'est que le début des nombreuses personnes qui serviront de dommages collatéraux aux Salvadores! Ils utilisent les gens puis lorsque les choses prennent une tournure qui les désavantages: ils les sacrifies pour sauver leurs arrières! Abby en est le parfait exemple! On peut blâmer Rebekah autant de fois que l'on voudra mais en quoi agit-elle différemment des Salvadores?

\- Tu défends Rebekah, maintenant? Elle a tué Elena!

\- Je sais, mais je trouve cela facile et surtout hypocrite qu'elle soit la seule jugée, alors que les frères Salvadore ont fait exactement la même chose car dans mes souvenirs, Esther avait transformé Alaric dans le but d'éliminer ses enfants! La seule chose qui a été modifié dans le cours de ce temps c'est le père de Caroline qui été remplacé par Alaric pas les intentions d'Esther! Ce nouvel originel converti en chasseur allait peut-être tuer de jeunes ou vieux vampires engendrés mais sa cible principal resterait toujours Rebekah ainsi que ses frères et elle le savait! Les Salvadores auraient agis de même dans ce cas si la vie d'Elena en dépendait! Tuer un innocent n'aurait pas été un problème pour eux, surtout pour Damon! La seule différence que ces deux là ont est qu'ils sont assez doués pour te faire croire, pour m'avoir fait croire qu'avec eux nous sommes dans le camps des gentils à cause de l'affection qu'ils ont pour notre meilleure amie! Le problème est là, Bonnie! Assassiner tes proches ou d'autres personnes pour sauver ta meilleure amie ne fait sourciller personne, mais un autre qui tue Elena pour sauver un membre de sa famille est un monstre! Ils sont peut-être bon pour elle, mais l'ont-ils déjà été pour toi? C'est là la vrai question! Surtout s'ils ne t'ont prouvé que le contraire depuis un an! Dit fermement la sorcière! En entraînant la mort de notre grand-mère puis en arrachant la vie humaine de notre mère, sans parler du nombre de fois où tu as dû payer le prix des conséquences de sortilèges contre nature, utilisées pour les sauver, bien-sûr! Trouves-tu normal de passer ton temps à ne servir que de solution magique aux autres? Les Salvadore ne voient rien d'autre en toi qu'un outil de guerre utile en cas de besoin! Etre amie avec Elena ne leur donne pas le droit de faire de toi leur marionnette!

Bonnie voulue lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche car aussi dur que cela puisse être: son double disait la vérité. L'ancienne pharmacienne venait de faire ressortir les doutes et les ressentiments que la jeune fille avait enfoui en elle. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. L'adolescente avait confiance en ses amis et n'aimait pas douter d'eux, mais depuis un moment cette dernière avait l'impression d'être transparente. Devait-elle se méfier des personnes en qui elle a le plus confiance? La sorcière l'ignorait.

\- A quel moment t'es-tu rendu compte de tout ça? Demanda la collégienne!

\- En repensant aux paroles de ma meilleure amie, après sa mort! Et avec du recul en quittant Mystic Falls!

\- Caroline t'avais dit quoi, exactement? Questionna la métisse!

\- Que tout pouvait être sacrifié pour Elena quelque soit la situation!

\- Etait-ce vrai?

\- Oui! Même si beaucoup de choses avaient changées en son son absence, certaines habitudes sont restées! Et à cause de cela: Matt, Caroline, Alaric et deux enfants ont perdu la vie!

\- Que c'est-il passé? Demanda la jeune Bonnie!

\- Lorsque Alaric perdit sa femme, Caroline adopta ses filles et les éleva comme les siennes! C'était des filles adorables et pleine d'énergie! Raconta la sorcière avec nostalgie! Caroline était une mère formidable et faisait de son mieux pour qu'elles dispose d'une enfance normale malgré leur héritage de sorcière, ce qui leur a valu d'être enlevé par des vampires! Après les avoir localisé, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un vampire puis un sorcier qui connaissaient les ravisseurs des filles et avec eux nous avions échafaudé un plan qui consistait à dessécher complètement ces monstres qui les avaient enlevés! Pour cela il nous fallait une quantité d'énergie importante pour y arriver, la présence ainsi que la magie de deux sorciers étaient indispensable pour réussir mais il a fallut que Damon décide qu'Elena devait passer avant en faisant tout échouer! Elena était elle aussi poursuivit par un puissant vampire qui cherchaient à l'éliminer! Ce type avait tout un clan de suceurs de sang qui nous traquaient sans relâche puis lorsque Caroline m'appelé, désespéré à cause de la disparition de ses filles: j'ai dû faire un choix! Et j'ai privilégié les enfants de Caroline! Cela n'a pas plus à Damon qui m'a arraché de la Louisiane après m'avoir assommé! Donc lorsque Caroline s'est rendue à l'endroit où étaient détenues ses filles, le sorcier n'a pas pu effectuer le sort comme prévu et les elles ont finalement été tués! Je pense que tu en sais assez, maintenant!

Bonnie essuya ses larmes après son récit puis quitta le salon laissant la jeune fille de son temps seule sur le canapé.

* * *

Le lendemain, Bonnie rentra du lycée plus tôt que prévu. Cette dernière ne s'était pas rendue à son entraînement de pom pom girl. La jeune fille repensait à sa discussion d'hier avec son double. Les paroles de cette dernière l'avait chamboulée au point que Bonnie n'arrivait plus à se les sortir de la tête malgré avoir essayé, en espérant que la sorcière se trompait mais sa dispute avec Elena ne lui prouvait malheureusement que le contraire. La vampire novice avait perdu sa bague de jour à cause de Rebekah. La belle originelle s'était amusé à le lui arracher en le jetant dans les toilettes avant de tirer la chasse. Désormais vulnérable au soleil, la brune avait fait appel à son amie afin que celle-ci lui fasse une autre bague lorsque Damon, ayant écouté toute l'histoire proposa un plan risqué à Bonnie qui visait à tuer la vampire à l'aide du chaîne blanc indestructible fabriqué par Esther. La métisse refusa catégoriquement non parce qu'elle se souciait de la jeune Mikaelson mais parce que même si son frère était toujours dans son cercueil les autres étaient dehors vengeraient leur soeur en mettant la ville à feu et à sang, ce que Bonnie ne voulait pas. Mais le vampire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, insistant en tentant de la convaincre puis allant presqu'à menacer la sorcière quand il voyait que cette dernière ne cédait pas. Le vampire était sur le poing de la saisir par la gorge mais Bonnie lui infligea un violent anévrisme.

En rejoignant son amie, la sorcière lui raconta en détail sa mésaventure avec l'aîné des Salvadores mais à sa grande surprise la jeune Gilbert semblait prendre la défense du vampire.

\- Tu aurais dû accepter, Bonnie! Dit aussitôt la brune! Rebekah me pourrit la vie!

\- Je comprends mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque! Nous avons déjà donné le cercueil de Klaus à Elijah!

\- Et il ne sortira pas son frère de là!

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais?

\- Il l'a promit! Et il tiendra parole! S'il l'avait libéré! Klaus serait déjà ici!

\- Elijah a peut-être accepté l'emprisonnement de son frère mais il ne laissera jamais passé le meurtre de sa soeur! Surtout s'il découvre que cela a été planifié, Elena! Dans ce cas-ci il n'aura plus de raison de laisser Klaus dans son cercueil qui se fera une joie de venir nous tuer!

\- Pas si tu lies Rebekah à ses frères avec un sort! Ils mourront avec elle!

\- Tu oublies que Klaus est votre chef de ligné!

\- Sauf lui bien-sûr!

\- Et si jamais quelqu'un le libère!

\- Bonnie! Tu t'inquiètes pour rien! Ce plan va fonctionner j'en suis sûr!

\- Ben, pas moi! Je trouve ce plan trop risqué! Et même s'il accepte de le garder enfermé dans ce cercueil: Klaus reste son frère! Ce qui signifie que c'est sûrement temporaire!

\- Qu'est que tu veux dire?

\- Que pour un vampire des mois, des années des siècles ne sont rien! Et que Elijah finira bien par libéré Klaus un jour ou l'autre! Répondit la sorcière!

\- Ecoute! Tu es mon amie et j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide! Cette garce me pourrit la vie! S'il te plaît! Je te le demande! Accepte ce plan! Tu verras! Tout va bien ce passer! Je te le promet! Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour lui fait le au moins pour moi! Supplia la jeune Petrova!

N'avait-elle pas déjà prit assez de risques comme ça? N'avait-elle pas subit assez de dégâts ainsi? Sa grand-mère? Sa mère? Cela ne lui suffisait-il pas? Pensa Bonnie en colère!

\- Je regrette! Mais c'est non!


	18. Chapter 18: Rivalités

**Chapitre 18: Rivalités.**

Déterminé à réparer l'erreur qu'elle avait commise, Bonnie accepta finalement de prendre de nouveaux cours de magie donné par Atticus Shane, le professeur d'université de Withmore. Malgré les avertissements de son double, la collégienne continuait de le voir en espérant que cela lui permette de prendre ce remède contre l'immortalité qu'elle donnera à sa mère devenue récemment vampire.

Voulant éviter que cette cure ne soit donnée à sa meilleure amie, la sorcière exigea le silence total de son enseignant sur la cure, s'il tenait à ce qu'elle continue leurs leçons. Aucuns de ses amis ne devaient être au courant avant que sa mère ait prit cette cure. Un accord que Shane accepta.

Plus les jours avançaient plus les pouvoirs de Bonnie devenaient puissants au point que son double le sentit et devina tout de suite ce qui se passait. La sorcière venue du futur questionna la jeune fille qui finit par tout avouer en lui expliquant les raisons de son acte.

\- Bonnie! Tu n'as pas besoin de Shane pour la cure!

\- Comment ça?

\- Je connais un autre moyen de rendre Abby humaine, sans prendre autant de risques! En sortant une fiole de sang!

\- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda la sorcière du présent!

\- Le sang de Klaus que j'ai pu extraire de son corps, juste après l'avoir tué! C'était pour elle que je l'ai pris puis entre temps, j'ai complètement oublié que je l'avais! Excuse moi! Tiens!

Bonnie passait les vacances chez sa mère. Celle-ci était redevenue humaine grâce au sang de l'ancien hybride qui contenait la cure, et avait donc logiquement retrouvée ses pouvoirs.

Ne voyant plus l'utilité de travailler avec Shane, la métisse rompit aussitôt leur accord, mais ce dernier ne comptait malheureusement pas abandonner ses ambitions et lui dévoila qu'il avait déjà orchestré un sacrifice en citant les 12 membres du conseil des fondateurs tués à travers le suicide du pasteur Young puis les hybrides tué par Elijah afin d'éviter que ces derniers ne libère leur maître de lignée enfermé dans un cercueil. Shane avait apprit leurs morts par Tyler qui craignant pour sa vie s'était réfugié dans le manoir des Salvadore, désespéré, au moment même où Shane s'y trouvait afin de demander à Damon de convaincre Bonnie de continuer ses leçons de magie. Mais devant le refus catégorique de la sorcière celui-ci la menaça de tout dévoiler aux autres si elle s'obstinait à rompre l'accord qu'ils avaient conclu ensemble. Un chantage auquel, la métisse ne céda pas et comme la jeune fille s'y attendait, le professeur de sciences occultes révéla l'existence de la cure à ses amis qui décidèrent aussitôt de mettre la main dessus, comptant bien-sûr sur leur amie pour qu'elle les y aident mais lorsque cette dernière refusa fermement de les accompagner sur l'île, Elena s'étonna.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que nous n'avons aucune idée à qui nous aurons affaire!

\- Tu parles de Silas?

\- Oui! Il est impossible d'avoir cette cure sans le réveiller, Elena! Le libérer est le seule moyen d'obtenir cette cure et encore... S'il accepte de nous la laisser!

\- Ecoute je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais c'est très important pour moi!

\- Je regrette mais je ne t'aiderais pas à libérer un immortel de deux-mille ans dont on ignore la force et les véritables intentions! C'est un risque énorme pour une cure!

\- C'est ta colocataire qui te la dit? Demanda la vampire en parlant de la sorcière venue du futur, que Bonnie hébergeait chez elle!

\- Et elle a raison!

\- Je trouve que tu te laisses un peu trop influencer par elle! Lui reprocha la brune!

\- Laisse-là en dehors de ça! J'aimerais t'aider à obtenir ce remède mais pas à n'importe qu'elle prix!

\- Je suis consciente que ce que je te demande n'est pas simple, mais c'est très important pour moi de redevenir humaine! Je n'ai jamais voulu ni choisie d'être vampire, Bonnie!

\- Tout comme Caroline, Tyler ainsi que beaucoup d'autres qui le sont devenus contre leur gré! Mais ce n'est pas une raison de libérer un fou qui va peut-être provoquer l'apocalypse!

Sur ces mots, Elena repartie triste, déçue. La jeune Gilbert avait perdue espoir et pensait qu'elle resterait éternellement vampire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la chance inespéré d'apprendre l'existence d'un remède qui la rendrait à nouveau humaine comme celle-ci l'avait toujours rêvée mais son amie le lui refusait, sachant pourtant ce que cela représentait pour elle. La petite amie de Damon avait du mal à comprendre que son amie dédaigne de lui rendre un service qu'elle sait important à ses yeux alors qu'elle en a le pouvoir.

* * *

Caroline avait remarquée la distance entre ses amies et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait entre elles. C'est pourquoi la blonde décida d'organiser un dîner accompagné d'un cinéma afin de renouer leur trio inséparable. Une initiative qui fût un échec car Elena devait passer une soirée en amoureux avec Damon qu'elle avait hâte de rejoindre mais accepta tout de même la proposition qu'elle reporta au lendemain.

Pendant que Bonnie et Abby savouraient leur petit déjeuner entre mère et fille, Caroline décida de lui rendre une visite surprise. Voyant Abby pratiquer de la magie étonna la jolie blonde, parce qu'un vampire était censé perdre toutes ses capacités de sorcellerie une foi transformé. Curieuse La jeune Forbes questionna la mère de son amie qui lui raconta la vérité, chose que Bonnie aurait préférée éviter à cause de la réaction d'Elena qu'elle redoutait.

Caroline avait du mal à tenir sa langue et la connaissant, elle irait tout raconter à la jeune Gilbert qui pourrait le prendre mal sachant que cette dernière voulait aussi ce remède.

De retour à Mystic Falls les trois amies, se réunirent pour une soirée entre filles. Les collégiennes heureuses de se retrouver parlaient et rigolaient ensembles jusqu'à ce que la discussion tourne au vinaigre à l'instant où Caroline raconta innocemment le retour de la vie humaine d'Abby grâce à une cure que Bonnie avait réussie à se procurer.

Bonnie avait ainsi donc donnée la cure à sa mère après lui avoir fermement refuser de le lui accordé à elle.

\- Je suis heureuse pour elle! Au moins tu as pu lui donner ce que tu m'as pourtant obstinément refusé! Pourquoi?

-Ecoutez nous n'allons tout de même pas nous chamailler à cause d'un remède anti-vampirisme! Leur dit Caroline en essayant de calmer l'atmosphère!

\- Parce que cela ne contenait aucun risque! Répondit Bonnie! Je n'ai pas eu besoin de libérer Silas pour ça! Je l'ai prit d'un monde parallèle sans devoir ouvrir de crypte!

\- Arrête! Tu étais prête à te rendre sur l'île avec Shane! Pas la peine de le nier! Ton cher professeur nous a tout révélé! J'espérais juste que ce qu'il nous ait dit soit faux! Mais il disait apparemment la vérité! Tu lui avais demandé de rien nous dire à propos de cette cure, n'est ce pas? Si tu n'avais pas réussie à t'en procurer une autre, tu serais allée sur la tombe de Silas pour mettre la main dessus sans nous en toucher un seul mot!

Caroline regarda Bonnie un peu choqué de ce comportement qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Tu n'as pas pensée que tu n'était peut-être pas la seule à vouloir ce remède? Tu me dis que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été vampire sans l'avoir choisie, mais ta mère non plus! Caroline, Tyler, Stefan et même Damon!

\- Les Salvadore et tyler sont absents, tandis que Caroline n'a rien dit! Cesse de parler à leur place, Elena! Et dit plutôt ce qui t'énerve réellement! Le fait de ne t'avoir rien dit à propos de cette cure pour avoir la chance de mettre la main dessus ou de m'en d'être procuré une autre sans te l'avoir donné?

\- Les deux! J'aurais espéré que tu puisses penser que j'aurais aussi aimée pouvoir la prendre! Mais tu as préféré agir de manière égoïste! Je n'aurais jamais pu pensée ça venant de toi! Dit elle profondément déçue!

\- Pourquoi, nous avoir caché ça, Bonnie? Tu n'as pas confiance en nous? Demanda Caroline?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance! C'est juste que je sais comment les choses fonctionnent dans ce groupe! Avoua la métisse!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Elena!

\- Comment peux-tu croire qu'on t'aurait empêché de donner la cure à ta mère? Nous t'aurions même aidé! Tu aurais dû nous en parler! Dit Caroline!

\- Pour qu'après leur avoir ouvert la crypte, la cure revienne à Elena?

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? Insista la blonde!

\- Parce que c'est ce qui ce serait passé, Caroline! Cria Bonnie!

\- Tu es persuadé que j'aurais eu automatiquement le remède? S'étonna la jeune Petrova!

\- Oui!

\- Tu m'as donc caché ça pour t'assurer que je ne la prenne pas! Conclu la soeur de Jeremy!

Le long silence de Bonnie confirma aussitôt sa réponse puis Elena, blessée sortie de la maison en claquant la porte.

* * *

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça? Il aurait juste fallu que vous en discutiez toute les deux et elle aurait compris!

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, Caroline!

\- Comment ça?

\- Elena voulait ce remède! Et les Salvadores le lui auraient donné, c'est certain!

\- Quoi? Mais en quoi cela les regardent? Cette cure ne le appartient pas! S'étonna la blonde!

\- En voyant le désir profond d'Elena, de redevenir humaine: Ils auraient tout fait pour que cela lui soit accordé! Quitte à me contraindre de la lui céder, après avoir essayé de me l'arracher de force!

\- Pas si tu souhaites la donner à ta mère! Après tout ce sont eux qu'ils l'ont transformé, non?

\- Parce que d'après toi, ils se soucieraient de ce que je veux?

\- Bonnie...

\- Soit réaliste! Ce que je peux ressentir ne compte pas, face à ce que peux vouloir Elena! Ce que je veux, ce que j'endure n'a aucune importance! Alors quand je dis qu'Elena aurait eu cette cure, ce n'est pas pour rien! Elle ne se rend pas compte que mon avis, mes souffrances ne valent absolument rien devant ses rêves, ses souhaits qu'ils seront toujours prêts à exaucer au détriment, parfois de ma propre liberté! Comme le droit de vouloir les même choses qu'elles sans devoir les lui céder même si elle le voudrait! Avec les Salvadore au courant pour le remède je n'aurais jamais pu rendre ma mère à nouveau humaine! Pas si Elena désire elle aussi plus que tout redevenir humaine! J'en suis persuadée! Et tu le sais toi aussi! Et oui je l'avoue! Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que cette cure m'échappe au profit d'Elena!

Caroline comprenait la déception qu'Elena pouvait avoir de sa meilleure amie mais comprenait aussi les raisons pour lesquelles Bonnie avait agi ainsi et devait reconnaître qu'elle avait pas tort. La blonde avait déjà ressentit les mêmes inquiétudes face à Elena. C'est pourquoi il lui était arrivé de faire des coups car elle se sentait menacée face à elle, lui arrivait même d'être jalouse de la jeune Gilbert. Elena était belle, populaire avait toujours eu du succès auprès des garçons y compris ceux pour qui Caroline craquait. Et voir Bonnie avoir peur que cette dernière lui prenne une chose à laquelle Elena tienne tout autant l'avait aussi surprise.

En rentrant au manoir, Elena raconta à son petit ami les raisons de son état qu'il avait tout de suite remarqué dès l'arrivée de la jeune fille.

\- Ecoute! Je viens de voir Shane et il m'a dit qu'une sorcière Bennett est indispensable! C'est pourquoi je suis allé en chercher une autre qui nous aidera contrairement à peste de Bonnie!

\- Quoi?

\- Je te présente Lauren Collins! Dit-il en regardant la jeune femme s'approcher d'eux en leur tendant la main!

\- Bonjour! Vous devez être Elena Gilbert! Salua la sorcière!

\- Nous avons la pierre tombale, Shane qui nous servira de guide touristique et Jeremy notre carte qui nous mènera à la tombe de Silas!

\- Tu as mêlé Jeremy à ça! S'écria la vampire!

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir redevenir humaine, mon amour! Ton frère le tient également! C'est pour cela que Stefan et moi l'avions aidé à complété son tatouage!

\- Vous l'avez aidé à tuer des vampires?

\- Si nous l'avions pas fait il l'aurait fait lui même et je ne pense pas que tu aurais aimé le résultat! Il fallait bien que nous l'évitions de se faire tué!

\- Damon. Je ne sais pas quoi dire! Dit-elle touchée!

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard! Une cure nous attends!


	19. Chapter 19: Captifs

**Chapitre 19: Captifs.**

Le Scooby gang était de retour à Mystic Falls. Le séjour sur l'île n'avait pas été simple. Lauren se fît poignardé par Galen Vaughn, un membre de la confrérie des cinq, qui l'avait prit par surprise avant d'être lui-même attaqué par Katherine qui donna le jeune Gilbert en pâture à Silas qui lui brisa la nuque juste après s'être nourrit du chasseur.

Lorsqu'Elena arriva à son tour dans la tombe de Silas, elle trouva son frère étendu au sol inanimé. L'immortel n'avait pas perdu de temps. Une fois remis sur pieds,ce dernier avait étranglé le second chasseur avant de le laisser pour mort.

Malgré toutes les tentatives utilisé en vain pour le réanimer, la vampire n'avait plus d'autres choix que d'appeler Bonnie en espérant qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose mêmes si ces dernières ne se parlaient plus depuis une semaine au grand dam de Caroline qui tentait désespérément de les réconcilier.

A son arrivé dans la maison des Gilbert, Bonnie tenta un sort de résurrection mais rien ne se produisit. La sorcière savait que le second sort qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était dangereux mais devant la tristesse d'Elena, la métisse ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner et commença à utiliser le maximum de sa magie malgré les avertissements de sa grand-mère.

Tandis que la chambre tremblait dû à la puissance de l'Expression, Bonnie continuait de réciter ses incantations lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante envahit toute la pièce.

En reprenant conscience l'adolescente se rendit compte qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la maison d'Elena mais devant le manoir des Salvadores. En ne voyant personne dans les alentours celle-ci comprit qu'elle était plus de ce monde.

\- On dirait que j'arrive à temps! Lui dit son double derrière elle!

\- Bonnie? Est ce que je suis...

\- Morte? Pas encore! Mais c'est de cette manière que j'ai perdue la vie! En ramenant cet ingrat!

\- Ne me dis pas qu'on est!

\- Dans la prison 2011! Oui! Il faut dire que tu ne m'as pas donné le choix! Maintenant laisse tomber cette folie et rentrons, Bonnie!

\- Pas question!

\- Je lui ais promis que je le ramènerais et je le fairais! Elena a besoin de son frère!

\- Et toi de vivre! Elena est une vampire! Et contrairement à elle, tu n'as pas toute l'éternité devant toi!

\- Tu m'en empêcheras pas! Dit-elle en projetant son double contre le mur!

La pharmacienne reprit tout doucement conscience, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait prit mais en se relevant elle trouva Jeremy dans les bras de son jeune double. La métisse l'avait finalement ramenée à la vie au grand malheur de Bonnie qui cherchait justement à éviter ça parce que c'était la raison pour laquelle son père était mort. La sorcière l'avait regardé impuissante se faire égorgé par Silas. Maintenant que son ex était à nouveau en vie: qu'allait-il se passer pour son père, maintenant que Silas est libre? Une question dont la jeune femme préférait ignorer la réponse.

De retour dans le monde réel, Bonnie se lança à la recherche de la pierre tombale dans le but de la détruire mais il y avait un problème: elle était maintenant dans les mains de Silas. Celui-ci l'avait prit avant de se mettre à la recherche de Katherine.

* * *

Pendant ce temps la vie reprenait son cours à Mystic Falls et la cérémonie de la remise des diplômes approchait à grand pas.

Silas n'était malheureusement pas le seul problème pour le groupe. Kol Mikaelson laissait de nombreux cadavre derrière lui. Déterminé à empêcher selon lui un véritable apocalypse, l'originel avait fait un carnage avant de retrouver puis tuer Lauren Collins, sorcière de la lignée des Bennett.

Le vampire ignorait si ce meurtre serait utile sachant que Silas en trouverait probablement une autre mais au moins il gagnerait du temps avant la catastrophe.

Ce dernier avait planté une dague dans le coeur de sa soeur puis placé son corps dans un cercueil afin d'empêcher celle-ci de lui barrer la route. Ayant les Salvadores, Elena, Caroline et Alaric sous hypnose, les malheureux lui servaient désormais d'espions pour ses intérêts. La moindre tentative de ruse ou de tromperie entraînerait la mort d'un des leur tué de leurs propre mains. Kol en voulait toujours aux Gilbert pour leur tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne et tenait à le leur faire payer, chose qu'il aurait fait si l'originel n'avait pas été stoppé par Rebekah! Le jeune Mikaelson était d'ailleurs furieux contre elle et ne comprenait pas comment sa soeur avait pu lui briser la nuque pour sauver ses ennemis qui ont tenter de le tuer dans sa propre maison. Avoir de l'affection pour cet humain insignifiant n'était pas une raison de les protéger surtout après qu'ils ont essayer de faire! Décidément, cette ville l'avait trop ramollit tout comme Klaus depuis qu'il avait craquer sur cette blonde. Son frère n'avait plus vraiment les idées claires et se laissait séduire par ce bébé-vampire.

Les deux Bonnie de leur côté avaient dû s'allier à Katherine dans le but de piéger Silas. Cette dernière était très réticente à l'idée de faire équipe avec les sorcières mais finit par accepter car celle-ci ne voyait pas d'autres options pour avoir une chance d' échapper aux griffes de l'immortel. Et comme les deux descendantes de Qetsiyah pouvaient s'y attendre, la vampire rompit l'accord qu'elle avait conclu avec les sorcières en les livrant à Silas, pour sauver sa peau mais la Petrova de cinq cents ans n'avaient pas prévue que ce dernier la contraigne à ingurgiter la cure après le lui avoir ordonner de la lui rendre. Désormais humaine, donc mortelle, la jeune était maintenant à la merci de l'immortel qui ne se privait pas de l'utiliser à sa guise pour ses propres intérêts.

Avant de quitter la ville, ce dernier avait malheureusement réussit à accomplir le dernier sacrifice, celui des sorcières tuées dans une forêt de Mystic Falls.

Désormais captives de Silas, celui-ci avait décidé de les garder en vie au cas où l'une des deux serait tué, de cette façon il en aurait une autre en réserve. Depuis qu'il avait perdu Lauren le vampire ne voulait à présent plus prendre de risques.

Connaissant les capacités de ce puissant immortel, l'ancienne pharmacienne avait heureusement prise ses précautions en jetant un sort sur elle même et son double afin que Silas soit incapable de lire une seule de leurs pensées.

Pendant que ce dernier était parti à la recherche de sa bien-aimée, les sorcières profitèrent de son absence pour s'emparer de la pierre tombale qu'elles trouvèrent à l'aide d'un sort de localisation. Les jeunes femmes s'apprêtèrent à filer lorsque Katherine les interpella.

\- Attendez, s'ils vous plaît!

\- Oh t'es toujours là toi! Soupira la sorcière venue du futur!

\- Quoi! Répondit la métisse qui devinait déjà à l'avance que l'ancienne vampire avait quelque chose à demander!

\- Ne me laissez pas! S'il vous plaît! Supplia-t-elle!

\- Personne ne t'oblige à rester! Rétorqua l'adolescente pressée!

\- Si justement!

\- Comment ça? S'étonna la collégienne en terminale!

\- Elle est sous contrainte! Lui expliqua son double! Elle ne pourra repartir que quand Silas le lui permettra!

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans ce cas? Demanda Bonnie à la fois réticente à l'idée de rester avec cette garce mais aussi de la laisser seule face à l'immortel maintenant qu'elle est humaine! Qui sait ce que ce monstre lui ferait endurer en s'apercevant de leur dépard!

\- On y va!

\- Je vous en prie! Implora le sosie Petrova!

\- Mais Bonnie!

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, Bonnie! Silas pourrait revenir d'un moment à l'autre! Katherine n'est pas notre problème!

\- Elle est humaine, maintenant!

\- Et alors? Ce n'est pas comme si on livrait une vie innocente à cet immortel! Ne perdons pas de temps! Allons-y!

\- Allez où? Demanda une voix derrière elles!


	20. Chapter 20: Confusions et hallucinations

**Chapitre 20: Confusions et hallucinations**

\- Alors? Vous comptiez partir quelque part? Demanda Silas

\- Qui sont ces filles? Demanda Amara en regardant Katherine effrayé!

\- Celles qui nous donneront ce qu'on veut! Répondit-il! Les filles! Je vous présente Amara, la femme de ma vie! Maintenant rendez-moi cette pierre, je vous prie!

Bonnie s'avança vers les deux immortels puis obéit sans opposer de résistance, mais à l'instant où la pierre atteignit les mains de Silas un hurlement la fît sursauter. Amara était accroupie au sol, recroquevillée. L'immortelle semblait vraiment souffrir, chose qui n'échappa pas à Bonnie qui savait parfaitement ce que la Petrova originelle devait endurer, se rappelant elle même avoir subit cette malédiction il y a neuf ans!

Après avoir aidé sa compagne à se relever, celle-ci fixa Katherine qui prit s'approcha d' Amara en dégageant ses cheveux afin de lui offrir son cou que l'immortelle saisit aussitôt, le fendit avec un couteau avant de se nourrir de son sang jusqu'à la dernière goûte.

\- Amara! Qu'est ce que tu as fait? Dit-il!

\- Je suis désolé, Silas! Mais je n'en peux plus! Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça! Répondit l'ancienne immortelle à bout!

Mais à peine après être enfin redevenue humaine, la malheureuse sentit quelque chose lui transpercer la poitrine. Kol avait retrouvé la trace de Bonnie et poignarder la pauvre Amara sous les yeux de son amant qui se précipita aux côté de sa bien-aimée gravement blessée. Silas avait essayer de lui donner son sang mais cela de donnait aucun résultats. Tandis que Bonnie maintenait l'originel sur le canapé à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, l'autre sorcière profita de la distraction de l'immortel, qui portait désormais toute son attention sur sa bien-aimée mourante, pour prendre un petit bocal et y filtrer un maximum de goûtes de sangs de la victime éparpillé dans toute la pièce. Une fois le pot remplit, la jeune femme le referma solidement puis le mit dans sa poche. Les Bennett étaient sur le point de partir lorsque le jeune Mikaelson brisa la nuque de l'adolescente. Le corps sans vie de la métisse tomba au sol sous les yeux de son double apeuré.

L'originel regarda le corps de la collégienne de Mystic Falls, soulagé puis reparti en vitesse. Conscient qu'il venait de tuer la femme que Silas aimait, il valait mieux ne pas rester dans les parages et fuir le plus loin possible de l'immortel. Le vampire était venu accompagné de deux sorcières mais elles avaient été tués par les Bennett. Le plan qu'il avait planifié pour tuer les deux sorcières de Silas n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu et il se trouvait maintenant dans le pétrin avec un immortel de deux-milles ans qui le traquera sans relâche pour s'en être pris à son amante.

Pendant que Kol roulait en voiture, il vit une silhouette qui ressemblait fort à sa victime passer sous son nez. Celui-ci n'y prêta aucune attention pensant qu'il hallucinait mais lorsque la même silhouette repassait devant lui de manière répétitive ce dernier s'arrêta puis sorti de son véhicule.

\- Bonjour! Dit une voix derrière lui!

\- Non! C'est impossible! Je t'ai tué!

\- Tu en es sûr? Demanda Bonnie!

\- Non! Tu es morte! Je suis sûrement en train d'halluciner!

\- Tu n'as pas complètement tort! Dit-elle!

\- Que veux-tu dire par pas complètement?

\- Regarde bien autour de toi!

Le vampire ferma les yeux longtemps puis lorsqu'il les ouvrit, ce dernier constatait qu'il ne se trouvait plus dehors mais dans l'appartement de Silas. L'originel enjamba les deux cadavres des sorcières qui l'avaient accompagné puis le corps du sosie Petrova qu'il avait tué.

\- Silas! Si c'est toi ait au moins le cran de te montrer! Sauf si tu as peur de m'affronter!

\- Pourquoi aurais-je peur? Dit-il, toujours sous l'apparence de Bonnie! Aux dernières nouvelles c'est plutôt toi qui a peur de moi, non?

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu as de l'humour, c'est bien! Pourrais-tu montrer ton vrai visage?

\- J'aurais refuser en temps normal, mais pour toi je ferais une exception!

\- Quel honneur! Au fait désolé pour ta copine! C'était un dommage collatéral! Celles que je voulais tuer sont tes sorcières!

\- Si seulement tu avais pu tué les bonnes!

\- Comment ça? Demanda l'originel étonné!

\- Ne vois-tu pas qu'il manque un corps?

\- Tu l'as sûrement caché pour m'effrayer!

\- Pourquoi gaspillerais-je mon énergie à cacher leurs cadavres? Elles n'étaient que des pions, rien d'autre!

\- Dans ce cas où sont-elles?

\- Je l'ignore! Elles ont dû profiter de l'instant où je jouais avec ton esprit pour filer en douce! C'était très amusant tu sais, surtout le moment où tu as tué des deux complices en pensant que c'était mes sorcières!

\- C'est impossible! Cria-t-il en réalisant qu'elles n'avaient pas été tué par les Bennett mais par lui. L'immortel l'avait manipulé au point de lui faire croire qu'il était sorti de la maison alors qu'en réalité, l'originel ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis il y avait mit les pieds.

\- Je vais donc te faire l'honneur de te montrer mon vrai visage avant de te tuer!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les deux sorcières avaient réussies à s'emparer de la pierre tombale avant de prendre la fuite avec Katherine au grand désespoir de l'ancienne pharmacienne qui trouvait que c'était une perte de temps inutile mais surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les pattes. L'ancienne vampire de cinq cents ans était revenue à la vie grâce à la cure et avait réussie à gagner la pitié de la métisse qui accepta finalement de la prendre avec elle au grand dam de son double.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Bonnie se gara au fond d'un buisson.

\- Ouvre le voile! Dit aussitôt la jeune femme!

\- Quoi? Attends, Bonnie! Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait qu'il fallait absolument la détruire?

\- Oui, mais la situation est différente! L'Autre-côté est sur le point de s'écrouler et peut disparaître à ton instant!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

\- L'autre-côté est lié à l'encre!

\- C'est quoi encore, ce charabia de sorcière! Se plaignit l'ancienne vampire!

\- Qu'est ce que c'est l'encre? Demanda la métisse!

\- L'encre surnaturelle est ce qui permet à un mort de passer de l'autre-côté! C'est ce qui fait le lien entre le monde des vivants et des morts! S'il disparaît: l'autre-côté disparaît également! Et Amara n'en a probablement plus pour longtemps!

\- Quel est le rapport avec elle?

\- Amara est l'encre! S'il disparaît: l'autre-côté et tous ceux qui s'y trouve disparaîtront avec! Expliqua-t-elle!

Sans plus attendre, Bonnie sortit la pierre de son sac puis se mise à méditer longuement! Le ciel s'assombrit aussitôt et le vent ses fît de de plus en plus violent. Le voile était ouvert.

Les deux sorcières attendirent l'apparition de Qetsiyah mais cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer.

\- Elle n'est pas là! Leur dit soudain une voix que les deux magiciennes reconnurent entre mille.

\- Grand-mère! S'écria la métisse!

\- Refermez le voile les filles!

\- Mais nous devons d'abord déplacer l'encre!

\- Nous n'avons plus le temps, Bonnie! Lui rappela Sheila!

\- Que voulez-vous dire par elle n'est pas là?

\- Je t'en prie! On toujours tutoyer! Pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui? Demanda sa grand-mère, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle savait qui elle était!

\- C'est très touchant cette réunion de famille mais pouvez-vous nous dire où est Qetmachin? S'impatienta Katherine!

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle n'est pas ici!

\- Sans blague! Ironisa l'ancienne vampire!

\- Ce que j'essaye de dire est que je pense qu'elle ne viendra pas! Sinon elle se serait déjà montrée!

\- Tu crois qu'elle se serait volontairement absentée? Supposa la métisse!

\- Possible! Qetsiyah est une sorcière 'imprévisible et capricieuse! Avertit Sheila!

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- Vous fermez le voile!

\- Mais grand-mère...

\- Nous n'avons plus le choix! Si le voile reste trop longtemps ouvert, ce sera l'apocalypse! Il est temps de se dire adieu, les filles!

Sheila s'approcha de ses petites filles puis les enlaça dans une étreinte avant de les relâcher.

\- Adieu grand-mère. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, après avoir refermer le voile.

* * *

De retour à Mystic Falls, les filles avaient finalement détruit la pierre comme elles l'avaient convenue auparavant.

Les deux sorcières avaient peut-être évitées l'apocalypse mais Silas restait une menace et les jeunes Bennett n'avaient cependant aucun plan pour neutraliser l'immortel puis même si elles en avaient un, celle-ci n'avaient ni l'envie ni la force d'affronter Silas aujourd'hui. La seule chose que ces dernières voulaient c'est dormir, rien d'autre mais à peine après s'être couchées dans leurs lits, l'une d'elles entendit son portable sonner. En jetant un coup d'oeil à sa messagerie, Bonnie fût surprise par le nombre de messages reçu. Il y en avait cinquante-deux pour être exact. En en lisant quelque un laissé par Damon, la collégienne comprit qu'ils avaient eu des ennuis mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu leur venir en aide à cause de Silas qui la retenait en otage. L'homme avait un humain armé sous son contrôle. Celui-ci pointait son revolvers sur la tête de la jeune femme de vingt-huit ans et l'immortel faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui ordonner de tirer si l'adolescente refusait de le suivre. N'ayant pas le choix, la métisse accepta afin que son double soit épargnée. Bonnie avait beau être une puissante sorcière mais restait avant tout humaine et n'était malheureusement pas immunisée contre les balles.

Le pauvre homme avait été éliminé par l'immortel dès son retour avec Amara.

L'arrivé de Kol Mikaelson avait été une chance pour les jeunes femmes qui grâce à cela ont pu s'évader pendant qu'il se battait contre Silas.

Lorsque Bonnie répondit à un l'appel qu'elle avait à l'instant, la sorcière reçue les remarques de Damon qui était furieux que cette dernière ne se soit pas montrée présente au moment où ils en avaient le plus besoin. Pour lui, les raisons que cette dernière donnait afin de justifier son absence, ne semblait pas du tout le convaincre au contraire, il lui reprocha d'avoir obéit à Silas au lieu d'avoir laissée son double mourir comme elle aurait du faire, une réponse qui la fît raccrocher au nez du vampire.

Le lendemain, la métisse se réveilla de bonheur, prit une bonne douche puis se prépara pour se rendre au lycée. Les mots du Salvadore résonnaient encore dans sa tête et lui avait donnée un déclic. Bonnie n'avait jamais douté de ses amis mais pourtant, depuis un moment celle-ci constatait qu'elle n'existait à leurs yeux que lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de magie et se demandait si elle pourrait compter sur eux si elle perdait un jour tous ses pouvoirs, ou si comme d'habitude elle redeviendrait transparente lorsque que le besoin d'un sort ne se présentait pas. La sorcière sortit de sa voiture avec la ferme intention d'en parler à ses amies mais tomba nez à nez avec Damon.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore? Dit la métisse blasé!

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me raccroche au nez! Dit-il!

\- Tu me fatiguais! Répondit la jeune fille!

\- Tu as de la chance d'être la meilleure amie d'Elena mais si tu ne te comporte plus comme tel depuis un moment!

\- Tiens donc! Tu vas me donner des leçons sur l'amitié, maintenant? Dit-elle sur un ton ironique!

\- Ne me provoque pas, sorcière! Si tu agissait en amie comme avant je ne te dirais rien! Nous étions dans une situation urgente et tu ne t'es pas montrée! Kol s'est amusé avec Elena comme d'un vulgaire jouet!

\- Je suis désolé mais...

\- Pendant que cet originel nous torturaient tous! Elena nous persuadaient que tu viendrais nous sortir de là même quand je lui disait de se rendre à l'évidence!

\- Parce que tu penses que je l'ai fait exprès! Silas nous surveillait! Je ne pouvais pas répondre à mon portable parce qu'il m'avait ordonné de l'éteindre! Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que vous auriez des ennuis! Se défendit Bonnie!

\- Non! Mais tu pouvais éviter de donner de faux espoirs à celle que j'aime!

\- Quoi?

\- Elle t'attendait mais tu n'es pas venue! Hurla le vampire! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de...

\- Damon! Interrompit son frère!

\- Elle n'était pas au courant! Ce n'est pas de sa faute!

\- Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis?

\- Je n'en sais rien! Je suppose qu'il a été dagué par son frère! Dit Damon!

\- Non! C'est impossible!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'il s'est pointé dans la maison où j'étais avec Silas! Et il a tué sauvagement la femme qu'il aimait!

\- Pour quelle raison t'a-t-il épargné, alors qu'il nous disait vouloir te tuer? Se demanda Stefan étonné!

\- Il ne l'a pas fait! Silas l'a manipulé! Il a commencé agir de manière incohérente!

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Il s'est mis à tourner en rond faisant tout le tour de la maison puis lorsqu'il a tué ses propres sorcières qui l'accompagnait, j'ai compris qu'il était victime des hallucinations donné par Silas! Nous avons profité de la distraction de ces deux-là occupé à se battre psychologiquement!

\- Et bien-sûr, tu n'as pas pensé à rallumer ton portable une fois libre! Rouspéta Damon!

\- L'autre-côté était sur le point de s'écrouler! Je cherchais à empêcher ça en invoquant Qetsiyah, mais je n'ai pas pu! Dit-elle en pensant à sa grand-mère qu'elle ne reverra plus!

\- Cela n'excuse pas ton attitude et...

\- Bonnie? Dit une voix derrière eux!

\- Elena?

\- Où est ce tu étais? Silas avait pris mon amie en otage! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir! Explique la métisse!

\- Je comprends! On y va! Les cours vont bientôt commencer!

La jeune Gilbert embrassa son petit ami puis reparti avec Bonnie.

A la fin des cours, les filles se rendirent à leur entraînement de pom-pom girl et pendant qu'elles se préparaient dans les vestiaires Elena lui révéla qu'elle avait entendue sa dispute avec Damon.

\- Oui! Que veux-tu que je te dise? Il se comporte comme ça parce qu'il veut que je sois présente à chaque fois qu'il en a besoin! Constata Bonnie!

\- Ignore-le, Bonnie! Il n'en vaut pas la peine! Répondit Caroline!

\- Vous êtes vraiment injustes! N'oubliez pas qu'il a été témoin de tout ce que Kol me faisait subir! Il devait regarder cet ordure me torturer sans pouvoir rien faire pour m'aider! Normal qu'il soit un peu en colère! Le défendit Elena!

\- Un peu? Répéta la métisse avec ironie!

\- Ecoute! C'est sa façon de montrer qu'il tient à moi, c'est tout! Et te voir absente dans ses moments là, sachant que Kol aurait pu nous tuer d'un instant à l'autre l'a terriblement énervé! Tu n'as idée de ce que ce m'a infligé, Bonnie!

\- Je vois! Et moi je dois accepter d'être son défouloir, c'est ça?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça! J'essaye juste de le comprendre, rien d'autre! Répondit la vampire brune! Il t'a toujours vu présente quand j'avais des problèmes! Il est seulement frustré!

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Caroline en voyant Bonnie enlever sa tenue de pom pom girl pour remettre ses vêtements!

\- Je rentre!

\- Quoi? Mais l'entraînement va bientôt commencer!

\- Je sais! Dit-elle en s'en quittant subitement le vestiaire!

La vampire sortie à son tour pour rattraper son amie.

\- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de partir comme ça! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Demanda la blonde!

\- J'ai beau avoir des pouvoirs mais je reste humaine! J'ai aussi une vie au cas où vous l'auriez oublié!

\- Mais on le sait! Pourquoi nous dis-tu ça?

\- Parce que j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être qu' un outil magique, Caroline!

\- Pas du tout! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? Demanda-t-elle inquiète!

\- Je le suis déjà pour les Salvadore! J'espère ne pas l'être aussi pour vous? Vous êtes mes amies, Caroline! J'espère vraiment que vous ne m'utiliser pas! Dit-elle au bord des larmes!

\- Non, je t'assure! T'es notre amie, je te le jure! Elena est juste un peu fatiguée à cause de ce qu'elle a enduré, c'est tout! Kol ne l'a pas laissé respirer une minute! Cela n'a rien avoir avec toi!

\- Peut-être mais cela ne l'empêche pas défendre son petit ami même quand il s'en prend à moi, parce que je ne suis pas sa marionnette! Et depuis mon retour, elle ne m'a pas demandé une seule fois comment j'allais alors qu'elle sait parfaitement que Silas me retenait contre mon gré! On dirait que je dois toujours être là à chaque fois que vous en avez besoin! Vous agissez comme si j'étais une baguette magique et j'en ai marre, Caroline!

La sorcière repartit laissant la vampire seule dans le couloir.

De retour chez elle, Bonnie s'effondra sur le canapé quand son double l'interpella. Cette dernière semblait inquiète.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a appelé!

\- Qui?

\- Kol Mikaelson!

\- Quoi? Il est encore vivant?

\- On dirait que oui à mon grand regret!

\- Que voulait-il? Demanda la collégienne!

\- Notre aide!


	21. Chapter 21: Déceptions et rebellions

**Chapitre 21 : Déceptions et rebellions.**

\- Il est sérieux? Ce type croit vraiment qu'on l'aidera alors qu'il cherchait à nous tuer?

\- Il doit sûrement être désespéré! Je suis curieuse de savoir que Silas à pu lui faire! Se demanda la sorcière du futur!

\- Comment a-t-il obtenu nos numéro?

\- Sûrement pendant qu'il détenait tes amis en otages! Il a dû t'appeler dans le but de te faire venir jusqu'à lui, sachant qu'en les détenant tu ne les aurais jamais laissé mourir! Mais vu que tu ne répondais pas, il a finalement été obligé de changer ses plans!

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- Laissons Silas s'amuser avec lui, Bonnie! On a d'autres choses à faire!

\- Ce que t'es sadique! Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, ne pouvant cacher qu'elle approuvait parfaitement cette décision!

La remise des diplômes approchait, Bonnie était allée chez un coiffeur pour se faire coupé les cheveux. La métisse avait opté pour un carré bouclé qui lui allait comme un gant. Elle avait hâte de voir la réaction de Jeremy avec qui Bonnie entretenait une relation amoureuse depuis son retour dans le monde des vivants.

Toujours en possession de l'expression, la jeune sorcière commençait à mieux le maîtriser mais une chose trottait dans la tête de son vieux double. Cette dernière se souvenait que les sorts qu'elle jetait à l'aide de cette puissante magie avait cessée de faire effet une fois morte puis se rappelait n'avoir jamais pu récupérer ce pouvoir après être revenue à la vie! Sa magie était revenue à l'état qu'elle était avant de rencontrer Shane.

Ramener Jeremy lui avait non seulement perde un pouvoir puissant mais aussi la vie. Que lui était-il donc passé par la tête? Des questions auxquelles cette dernière ne trouvait pas de réponse. Mais peut importe. Le passé est le passé. Un passé dans lequel l'ancienne pharmacienne se trouvait et pouvait changer. Son objectif était maintenant de savoir s'il y avait un moyen de conserver l'expression quoi qu'il arrive. La sorcière se rendit aussitôt dans les appartements de Shane. En fouillant dans son bureau, elle y trouva un très vieux livre qui devait dater de plusieurs siècles. En y feuilletant les pages, cette dernière y trouva des informations sur l'expression. Pour que ce pouvoir puisse être conservé, il doit être lié puis scellé à une autre magie une fois le triangle créé. Bonnie se mise à méditer quelques instants quand sa grand-mère lui apparu aussitôt.

\- Ne fais pas ça! Dit-elle!

Sa petite-fille la regarda étrangement étonnée la la voir alors que l'autre-côté s'est écroulé. S'agissait-il d'une illusion envoyé par Silas?

\- C'est bien moi, Bonnie!

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici, alors qu'il n'y a plus d'autre-côté?

\- Une sorcière a pu transférer l'ancre à temps! Bonnie c'est moi! Insista Sheila devant le regard méfiant de sa petite-fille!

\- Je sais ce que tu entreprends de faire! Récupérer ce pouvoir ne te rendra pas plus heureuse! Tu es en train de modifier ton propre avenir!

\- C'est pour ça je suis venue, justement! Pour le changer!

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû remonter le temps! Chaque changements a des répercussions et des conséquences! Nos pouvoirs servent à protéger la nature et l'équilibre!

\- S'il te plaît! Arrête! Je n'ai jamais tenu compte de ça lorsque la vie de l'un des mes amis étaient en jeux! Mon seul regret est de l'avoir fait pour des personnes qui se sont toujours fichus de moi!

\- C'est le rôle de toute sorcière, Bonnie! Ne te laisse pas tenter par ton envie de pouvoir! Tu les as toujours utilisé pour le bien des autres, jamais pour ton propre profit! Tu as encore une famille et des amis! Ne prends pas le risque de tout perdre pour une poignée de magie, aussi puissante soit-elle!

\- Parce que tu trouves que j'y ai gagné quelque chose?

\- Je sais que tu as beaucoup perdu dans ton présent et j'en suis désolé! Tu aurais voulu que les choses marchent autrement mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'espérais et...

\- En effet! J'étais censée remonter le temps pour sauver les personnes que j'avais perdu puis de me libérer d'une malédiction en empêchant cela de me tomber dessus! Avec un vampire, nous étions supposés revenir huit ans en arrière mais nous revenus à dix années et ça n'était pas du tout prévu! Tout comme la présence de Klaus! Une fois ici, il s'est mis à tuer un maximum d'ennemis pour diminuer leur nombre une fois revenu dans le présent mais je l'ai tué juste après l'avoir rendu à nouveau humain! Mais cet ordure a tout de même réussit à détruire mon corps d'origine et à cause de ça j'ai été contraint de rester ici! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de modifier le cours des choses et cela a provoqué des répercussions importantes dont je suis seule responsable, je sais! Le pire pour moi est de devoir retourner dans le présent en acceptant que mon histoire avec Enzo n'aura finalement jamais lieu!

\- Qui est ce? Demanda sa grand-mère!

\- Le seul homme qui m'aimait et que j'aimais également, mais que j'ai dû abandonner à la société Augustine!

\- Tu t'es rendue là-bas? Mais pourquoi?

\- Tu es au courant? Questionna sa petite fille!

\- Oui! Confirma Sheila!

\- Et tu as laissé faire?

\- Je ne me mêle pas des affaires de vampires, Bonnie! Tu le sais! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'aller dans cet endroit? Cria- t-elle

\- Pour libérer l'homme que j'aimais!

\- Pourquoi l'avoir laissé, alors?

\- Lorsque je suis allée secrètement le voir dans sa cellule! Il m'a demandé comment je m'appelait!

\- Lui as-tu répondu?

\- Oui! Et il m'a ensuite demandé si j'étais un membre de cette société puis avant que je ne parte, il a tenu à savoir si je descendais d'un membre de la famille Withmore! Lorsque je lui ais répondu non, il m'a dit que j'ai beaucoup de chance! Parce que le jour où il réussira à sortir de cet enfer, il massacrera toute la ligné de cette famille! Lorsque j'ai tenté de lui dire qu'ils y avaient des innocents parmi eux, que tous n'avaient pas participé à ça: il a éclaté de rire! Pour lui cela n'avait aucune importance! A sa libération, il les tuerait tous sans exception! J'avais compris qu'il était décidé et je ne pouvais rien faire! C'était soit le laisser dans cette prison où il continuerait de souffrir ou bien le libérer et causer la mort de centaines de personnes! Je savais qu'il se ferait encore torturer pendant je ne sais combien d'années mais je n'avais pas le courage de le tuer! Dit-elle en s'essuyant les larmes!

\- Je suis désolé, ma chérie! Mais la magie ne remplace jamais une personne!

\- Je sais! Et je tiens à conserver l'expression puis ouvrir les yeux à Bonnie afin qu'elle arrête de secourir ces ingrats!

\- Tu tiens à te séparer de tes amis?

\- C'est la meilleure chose affaire pour éviter qu'ils profitent de ce pouvoir à ma place! Qu'il soit le plus utilisé pour leurs intérêts plutôt que les miens!

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord! Dit une voix inconnue!

Une jeune femme marchait dans la direction de Bonnie en souriant.

\- Qetsiyah! Dit-elle stupéfaite!

\- Je préfère Tessa! Répondit son ancêtre!

* * *

Pendant ce temps les Stefan, Elena, Damon , Alaric et Caroline s'étaient réunis dans le Grill à cause de nombreuses illusions et attaques de Silas, qu'ils avaient subis. L'immortel était de retour et comptait bel et bien décidée à détruire l'autre-côté pour de bon.

Le Scooby-gang avait absolument besoin de Bonnie.

Lorsque Jeremy se présenta devant sa porte, sa petite amie le fît immédiatement rentrer. A l'intérieur, le jeune Gilbert remarqua la présence de son père, Rudy Hopkins. L'homme d'habitude absent à cause de son travail était revenu en ville pour une raison que sa fille ignorait.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune Gilbert lui expliqua toute la situation mais avant que le jeune Gilbert ne puisse enfin terminer sa phrase, Rudy l'interrompit aussitôt.

\- Hors de question que tu ailles combattre cet immortel! Dit-il fermement!

\- Nous avons besoin d'elle insista le jeune chasseur! Silas va sûrement recommencer! Insista le chasseur!

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème!

\- Papa! Silas est très puissant! Ils n'y arriveront pas tout seuls! Lui informa sa fille!

\- Raison pour laquelle tu ne dois pas y aller! Répondit Rudy! En tentant de la retenir main en vain!

\- J'ai assez de pouvoirs pour le vaincre, papa! Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte prête à partir avec Jeremy!

\- Personne ne va nulle part! Lui dit sa mère se tenant face à elle!

\- Maman?

\- Entre Abby!

\- Ton amie Marcia m'a tout raconté! Qui est ce professeur Shane? Depuis quand t'enseigne-t-il l'expression?

\- Je m'en voulais d'avoir provoqué ta transformation en vampire, alors j'ai accepté ses cours de magie afin de trouver cette cure et te rendre à nouveau humaine!

\- Bonnie! Ce que tu comptais faire était dangereux et irresponsable! Si je l'avais su avant je t'en aurais empêchée! Dit sévèrement Abby!

\- Et tu serais encore un vampire! Répondit sa fille! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait! Je préfère encore rester vampire toute ma vie, plutôt que de te laisser prendre

\- Parce que tu as eu la chance que ton amie connaisse un autre moyen! Bonnie! Je préfère rester éternellement vampire sachant que tu ais eu une longue vie heureuse en ayant pu réaliser tes rêves, plutôt que redevenir humaine et que tu te fasses tuer pour t'être mise en danger à cause d'une cure!

\- Excusez-moi mais nous avons vraiment besoin de Bonnie!

\- Et vous vous débrouillerez sans elle! Répondit Rudy! Je vous demande maintenant de partir!

\- Papa! J'ai assez de pouvoirs pour vaincre Silas! Protesta sa fille!

\- Des pouvoirs dangereux que tu peine à contrôler? C'est de cette manière que tu comptes le vaincre? Rappela aussitôt sa mère!

\- Nous y veilleront! Mais il faut qu'elle vienne avec moi, ma soeur est peut-être en danger en ce moment! Les supplia Jeremy!

\- Ma fille en a finit d'aider Elena Gilbert! Maintenant dehors! Cria Abby!

\- Je regrette mais je ne partirais pas sans elle! Dit-il! C'est urg...

\- MAMAN!

Abby utilisa ses pouvoirs sur le jeune homme en le faisant voler jusqu'au plafond avant de le jeter violemment à la porte.

Un peu plus tard, Bonnie continuait de méditer seule sur son lit. Toujours furieuse contre sa mère, la sorcière avait scellée la porte de sa chambre pour que personne ne la dérange. Cette dernière aurait pu sortir de chez elle rejoindre Jeremy mais malgré sa colère contre Abby, l'adolescente devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Bonnie avait du mal à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, l'expression était une magie puissance et difficile à contrôler, même quand celle-ci commençait à pouvoir les maîtriser, la jeune fille perdait le contrôle deux ou trois jours après. Ce pouvoir ne cessait de s'amplifier. Affronter Silas dans cet état était du suicide. L'immortel n'avait peu être pas accès à la magie mais était assez rusé pour lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Ce que Bonnie cherchait justement à éviter.

Pendant qu'elle récitait quelques incantations, sa mère frappa à sa porte.

\- Bonnie! Je t'en prie! Supplia-t-elle! Ouvre nous!

\- Nous voulons seulement t'aider, ma chérie! Lui dit son père!

\- Laissez-moi!

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir chassé ton ami mais c'était pour ton bien! Cette une magie dangereuse! Si tu ne la contrôle pas tu peux en mourir! Avertie l'ancien vampire!

\- Tu n'as donc rien compris? Lui dit sa fille en se relevant! Tu crois que c'est seulement pour Jeremy que je vous en veux? Cria-t-elle! En ouvrant la porte à l'aide de ses pouvoirs

\- Que veux-tu dire? S'étonna sa mère!

\- Tu m'as abandonné à l'âge de deux ans et tu cherches maintenant à jouer les bonnes mères?

\- Bonnie!

\- Et toi! Tu n'as jamais été là! Depuis des années tu n'en a toujours eu que pour ton travail! Tu décidais de te montrer qu'une seule fois par an ou quand tu en as envie comme maintenant! Si je suis un fardeau pour toi, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir abandonné comme ma mère? Pourquoi m'avoir gardé?

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois? Que tu es un fardeau pour moi? Demanda son père choqué de ses paroles!

\- Tes actes ne m'ont jamais prouvé le contraire! T'as toujours été absent même pendant les fêtes! Tu crois que m'envoyer des lettres à chaque anniversaire suffit? Tu ignores les choses que j'aime, que je déteste ou que je souhaiterais faire jour dans la vie, mes rêves, mes passions, les moments que j'ai passé au lycée ou les difficultés que j'ai pu traverser! Tu reviens ensuite comme si de rien était, jouant les pères qui s'inquiète pour sa fille et tu espère que je vais gentiment t'écouter?

\- Je t'en prie, laisse nous te venir en aide! Supplia son père!

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide! Je m'en suis toujours sortie sans vous! Répondit leur fille en refermant la porte!

* * *

Jeremy retourna dans le manoir des Salvadores, qui s'étonnèrent de le voir revenir sans Bonnie. En leur racontant ce qui était arrivé, Damon se mit en colère.

\- Où tu vas? Demanda Stefan en regardant son frère se diriger vers la porte!

\- C'est simple! Ramener Bonnie après avoir tué ses imbéciles de parents!

\- Si tu fait ça! Elle nous aidera plus jamais ou te tueras, Damon! Dit-il!

\- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque! Répondit-il!

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises! Les interrompit Jeremy! Tu ne fera rien à ses parents! Nous trouverons une autre solution!

\- Tiens donc! Je suis très curieux de savoir ce que tu nous as trouvé, Gilbert! Répondit le vampire avec sarcasme!

\- Laquelle? Demanda sa sœur! A part Bonnie, je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait nous venir en aide!

\- Son amie, Marcia est bien une sorcière elle aussi, non? Se souvint le chasseur!

\- Attends! Tu parles de cette garce qui n'arrête pas de lui monter la tête? Répondit Damon!

\- Que veux- tu dire? Demanda le jeune Gilbert!

\- Elle monte Bonnie contre nous, Jeremy! Cette fille nous déteste! Dit-il!

\- Pourquoi? Lui aurais-tu fais quelque chose? Interrogea le frère d'Elena!

\- Pourquoi Est-ce moi qui aurait fait quelque chose? Répondit Damon!

\- Parce qu'on te connait! Lui rappela son frère!

\- Pour une fois je suis innocent!

\- Tu es tout sauf innocent, Damon! Dit Jeremy!

\- Je vous assure que je n'ai rien fait à cette fille! C'est elle qui me déteste et vous déteste aussi! Parce que ce n'est pas seulement contre moi que cette hypocrite monte Bonnie, mais vous aussi!

\- Il est vrai que Bonnie n'est plus la même depuis qu'elle fréquente cette fille! Ajouta Elena!

\- Mais pourquoi? S'étonna Caroline! En quoi elle gagnerait à faire ça?

\- Je n'en sais rien et je compte bien le découvrir! Dit Damon!


	22. Chapter 22: Situation urgente

**Chapitre 22: Situation urgente.**

Les deux Bonnie s'étaient réunies dans le but de trouver un plan pour tuer Silas une bonne fois pour toute. Et qui de mieux que Tessa comme allié pouvaient-elle avoir pour détruire le vampire?

Les trois sorcières se mirent donc en route mais l'une d'elles fût interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable. La collégienne répondit aussitôt à l'appel. C'était son petit ami. Apparemment ils avaient besoin d'aide. Silas les avait attaqué une nouvelle fois à travers des rêves et des hallucinations en permanence, Elena sous l'emprise de ce dernier avait tentée de tuer son frère mais fût heureusement stoppé par Damon qui brisa le coup de la jeune Gilbert avant qu'elle ne puisse commettre l'irréparable.

Bonnie essaya de les calmer en leur révélant que Qetsiyah était en leur compagnie et avaient un plan pour neutraliser Silas mais cela ne semblait pas suffire, le Scooby-gang avait besoin de la sorcière maintenant et demandait son retour immédiat car le vampire de deux-milles ans cherchait absolument à détruire l'autre-côté dans l'espoir de rejoindre Amara, sa bien aimée mais il y avait un problème: la pierre tombale était détruite et sans elle aucun moyen d'ouvrir le voile.

\- Tu tiens tellement à rester inutile? Cria Damon à l'instant où la sorcière révéla qu'elle ne viendra pas!

\- Bonnie! S'il te plait! Supplia Elena!

\- C'est bon! J'arrive!

Au manoir! Tessa effectua d'abord un sort autour de la maison afin de s'assurer que personne ne soit sous l'emprise de Silas, et pour aussi empêcher celui-ci d'envoyer des hallucinations.

Une fois prêt, la sorcière millénaire se présenta puis leur expliqua que le seul moyen de vaincre leur ennemi commun était de le rendre à nouveau mortel grâce au sang humain d'Amara récupéré par Marcia (Bonnie n°2).

Après avoir établit un plan, tous se préparèrent à le mettre en application lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Surpris Stefan se leva pour aller ouvrir tandis qu'Alaric visait la porte avait son fusil de chasse pensant que ça pourrait être Silas mais leur ennemi qui se tenait face à eux n'était pas leur bourreau actuel mais l'ancien: Kol Mikaelson.

La présence de l'originel ne fût pas du tout la bienvenue pour les autres qui lui fermèrent la porte au nez. Le vampire leur implorait leur aide car comme eux il était aussi victime des hallucinations envoyé sans cesse par l'immortel. Ces visions l'avait poussé à tuer des centaines de personnes qui se trouvaient dans son passage et cela risquait de continuer si jamais ce dernier devait rester dans cet état.

Pour éviter qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes, Jeremy le fît entrer à contre- coeur. Le jeune Mikaelson restera avec eux le temps qu'ils réussissent à éliminer le puissant immortel.

Tessa effectua aussitôt un sort sur l'originel pour le faire cesser d'halluciner.

Une fois terminé, Bonnie localisa l'immortel puis se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de pouvoir atteindre la poignée de celle-ci, un vampire la retenu par le bras.

\- Où comptes-tu aller, chérie? Demanda Kol!

\- Cela fait partie du plan! Silas a besoin d'une sorcière pour détruire l'autre-côté! C'est pourquoi je servirais d'appât!

\- Es-tu courageuse ou tout simplement inconsciente? Tu penses vraiment qu'il tombera dans le panneau? Répondit l'originel sans la lâcher!

\- De toute manière c'est décidé, maintenant lâche moi! Répondit la métisse en posant son poignet sur celle du vampire pour l'inciter à la lâcher!

\- Décidé par toi même ou ce qu'ils ont décidé pour toi? Demanda ce dernier pas très convaincu!

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!

\- Lâche ma copine tout de suite! Hurla Jeremy d'un ton menaçant!

\- Ta copine? Ma pauvre chérie! Il ne doit pas tenir suffisamment à toi pour te faire prendre de tels risques! Répondit Kol!

Une réponse qui lui valut un coup de poing de la part du chasseur. Les paroles de l'originel l'avaient mis tellement hors de lui qu'il n'avait pas pu se maîtriser.

Cependant, Kol n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'audace de ce jeune humain et comptait bien lui faire regretter ce geste mais à l'instant où il saisi le cou de ce dernier, Bonnie lui envoya un anévrisme qui le fît lâcher le jeune Gilbert.

\- Laisse-le tranquille! Nous avons besoin de lui pour éliminer Silas! Dit-elle!

\- Tu plaisantes! En quoi cet humain insignifiant pourrait nous être utile contre lui? Demanda le jeune Mikaelson!

\- C'est un chasseur de la confrérie des cinq! Rappela Bonnie!

\- Si Qetsiyah s'est donnée la peine de venir jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il n'a finalement pas servit à grand chose, non? Déduit-il!

\- Je pensais que tu étais là pour nous aider à vaincre Silas? Ajouta Caroline!

\- C'est bien le cas! Affirma le vampire! Mais pas en la laissant se jeter dans la gueule du loup! Répondit l'originel en ressaisissant Bonnie par le poignet!

\- Qu'est ce que cela peut bien te faire? Tu voulais nous tuer au début! Rappela la sorcière venue du futur!

\- Parce que vous cherchiez à répandre l'apocalypse sur terre! Expliqua celui-ci!

\- Ah bon? Dans ce cas qu'est ce qui a pu bien te faire changer d'avis? Demanda-t-elle?

\- Lorsque vous avez toutes les deux profité des hallucinations que cet enfoiré m'envoyait sans cesse, pour filer! Il m'a même avoué vous avoir retenu contre votre gré lorsque nous étions seuls face à face! Et avec cette pierre détruite, cela me semble plus qu'évident que nous sommes du même côté!

\- Nous ne serons jamais du même côté, Kol!

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, chérie! Je veux tout autant que vous la disparition de ce monstrel! Donc nous sommes dans le même camp! Répondit ce dernier!

\- Pour l'instant! Ajouta la métisse!

\- Ecoutez les filles! Je sais que vous êtes furieuses parce que je voulais vous tuer au début mais cela n'avait rien de personnel, je vous l'assure! Et ce n'était pas de gaieté de coeur!

\- Comme c'est aimable de ta part! Ironisa la sorcière!

\- Les personnes que je prends plaisir à tuer sont généralement des humains sans importance, des loups-garous ou des vampires qui m'ont contrariés! Pas les sorcières! A moins qu'elles m'ont fait du mal ou qu'elles soient dangereuses! Ce qui n'est plus votre cas!

\- Et je suppose que t'imagine que l'on va te faire confiance comme si de rien était! Répondit Bonnie avec sarcasme!

\- Oui! J'aurais aimé que vous laissiez nos différents de côté pour combattre notre ennemi commun mais vous préférez vous obstiner dans la rancune!

\- Quoi? Je crois que nous l'avons déjà fait en te laissant entrer ici! Cria Elena révoltée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre!

\- Excuse moi mais je ne pense pas t'avoir adressé la parole! Répondit sèchement l'originel!

\- Elle a raison! Au lieu de critiquer nos rancunes, la moindre des choses serait de t'excuser! Ajouta Caroline!

\- S'il connaît ce mot! Mais comme il est visiblement mal élevé il ne faut rien attendre! Répondit la jeune Bennett!

Bonnie sentit aussitôt la pression se resserrer sur son poignet.

\- Et toi, chérie? Ne penses-tu pas que tu mérites beaucoup qu'un minable petit ami qui accepte de t'exposer au danger, sans sourciller? Répondit Kol en la regardant!

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Bonnie le pétrifia à l'aide de ses pouvoirs puis quitta le manoir en compagnie de son double.

* * *

Enfin libres, les sorcières se rendirent à l'endroit où le voile avait levée, le centre exact du triangle où avait eu lieu les sacrifices. Cependant, Bonnie était en train de subir les effets secondaires de l'expression qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Maux de tête, saignement du nez et la température de son corps anormalement élevée. Apparemment, tous ces petits désagréments ne devaient être que temporaires mais comme cela durait et que personne ne savait à quel moment ça allait s'arrêter, les deux Bennett avaient dû annuler leur mission, consciente qu'affronter Silas dans cet état était du suicide.

L'ancienne pharmacienne, appela donc les autres pour leur expliquer le problème mais dès que cette dernière leur avertit que ni elle ni Bonnie ne feraient face à l'immortel pour les raisons qu'elle leur avait déjà donné, Damon se mit en colère, accusant celles-ci de ruiner un plan qu'ils avaient préparer ensemble. Klaus, Rebekah avaient été libérés par leurs frères à la demande de l'aîné des Salvadore afin que les originels se joignent à ses côtés pour combattre Silas. Le jeune vampire ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

\- Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu prendrais de telles initiatives! Se plaignit Bonnie

\- Je suis prévoyant! Se vanta Damon!

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de les libérer?

\- Nous avons besoin d'eux, Marcia!

\- Tu as besoin d'eux! Rectifia la sorcière! Cesse de parler au nom de tout le monde! Surtout si c'est pour prendre des décision sans jamais consulter qui que ce soit!

\- Où est Bonnie?

\- Elle est épuisée! Elle a besoin de se reposer! Ce pouvoir risque de la tuer si elle l'utilise sans contrôle!

\- Passe-moi Bonnie! Insista le vampire!

La sorcière céda en passant son portable à sa jeune semblable qui le prit.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu as bien choisit ton moment! Dit-il!

\- Parce que tu penses que cette situation me plaît? Répondit la meilleure amie d'Elena!

\- Je que je pense n'a pas d'importance! Dépêche-toi! Silas ne va pas tarder!

\- Passe-la moi, Damon! Demanda sa petite amie!

\- Bonnie? Je sais que ce que nous demandons n'est pas facile mais nous avons vraiment besoin de toi! Si nous voulons le vaincre il faut qu'il soit d'abord neutralisé par une sorcière! Lui dit Elena!

\- Attends deux minutes! Nous vous avons déjà donné la cure! Et vous avez Tessa! Rappela Bonnie juste après avoir repris son portable des mains de son double!

\- Oui mais il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse ouvrir le voile de l'autre-côté! Rétorqua la jeune Gilbert!

\- Si je me souviens bien, il était juste convenu que Bonnie lui serve d'appât rien d'autre! Expliqua celle-ci!

\- Je sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix! Il faut qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs contre lui!

\- Pas dans cet état! Cela risque de la tuer à moins que ce détail t'es complètement égal! Insinua la sorcière!

\- Quoi? Bonnie est ma meilleure amie! Jamais je ne permettrais qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit! Se défendit-elle!

\- Les paroles c'est bien! Mais il serait tant de le prouver par des actes! Répondit Bonnie avant de lui raccrocher au nez!

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Bonnie? Demanda son jeune double!

\- Rien! Je réalise seulement maintenant que Jeremy et les Salvadore n'ont pas été les seuls à se foutre de moi! La seule différence est qu'ils se sont montré moins hypocrites! Dit-elle en faisant allusion à Elena sans que l'adolescente le comprenne!

\- Je n'en peu plus! Ce pouvoir va finir par me consumer!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas! Tessa a dit que c'était juste des effets secondaires temporaires!

\- Temporaires jusqu'à quand? Demanda la métisse! Je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas supporter ça longtemps!

\- Que veux-tu faire, Bonnie!

\- Je veux que tu m'aides à me débarrasser de ses pouvoirs!

\- Ces pouvoirs sont seule arme que tu as contre les vampires ou Silas s'il venait t'attaquer!

\- Une arme est un outil sensé te protéger! En quoi me protègent-ils maintenant? Regarde dans quel état cette magie me met! Dit-elle affaiblit par une fière qui aurait tuée un être humain ordinaire!

\- Je trouverais une solution!

\- N'est ce pas toi qui me disait de cesser d'être la solution magique à tout! Ironisa la collégienne!

\- Je te disais d'arrêter de l'être pour les autres! Là je le suis pour moi même, différent!

\- S'il te plait! Aide-moi à abandonner l'expression! Supplia-t-elle!

\- D'accord! Mais à une seule condition! Exigea la sorcière du futur en sortant une vielle poupée!

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça? Demanda son double en reconnaissant la poupée que sa mère lui avait donnée à ses deux ans!

\- Dans ton grenier! Enfin notre grenier puisque je suis toi!

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça?

\- Que tu mettes tes pouvoirs dedans puis je ferais un sort là dessus et tout autour!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour que l'expression ne disparaisse pas et que tu puisses le récupérer quand tu le voudras!

\- Dis plutôt pour que tu puisses le récupérer!

\- Je plaide coupable! Avoua celle-ci!

La sorcière de vingt-huit ans tendit la poupée à son double qui se concentra profondément et au bout de quelques minutes son jeune double réussi mettre toute sa magie dans le cadeau que lui avait offert sa mère.

Pendant un moment les filles sentirent un vent violent puis la terre trembler un peu, sûrement dû à la puissance de ce pouvoir, avant que Bonnie ne lui tende cette foi-ci le collier d'Esther.

\- Mais il est à Elena!

\- Tu le lui rendra après avoir absorbé la magie qu'elle contient!

\- Tu te concentres en te connectant à la magie du collier puis une foi fait tu prononces un sort d'absorption et tu retrouveras tes pouvoirs! C'est ce que j'ai fais avec la pierre de Qetsiyah!

Bonnie ferma aussitôt les yeux et se mit à faire une incantation et toute la source de magie quitta le collier pour aller se placer dans le corps de la jeune fille. Et une fois ses pouvoirs récupérés celle-ci prononça un sort sur la poupée et vit soudain des flammes former un triangle autour d'elle et son amie. Une fois terminé les deux sorcières enterrèrent la poupée magique puis repartirent.

Bonnie avait changée pas mal événements qui auront sûrement un impact dans l'avenir mais dans tous les cas, cette dernière savait que son futur serait différent de celui qu'elle a connu et était à présent prête à l'affronter même si cela allait être dur sans Enzo qu'elle a été contraint de laisser chez les Augustines. Il était temps pour la sorcière de retourner dans son temps et faire ses adieux à son double.

Pendant que les deux Bennett marchaient à la recherche d'un nouvelle ascendant afin de pouvoir retourner dans le présent, la jeune femme sentit soudainement quelque chose lui couper légèrement le bras.

\- Désolé d'interrompre votre promenade les filles mais je déteste que l'on fasse échouer mes plans! Dit Damon avec un canif à la main!

Bonnie sentit tout à coup son corps s'affaiblir puis commença à avoir des vertiges au point que son double dû la tenir, pour lui éviter de tomber mais finit par coucher la jeune femme au sol car celle-ci était incapable de tenir debout.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait? Cria la métisse en colère!

\- Un poison que Tessa à accepter de me fabriquer! Il était normalement destiné à Silas une fois qu'il serait à nouveau mortel mais j'en ai décidé autrement! Expliqua le vampire


	23. Chapter 23: Un autre destin

**Chapitre 23: Un autre destin.**

\- Pourquoi? Vous aviez la cure et Tessa est la sorcière la mieux placée pour savoir comment vaincre Silas! Rappela l'adolescente!

\- Oui mais c'est de toi que cet enfoiré d'immortel à besoin! Pas de Tessa! Seule la puissante magie que tu as obtenu avec l'aide de Shane te permettra de faire ce qu'il attends! Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit et nous avons besoin qu'il le croit encore, alors viens! Exigea le vampire!

\- Pas question!

\- Ecoute je n'ai pas le temps pour...

Mais avant que ce dernier ne puisse terminer sa phrase, la sorcière lui brisa la nuque avec ses pouvoirs.

La sorcière se précipita aux côtés de sa semblable agonisante. Bonnie n'en avait plus pour longtemps et le savait.

\- Ecoute moi, Bonnie! Dit-elle en ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer!

\- Oui!

\- Tu as le droit de vivre et de le vouloir comme n'importe qui! Arrête de penser que la vie d'un autre a plus de valeur que la tienne et même si quelqu'un te le dit: ne l'écoute pas!

\- Personne ne me l'a jamais dit, Bonnie!

\- Mais on te l'a déjà montré ou fait comprendre! Tu sais, les mots ne sont pas toujours nécessaires pour te faire passer un message! Les actes suffisent! Je suis très bien placée pour le savoir! Expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle!

\- Je sais! Répondit la métisse en larmes!

\- Une dernier chose!

\- Je t'écoute!

\- Ne fais pas les même erreurs que moi!

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Autorise-toi à exister par toi même et pas seulement à travers les autres! Profite de la vie et...

La sorcière se mis à tousser en crachant du sang.

\- Attends! Regarde! J'ai l'ascendant! Je peux te sauver et ensuite tu pourras retourner chez toi!

Bonnie prit l'ascendant puis se fendit le creux de la main avec et en récitant quelques incantations, elle se retrouva aussitôt dans l'univers carcéral. Lorsque la sorcière tenta de réanimer son double venue du futur, c'était malheureusement trop tard. La jeune femme ne respirait plus.

\- Elle est morte! Déclara Damon! Son coeur ne bat plus!

Le vampire avait reprit conscience et se tenait debout en face de Bonnie en regardant le corps inanimé de sa victime. La collégienne se demandait comment il avait bien pu arriver là mais les éclaboussures de sangs sur son visage, fait par accident, expliquait finalement sa présence ici. Après être tombé inconscient à côté de la sorcière qu'il venait d'empoisonner, les goûtes de sangs de Bonnie avait sûrement dû atterrir sur la tête du Salvadore pendant le sort de transfert qui avait le don de provoquer beaucoup de vent.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu tué? Demanda-t-elle à la fois en colère et horrifié, sachant que la défunte n'était nulle autre qu'elle même!

\- Je ne l'aimais pas, puis elle avait une très mauvaise influence sur toi! Répondit le vampire!

\- C'est à dire? Insista la sorcière pour qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de sa pensée!

\- Tu ne te montrais plus vraiment disponible depuis son arrivé! Même lorsque nous avions besoins de toi, tu trouvais souvent une raison pour être absente alors qu'avant tu étais toujours présente, prête à nous aider chaque fois que nous avions des soucis, Bonnie!

\- Et pourquoi JE vous aiderais? TOI et ton frère? Demanda-t-elle sèchement!

\- Je parlais surtout pour Elena et son frère! Rectifia-t-il! Je pensais que tu aimais Jeremy et que sa soeur était ta meilleure amie! Mais tu les as laisser de côté pour cette garce!

\- Je ne peux pas être toujours disponible à chaque fois que vous en avez besoin! J'ai aussi mes problèmes qu' elle seule prenait en compte! Dit-elle en regardant le corps sans vie que son double avait empruntée!

\- Pourtant tu l'était avant! Tu étais toujours disponible pour nous venir en aide!

\- Oui! C'est bien ça le problème! Répondit Bonnie en s'essuyant les larmes! Le vampire n'avait pas seulement tué son amie, il l'avait tuée elle!

La sorcière était venue dans le présent afin d'empêcher cette malédiction de s'abattre sur elle et ainsi changer son futur mais le petit ami de sa meilleure amie venait de sceller son destin, lui détruisant toute perspective d'avenir.

Après avoir enterrée la défunte, la terre se mis aussitôt à trembler. Inquiets, les deux êtres surnaturels virent des arbres, des maisons s'écrouler puis disparaître de loin. Que pouvait-il bien ce passer? Une question à laquelle ils n'avaient malheureusement pas de temps de réfléchir car le monde carcéral dans lequel Bonnie et Damon se trouvaient était visiblement en train de s'effondrer complètement. La sorcière accompagnée du vampire, devaient absolument sortir de cet endroit s'ils ne voulaient pas disparaître à leur tour mais lorsque la jeune fille couru dans le but de récupérer l'ascendant laissé devant un buisson, il disparu avec tout ce qui se trouvait autour.

\- On n'a pas le temps! Cria Damon en saisissant la métisse par le bras avant de l'entraîner dans une voiture!

Une fois entré dans le véhicule, le vampire démarra en vitesse sans se retourner.

Durant la route, Bonnie réfléchissait aux causes de ce phénomène, se demandant si tout ça n'avait pas un rapport avec la mort de sa semblable qui n'était autre qu'elle même avec quelques années de plus.

Ce monde avait peut-être été créé par elle, son double mais cette dernière venait d'un autre temps et une fois morte tout s'écroulait, ce qui expliquait cela. Un sort appliqué par une sorcière appartenant à un monde futur ne pouvait continuer à exister, c'est dommage mais logique. Compris la jeune Bennett

\- J'espère que t'as une idée pour nous sortir de ce pétrin! Lâcha le Salvadore!

\- Il nous faut un autre ascendant! Annonça la sorcière!

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt? S'énerva Damon!

\- Tu ne m'avais rien demandé! Répondit-elle!

\- Lequel de tous est le plus près?

Après les avoirs tous localisés, le visage de Bonnie se décomposa.

\- Celui de 1994! Répondit la sorcière!

Son double lui avait parlée de cette prison. C'est là que demeurait un sorcier sociopathe qui y avait été enfermé après avoir commis un affreux fratricide, mais qui était aussi à l'origine de ce sort qu'il avait jeté à Bonnie. Ce monstre était la raison pour laquelle cette dernière a dû faire un voyage dans le temps afin de pouvoir empêcher cette malédiction de se produire afin d'être libre mais en vain. L'adolescente savait qu'il existait un autre ascendant mais il était malheureusement trop loin et les deux être surnaturels n'avaient plus le temps, plus le choix et devaient absolument accéder à la prison de 1994.

Arrivé dans les appartements de Josette Parker, le vampire et la sorcière finirent par trouver leur ticket de sortie après avoir fouillé la maison de fond en comble.

L'ascendant dans les mains, Bonnie se fendit la peau. Son double avait modifiée le cours des choses, dans la vie de ses proches ainsi que dans la sienne qui n'aura définitivement pas le même futur que celui de Bonnie Bennett, la pharmacienne de vingt-huit ans, à cause des faits qui devaient arriver mais que l'ont a empêché de se produire dans le présent. La sorcière savait que son avenir serait désormais différent de celui qu'elle était sensée avoir si cette dernière n'avait pas essayée de changer le passé, mais gardait à l'esprit que cela aurait tout de même des conséquences, des répercussion sur sa vie si ce n'était déjà fait. Ce monstre que celle-ci ne devait affronter que deux ans plus tard, elle rencontrerait plus vite que prévue ignorant si elle y était prête. Tandis que ses goûtes de sangs tombaient sur l'ascendant la collégienne se préparait avec appréhension, à la rencontre de son futur ennemi: Kai!

Fin


End file.
